Imagine Mai Hime and You
by kandeegirl69
Summary: AU i guess? No carnival or related powers, Just the characters. OOC a bit too. I really enjoy the movie Imagine Me and You, I really enjoy Mai hime, BAM Imagine Mai hime and You.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, it's my first time and writing anything here, and just thought I'd post this as a for fun kind of thing. If you spot mistakes or anything like that, let me know I'm always looking to improve. Also, if the characters are a bit OOC I'm sorry, I had to do it for the story I wanted to incorporate the characters into. Any suggestions would be appreciated. It's rated T for now unless something changes and just to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime, or Imagine me and You or anything else that is copyrighted.

Today is the happiest day of my life, the start of a new journey with someone who was my friend first, then my best friend, then my lover, and now my soon to be partner for life. Yes, today is the happiest day of my life.

I sat on my bed calmly sipping tea waiting for the clock to sound its alarm for me to wake up. At exactly 6:00am the alarm began to sound, I reached over hit the off switch on it and collapsed on my bed, mentally getting ready for the biggest day of my life. As I lay there thinking about how lucky I am I hear my doorbell. I walk over to the door and open it without a word. One of my best friends is there on the other side staring at me with a wide smile on her face.

"Ara, Haruka? What are you doing here?" I say in my most innocent teasing voice.

"Don't be coy with me Shizuru! You know exactly why I'm here!" She shouts in what many would consider an intimidating voice, but not me, I know Haruka, and I know she's all bark but no bite. There's a moment of silence between us before we both squeal like high school girls.

* * *

Today is just another day for me. I wake up to the same annoying sound of my alarm going off, I glance at the clock and it reads 6:35am, I roll back over pulling the sheets with me over my head. Wait a second, did that say 6:35am?!?! Holy shit I'm late. I bolt upright in bed and try to jump out, but the sheets have tangled up in my legs and I do a face plant right into the floor worthy of a 10.0 score. I rub my lower lip, I bit it when my face was introduced to the hardwood floor, that is going to swell up like a balloon. I rush into the shower quickly shedding my clothes as I turn the water on. The cold water hits me like a train and I instantly yelp in surprise. I hate mornings.

As I stand in front of my mirror brushing my long midnight blue hair I see my lip. It looks terrible, it's swollen where I bit it and is a pinkish red color. Oh well nothing I can do there, hopefully what I'll be wearing will distract from the atrocity on my face. I pull up my dark blue hip hugging straight leg jeans. I button up my black quarter sleeve form fitting shirt, leaving the top four buttons undone because buttoning it up all the way always suffocates me, not to mention the extra amount of cleavage will be a sure fire way of distracting from my lip. I put on my black converse, grab my things, and head out the front door of my apartment.

I am busy readying my Ducati and putting my things away so I don't notice when someone sneaks up behind me.

"Hi Natsuki!" a girl with bright red hair shouts at me.

"GAH!!!!!" I feel like I jump three feet out of my skin, "NAO! Don't do that!! You know how unobservant of my surroundings I am!"

"Dense is more like it pup." Nao gives me a smirk and I can't help but to smile back at her. "So don't you think you're a little under dressed for the occasion?" I look down at my attire,

"I thought I looked nice" I say with a pout.

"No one is saying you DON'T look nice, but it's a wedding for crying out loud, shouldn't you be dressed in something more formal than jeans and converse?"

"Well, I suppose, but I like wearing this, and when she first saw me, she was ok with how I was dressed!" I argued crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ok Ok, hey want to go out afterwards to the clubs?"

"Sure," Nao looked up excitedly

"REALLY?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there," I say as I put on my helmet and mount my bike,

"You aren't going to come are you?! You need love life!" I start my engine as Nao shouts at me from the sidewalk.

"I have a LIFE life, it suits me just fine!" I rev my engine and peel out. Nao is left on the curb shaking her head.

* * *

I'm standing in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror, I can't believe I'll soon to be wed. With one last glance I stride out to the bedroom where my mother and Haruka are waiting. I look at them and smile shyly

"Darling you look gorgeous!" my mother fawns over me.

"Yeah Shizuru, you look just like your wedding cake." Haruka smiles at me and I know she means that as a compliment.

"Good." I respond while doing a little twirl. At that moment my father walks into the bedroom.

"Shizuru, sweet heart, you look absolutely stunning." My father walks up and gives me a warm hug,

"Shizuru tell your father he looks ridiculous with that suit on!" I look my father over, he's wearing a suit with the twin tailcoats that you see in old movies,

"Dad, you look very handsome." I smile sweetly at him.

"Thank you pumpkin." He smiles at me gratefully, "Shall we go?"

"Yes lets." I respond taking my father's arm.

"Well I'll see you all there, I have to meet the photographer I hired a bit earlier." My mother informs us, and in a flourish she's out the door.

* * *

I wander around the large grounds looking for the woman who hired me, seeing no one I start to randomly take pictures of the guests arriving. This is one fancy wedding, People were dressed in gorgeous clothing. I snap a few pictures and spot who I'm sure is the groom, seeing as he's standing at the entrance of the home shaking hands with everyone that shows up. I walk up to him and stick out my hand,

"Hi, I'm Natsuki, I'm doing your photos," I say to him while holding up my camera for emphasis.

"Oh! Hi there, nice to meet you," He smiles an extremely charming, but at the same time goofy smile, "I'm the groom, Reito." There's a cough coming from his side.

"Ahem." Reito looks to his left and smiles,

"Oh, and this is my best man, Takeda." Takeda smiles at me and extends his hand. I know the look on his face, and I don't like it one bit, but because they are paying me, I have to be on my best behavior.

"Nice to meet you Natsuki, if you need ANYTHING at all, feel free to COME find me." He smiles, and it's not charming or goofy like Reito's, it's slimy, and it makes my skin crawl.

"Er, nice to meet you, if you'll excuse me I have some photo's to take." I use my job as my excuse and scurry into the house. If I had stood there any longer I would have punched Takeda out, he was leering down my shirt the whole time. At least no one said anything about my busted lip. I was about to head inside when I hear someone shouting for the photographer, I turn around and see an older woman, maybe in her mid forties with long wavy brown hair, gesturing wildly. I walk back outside.

"Excuse me ma'am, you were looking for me?" I smile at her and hold up my camera.

"Ah, yes, The bride should be arriving any moment now, please be over there," she points to an obscure place next to a large tree, "to take photos when the bride steps out of the car, it's the best spot to get the car pulling up and is unobstructed so you have a perfect view of the bride as she steps out." I nod my understanding and make my way thru the crowd to said tree. I am checking my settings on the camera when I hear a car pulling up, I look up and ready my camera, I take a few shots of the car itself, and then the door opens and out steps the most beautiful bride I'd ever seen, I look through my view finder and zoom in on her face, her skin is flawless, and her eyes, her eyes are the most beautiful and mysterious shade of red I'd ever seen in my life. I snap a few dozen shots before she disappears into the front door of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi everyone thanks for the feedback and the reviews! I truly appreciate any comments, suggestions, or anything else you all have to give me. This story is mainly for me to work on my writing skills and so forth, so feel free to pick prod and poke at my story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it.

Chapter 2:

I followed the bride with my camera up until she disappeared into the house. Just seeing her left me breathless, in more ways than one. I had no idea why I was reacting in such a way. It unnerved me to say the least. I felt my chest tingle at the mere thought of her. I stared at the front doors, the last place she was before she was out of my sight. I mentally and physically shook myself, snap out of it Natsuki! I look around slightly dazed and realized everyone had moved inside. I made my way through the front doors and towards the mother of the bride for my next set of instructions.

* * *

Everything was happening so fast! I got out of the car and was bombarded with cheers and well wishes. I vaguely remember seeing my mother shouting orders at a woman with beautiful midnight blue hair. Before I could see anything else Haruka and my mother had whisked me up the steps and through the front doors of our large home. We decided on having the ceremony and the reception on our estate. The ceremony would take place in our backyard under a gazebo over looking the meandering stream that ran through our grounds. The reception would be held outdoors incorporating the gardens and the stream, making for a very naturally beautiful wedding theme. Everything was perfect, I had been looking forward to this day ever since I could remember. Haruka and my mother had rushed me into a room, our staging room so to speak. As I sat on a chair in front of a mirror Haruka began to busily fuss at my dress, fluffing it wherever she deemed necessary. My mother was picking at my hair making sure ever strand was just perfect. They were talking but I couldn't hear anything, I was in a daze. I sat staring at my reflection daydreaming. Haruka who was waving a hand in front of my face snapped me back to reality,

" Earth to Shizuru!" I blink and look her in the eyes before smiling,

"Ara, sorry Haruka, I guess I kind of just spaced out."

"I'll say, what were you thinking anyway? I was asking you a ton of questions and you didn't respond to any of them!"

"I wasn't really thinking anything, I was just, here, I guess?"

"What do you mean you were just 'here'? Shouldn't you be more excited than that? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts!" at that Haruka stops fussing and stands with her hands on her hips. My mother had also stopped doing what she was doing to stare at me intently.

"No! Of course not! I love Reito; he's my best friend! I couldn't be happier! I was just day dreaming is all!" Haruka and my mother breathe a collective sigh of relief and continue what they were doing.

"Haruka dear, do you think you can handle this? I'm going to find the photographer and have her set up to take pictures of the ceremony,"

"Yes of course I can ! Don't worry about a thing!" With a nod and a squeeze of my shoulder my mother bustles out the door and into the main hall of the house in search of the photographer.

* * *

I was taking pictures of the guest milling about waiting for the ceremony to start and taking candid shots of the groom when I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder. I turn to see the mother of the bride.

", Where would you like me?"

"Ah yes, well I'd like you to just roam around for the most part during the ceremony, taking pictures of whatever you deem worthy, adorable children, myself, the father of the bride, the groom, his best man, the brides maids and maid of honor, and of course the bride."

"Ok that sounds great. After the ceremony is over, did you want to do a large group shot of everyone that is a part of the wedding in front of the gazebo? I'd like to get a few good shots of everyone together in the natural lighting before the sun sets and I have to use my flash and studio lights."

"That is a wonderful idea! I knew I hired you for a reason! You came highly recommended by friends who have used you for parties!"

"Thank you for the compliment! After the group shots I will go and set up over to the side to take shots of anyone who is interested in getting personal shots with the bride and groom, or just portraits of themselves. I'll have that set up for an hour or two before I'll move on to just taking candid photos of the wedding guests."

"Natsuki, you sound like you know what you're doing, I leave it all to you! Now I'm off to get the ceremony started!" rushes down the hall and up the steps.

Natsuki stares after her wishing she still had a mother around to help her plan her wedding one day. She sighs and makes her way to the backyard.

* * *

"She's coming right Takeda?" Reito fidgeted nervously staring at the back door to the large home. It had been twenty minutes since Shizuru had shown up and still no sign of the bride coming down the aisle.

"Yes, I'm sure she is. You saw the photographer right? You think she likes me? I think she likes me, we had a moment out front earlier." Reito rolls his eyes,

"Takeda, this is my wedding day, could we please talk about ME for once?"

"Huh? Oh yeah of course sure…"

"Thank you."

"Did YOU get the feeling she liked me?" before Reito could respond the band began to play the wedding march.

The back door swung open and out came the brides maids and maid of honor. Everyone rose in anticipation of the bride. Meanwhile Natsuki had been snapping pictures of everyone doing everything, she stops as she hears the wedding march begin to play. She immediately runs to the side of the main aisle to get the best shots of everyone coming down the aisle. After all the bridesmaids have reached the front Natsuki sees the bride. She starts firing off her camera like crazy, not wanting to miss anything about the bride. Shizuru marches down the aisle, her eyes lock with Reito and she feels safe and secure. She breaks the gaze to look around, she sees her mother and a multitude of friends and family smiling at her. She catches a streak of midnight blue to her left. She turns to see what it is only to be met with nothing. Then she sees a flash to her side. She glances over just in time to catch the photographer lowering her camera, their eyes lock for less than a second, and Shizuru's breath catches in her throat. She turns away and takes a deep breath. When she looks back the photographer is gone. She finally reaches her groom and takes his hand.

"Shizuru is something wrong?" Reito looks at her, concern written all over his face.

"No, nothing." I blink trying to shake whatever feeling I was just having.

"You look gorgeous by the way." He smiles his loving smile at me.

"Thank you, you too." I respond looking into his eyes.

The ceremony goes off without a hitch. Natsuki is purposely trying to stay away from the field of vision of the bride. When their eyes had locked earlier Natsuki's heart had stopped. She felt something electric shoot through the air. She couldn't explain it, this had never happened to her before. She berated herself; the bride was just that, a bride! Natsuki had no chance with her ever. She set her mind to it and got back to her job of photographing the wedding. After the ceremony was over Natsuki began to set her tripod up in front of the gazebo while Haruka and rounded up everyone that was supposed to be in the photo. Natsuki had her equipment set up and was staring thru her view finder to make sure everyone was within the frame, as she looked through she noticed the bride staring straight at her. Natsuki didn't dare to look up from behind the camera. She felt that if she were to make actual eye contact with the bride she would freeze up, and that would be counter productive to her job. So she stayed behind the camera, staring at the bride through the viewfinder until everyone was ready.

Shizuru had almost forgotten about her brief eye contact encounter with the photographer. That is until her mother had started shouting directions at everyone in the wedding party to get positioned for the group photo. That's when it hit her again, the photographer, she looked around from where her mother had positioned her and found what she had been searching for. Shizuru looked straight at the camera, waiting for the photographer to look up from behind her camera so that she could stare into her eyes again, but she never did. Instead the photographer stayed perfectly still behind her camera. 'That's strange, why isn't the photographer looking up from her camera?' Shizuru mused to herself. She just had to see her eyes again; they were such a startling shade of green. She tried coughing to see if that would get the photographer's attention. Instead it only worried her new husband,

"Shizuru do you need some water? I can go and fetch some if you'd like?"

"Oh, no thank you Reito, I just was clearing my throat." I smile at him, loving how caring and considerate he was. Ok, so coughing didn't work. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so I did what I do best, I approached the situation head first with a charming smile.

"*Ahem* Excuses me? Miss Photographer? Do you think the photo can be taken sometime soon? I believe our reception is awaiting us?" I lay my accent on thick and use my most charming smile.

Natsuki, who had been watching the bride the entire time through the view finder was shocked when she realized the bride had spoken to her. She was embarrassed beyond belief, she couldn't believe how she had just spaced out. She blushed furiously while looking up from her camera, careful to keep her eyes cast downward away from those crimson eyes that she felt boring into her.

"Ah, I apologize Mrs. Kanzaki! I was just trying to fix my light meter in the camera," I lied, knowing that if I used enough photo terminology no one would be able to say anything to me.

Shizuru tried to contain the grin that wanted so desperately to escape, the photographer was blushing, and it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Ara, that's perfectly fine, Miss Photographer, but please I find it unfair that you would know my name and I not know yours? How will I beckon you to take my photos during the reception if I only know you as Miss Photographer? Unless that is, you don't mind if I beckon you by whistling?" I smile at the photographer, noting a slighter darker shade of red creeping up onto her cheeks.

"Whistling?" She tilts her head to the side, not understanding what I am insinuating. Seeing her tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy is too much for me to bear.

"Yes, whistling, as if I were to call an adorable puppy to my side." I watch as her expression goes from confusion to one of pouting indignance.

"I am NOT an adorable puppy, and my name is Natsuki Kuga!"

"Ara, well Na-tsu-ki, it is a pleasure to meet you, but if you don't mind could we take our group photo and head over to the reception? I believe my wedding guests may begin to riot if they do not get fed soon." She blushes several more shades of red before disappearing behind her camera once more.

"S-S-Sorry! Yes right away! Everyone look at the camera please! 1-2-3!" Natsuki snaps off a handful of shots, completely embarrassed at being teased so mercilessly by the bride. She finishes off and tells everyone they can go. The group begins to disperse, and as Natsuki is getting ready to set up for the individual portrait shots she can't help but think about how beautiful her name sounded coming out of the bride's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who took the time to review. I try my hardest to reply to everyone's review the first time because I truly appreciate that you take the time to tell me what you think, the feed back helps me to improve the story and my writing. Also, I don't have a Beta, so this is all being submitted with just me reading it over, and I tend to miss some of my mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it.

Chapter 3

I just can't get the sound of her voice out of my head! This is bad, REALLY bad. I have to focus, I've been setting up the same light for the past ten minutes. Normally I have the lights up in two minutes flat, all I have to do is screw in the light bulb, put in the necessary filter and I'm done, but because I can't seem to focus it's been taking me a lot longer than normal. had me set up just inside the reception tent off in the corner. I kept looking around hoping to steal a glance of the bride. I searched every few seconds but to no avail, she was nowhere to be seen. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she's probably busy doing the newly married couple routine. Walk around, meet and greet with the tables, idle chitchat with guests, and (I shudder at this thought) the customary kissing of the groom when everyone at the table clinks their glasses with a fork. What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't feel jealous! I don't even know her first name for crying out loud! I just met her, and not really, fifteen minutes ago. I can't help it though; I've never felt this way before. I finally get the lights set up and begin to put together the stand for my background. This part is a little trickier, I have to put together the pieces and unfold everything in order to stand the background up, then I have to put the roll out background on the stand and set it up. I stretch up and have a rather difficult time with getting the background paper up because it stands at about 8 feet, where I only stand at about 5ft 3in. I am struggling a bit when I hear a slight cough behind me, startling me out of what I am doing, I turn to face the source of the noise,

"Oh" I am taken back by the close proximity of the other person, "Hi, I'm sorry did you need anything?" I glance uncertainly at the person before me,

"Uh, I could ask you the same thing, would you like assistance with setting that up?" They say in a slightly flustered tone,

"No, it's ok thanks, I do this all the time."

"Well I mean I just wanted you to know that I can definitely help, I work out at least 5 times a day," The groom's best man boasts, with possibly the stupidest look on his face ever. I barely contain my eye roll as I reply with no humor in my voice,

"That's great and all, but really don't you think working out that much is a bit excessive? I don't really like overly muscled bodies." I see the panic in his eyes and feel a flash of satisfaction flow through me.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, the upside to me is that I'm also VERY sensitive and in tune with my emotional side."

"So you're a cry baby?"

"W-W-What? No! That's not what I said at all!" I can see his confidence dwindling and I revel in the fact.

"Ok, well, If there's nothing you need I think I'd like to get back to setting up my background, um, Tamagutchi was it?" I feign forgetting his name in order to add insult to injury. He looks at me with shock and hurt,

"The name's Takeda babe!" he sounded ridiculous saying that.

"Well, _Takeda_," I say adding a little bit of ice to my voice when I say his name, "I suggest that you not ever call me BABE again, unless you'd like a black eye to match the color of your hair." I finish the sentence with a falsely sweet smile and promptly turn my back to him getting back to the task at hand.

* * *

_Na-tsu-ki. _Her name rolled off of my tongue in the strangest most alluring way. After she told us we were free to go everyone kind of just herded me into the reception tent where all the dinner tables were set up. I had hoped to straggle behind in order to properly introduce myself to her. It's strange but when I made that brief contact with her eyes earlier it felt like I had known her all my life. As Reito and I made our way around the tent talking with guests and thanking them for gifts my mind kept drifting off to our short interaction with each other. She had seemed so nervous and shy, but her outward personality seemed so much more confident. Why did she seem so shy and embarrassed while we spoke? It didn't really matter, all that mattered was how strangely adorable it was to see her blush. I mentally shook myself, what was I thinking? As Reito talks to a very chatty old woman I take the time to look around the tent for where Natsuki was set up. It takes me a moment but I spot her. I see her stretching to set up things and cant help but notice as her button up shirt rides up just a little bit revealing just a small part of her lower back, her skin looks so smooth, but there's something there, a part of a tattoo I think. I'm entranced by the view when all of a sudden a tuxedo-clad man obstructs my line of sight. I frown unconsciously and look up to see who had blocked my view. I noticed the unruly spiky hair and realized that it was Takeda. That man is constantly trying to pick up on women! I watch as the two are interacting, I have no idea what they are saying I am much too far to hear. I can only see Natsuki's face as Takeda is facing away from me. She says something, and then I see a too sweet smile on her face. I can't decipher what kind of smile that was, maybe Takeda had charmed her with something he said, or was that more of a humoring kind of smile? I'm not sure. I am lost deep in thought when I feel a slight squeeze of my hand, I snap my eyes away from Natsuki and towards my hand,

"Oh! Yes Reito?" I look up to meet Reito's gaze and I notice the concern in his eyes.

"Shizuru are you alright? I was squeezing your hand and saying your name for about five minutes."

"huh? Yes, I'm fine, sorry to worry you Reito dear." I try to mentally shake myself again. "Hey Reito? Have you ever felt like someone was meant to be your friend?"

"Sure, when I met you I felt that way."

"Yes, I suppose, I think maybe I'm just a bit drained from today's events so I'm speaking gibberish. " I end my sentence rather flatly, but notice that Reito is only half paying attention, as he is in another conversation with one of his friends from work.

"Sure honey, drained, yeah that must be it…" Reito responds but only as a way to placate me, I continue on thinking out loud,

"Yes, But it feels like I've known her my whole life, like we are meant to be best friends, soul mates or something." At this point I notice that Reito is no where close to listening to me anymore so I let my eyes travel back over to Natsuki's set up. She has a few guests over there already, she's gesturing wildly with her hands and when she turns to the side I can see a noticeable blush on her face. What would make her blush that way? I look over at the couple standing in front of her backdrop. I smile widely when I see the source of her blushing. My good friends Chie and Aoi are there, and as usual Chie is being inappropriate with her hands. Natsuki stomps over to them and promptly moves Chie's hands from around Aoi's chest to her waist, she gestures wildly and returns to her camera. As she walks away Chie lets her hands roam back up Aoi's body to where they lay across her chest once more. I watch as Natsuki bends down to look through her camera and am barely able to contain my laugh when she stands straights up and shouts at Chie.

* * *

That interaction with Takeda really left me feeling slimy. That guy is just so overly conceited, what would make him think he even had a chance with me!? I sigh in frustration and begin to fidget with my hands waiting for guests to come by so that I may take their pictures.

"Excuse me?" I hear a feminine voice say from behind me, I turn around to be met by an intense gaze behind a pair of glasses.

"Uh, yes? How can I help you?" I respond slightly taken aback by the intensity in the woman's eyes. She has a quality about her, she's wearing a formal suit, but doesn't look entirely masculine in it. It actually looks good on her, her dark gray hair is cut short, but not manly short. I don't realize that I'm staring until the guest inches her face closer to me,

"Is something the matter? You aren't speaking much." She whispers breathily. I know I'm the color of a tomato by now. What's wrong with this woman? Why is she so close to me? Before I can respond though, another woman walks up behind Chie and promptly smacks her on the back of her head.

"Chie! What have I said about flirting with other women!?"

"What? Flirting? No way Aoi, you must know by now you are the only one for me! I was merely asking this attractive photographer if she was ok! I was worried for her, she was turning red and not speaking, I thought perhaps she had stopped breathing." She looks over at me and winks. At this I turn even redder.

"Oh Chie, I can't stay mad at you!" With that the brown haired woman wraps her arms around Chie, who I assume is her girlfriend.

"Well ladies, what can I do for you? Are you interested in taking some photos?" I finally manage to ask after I get my blush under control.

"Of course we are! That's why we came over here! Well that and we wanted to meet the hot photographer." Chie winks again and I feel my face overheat.

"Chie, stop teasing the poor woman, you're going to give her a nose bleed." Aoi turns and smiles sweetly at me. "What's your name?"

"Natsuki Kuga. It's a pleasure to meet you." I extend my hand to them. Aoi shakes it, but Chie grips it in her own hand bringing my hand to her mouth and kissing the top of my hand. I blush and yank my hand away. She smiles at me not missing a beat,

"I am Chie Harada, and this fine woman here, is the love of my life, Aoi Senoh." I smile at them, it must be nice to love and be loved so much.

"Well ladies lets set up shall we?"

I begin to position them in a way where they are facing me with their bodies facing slightly at an angle. I put Chie's hands on Aoi's waist and look them over, perfect. I make my way over to my camera and look through the view finder to make sure everything fits in the frame. That's when I notice that Chie's hands are no longer on Aoi's waist. Her hands have somehow found their way onto her chest, her hands cupping her beloved in a way that is far too intimate for me. My face overheats and I look up from behind the camera.

"Chie!!! There are other people who want to take photos stop goofing around!" I stomp over and readjust their hands.

"I'm Sorry Natsuki! But my hands just feel so natural there!" I finish adjusting her hands and stomp back over to my camera. I look through the view finder once more and sure enough, her hands are back over Aoi's breasts. I look up from behind the camera,

"CHIE!!!!!!" I roll my eyes as Chie and Aoi giggle at me. I can't help but smile as well, they seemed like really nice people. Finally Chie gets her wandering hands under control and we take a few good photos. We are exchanging contact info planning on getting together to go out for drinks sometime when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"One moment please," I say without looking behind me. I feel the tap again and sigh, "Just one second please, I'm almost done here." I'm finishing up the paperwork I need for Chie and Aoi's order, but again I feel another tap. I sigh audibly and turn around, "Oh for goodness sake! What is it that is so important that…." My words die in my throat as I turn around to face the disturbance. My eyes meet crimson and coherent thought ends.

"Ara. I apologize. I just wanted to ask if Natsuki would take some photos of me. But I had no idea I would be such an annoyance to Natsuki." She begins to turn around as though she were going to leave. This snaps Natsuki back to attention.

"No! Wait! Don't leave!" Natsuki shouts rather loudly.

"Ara, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." She smiles sweetly at me and I feel my heart flutter. I shouldn't be feeling any fluttering! I compose myself and try to go into business mode.

"Sorry about that. How about you stand here and I can take a few photos of you alone, and then we can get the groom and your family over here." I say in the most monotonous voice I can muster.

* * *

How strange, she was flustered and blushing when all of a sudden it looked as though she put a wall up. Her face became expressionless, and her voice carried no hint of emotion at all, just business. I stare at her intently, willing her to look me in the eyes so that I can tease her some more, but she seems to know what I want and avoids my eye contact at all costs. What is the matter with me? Why do I want to tease her so much anyway? She is positioning me in front of the backdrop, she has me holding a bouquet of flowers when I sneeze and drop them on the floor by accident. I lean down to pick them up not knowing that she was leaning down as well. Our hands touch as we both make to grab the flowers and she looks up at me and I at her. Our eyes lock once more and I feel that electric current between us. I know I should look away, or at the very least, remove my hand from her hand, but I can't move. I CAN'T move? Or I don't want to? I'm afraid of making any sudden movements. As if I'm standing with a shy forest animal, where any sudden movement would startle her into running away. No, I don't want her running away. It feels like I stare into her deep green eyes for what feels like hours, I'm sure it's only been seconds. She starts to lean towards me, wait, what's going on? She's getting closer to my face, but I don't move away, I stay there frozen. She's just centimeters away, closer and closer, I close my eyes and then…

"AHEM." I am startled out of my trance. I blink in surprise. There are no forest green eyes staring into my soul, just empty space. I look down onto the ground where the flowers had fallen and they are no longer there. What just happened? I look up at the source of noise to be met by amused green eyes. "Mrs. Kanzaki, you kind of spaced out there. I almost called the paramedics." She smiles, and it's dazzling. It doesn't seem like she has her walls up anymore.

"What? What happened?" I'm still a little lost as to what had happened.

"Well, you sneezed and dropped the flowers. I bent over to get them but you did too, I looked at you and you kind of froze. So I picked up the flowers and thought you'd get up too, but you kind of just zoned out." She shrugs nonchalantly. Her voice and mannerisms have resorted back to that cold business tone again.

"Ara, I apologize, the day must really be taking its toll on me." I sigh it had felt so real. I straighten up and ready myself for the photos.

* * *

I bend over and look through my camera at her. Holy shit! What just happened! I almost kissed a newly married woman that's what happened! It was like I was being sucked in by a vortex! I was readying my things when she sneezed. It was the most attractive sneeze I'd ever heard. What is that?! Sneezes aren't attractive! Then she drops her flowers, and I bend over to grab them. But her hand touches mine and I look up only to be met by those damn mesmerizing crimson eyes! I couldn't tear my gaze away. It felt like she was looking straight into my soul. Like a magnet my face began inching closer to her, I was so close to her face, then she shut her eyes in expectation. Suddenly, it was like a light was turned on in my head and I snapped my head back and stood up, clearing my throat loudly to get her attention. The look on her face, it was so confused, I felt terrible. I wanted to apologize for my actions, but she didn't seem to think any of it had happened. So I went with it and told her she had spaced out. This was getting ridiculous, I wanted this night to be over so that I could leave the wedding and the bride behind. This is just another job I kept telling myself. I looked through the viewfinder to take the picture and as I readied my camera she looked straight at me, and even though it was through the camera I felt her gaze right into my heart. The shutter clicks and she vanishes from sight for two seconds while the camera takes her photo. I look up at her, but she's staring straight at the camera not moving, my heart flutters and as I open my mouth to say something I'm interrupted.

"Shizuru, my love! There you are!" We both turn to look at the owner of the voice, I smile at him, and Shizuru runs over to him and gives him a tight hug. My smile falters slightly but I turn away before anyone can see the look of sadness in my eyes. Why did I let myself feel this way? Stupid Natsuki. Stupid. I turn around a smile on my face and walls in place.

* * *

I look at Natsuki after giving Reito a tight hug and she has that stupid fake smile on her face again. I hate how she looks when she goes into what I call her 'business mode.' But what right do I have to be mad at her? I'm a married woman, and Natsuki and I aren't even friends! I want to be her friend, yes, that is the feeling that I get with her, I want to be her friend. Her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi again! Have I mentioned how appreciative I am to all the people who have taken the time to read and review the story? I really am. I know it may be a little annoying the way I switch between tenses, but I'm trying to improve. So bear with me my friends. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter 4:

I stand there holding Reito's hands within my own. He had found me getting my photo taken by Natsuki. It had looked like she was going to say something to me before Reito interrupted. I wonder what it was that she wanted to say. For some reason she didn't say anything and instead plastered on that fake smile. Imagine that, someone else giving ME a fake smile! I am notorious for using a smile that I consider to be my "general public" smile. That is, the smile I use for most people is a smile that looks polite and charming, but holds no real meaning. I save my real smile for those I hold close to my heart. When Reito showed up I don't know why but I felt the need to run over and hug him, it was strange really, I just felt this urge to show him just how much I cared. Natsuki maintained her cool demeanor and set us up for our portraits. She positioned us in various poses but continued to avoid my gaze. What was wrong with her? I just wanted to get to know her better. I brushed off the intense feelings I kept having as just wanting, no needing, to get to know her better. While she was photographing us I tried my hardest to keep things light, not wanting to tease her further for fear of her not wanting to get to know me at all. So, until she was finished taking our photos I made sure that I was as aloof as possible with her.

* * *

I'm not entirely sure what I would have said if Reito hadn't showed up when he did. While I was looking at the bride through the camera I just felt this sudden urge to tell her how beautiful she looked. I know I shouldn't be thinking this way, but I just fewl something every time we make eye contact. I think she feels it too. I mean I almost kissed her and she didn't even mention anything. Maybe she wanted the kiss as much as I did? Or maybe I'm just reading into her polite kindness. Perhaps she is just being nice and I am misconstruing the whole thing. I'm sure that's what it is, I mean she just got married! She just got married to an extremely handsome and extremely kind man, of course she is just being nice to me, she would probably think I was some type of weirdo freak if she knew what I was thinking about her! I am such an idiot! The evidence is here as I take their photo! She's gazing into his eyes, she's not even looking at me. Now that I am thinking rationally I can hear it in her voice, the politeness, there's no attraction there! It's just desperate me looking for love where there is nothing! Pathetic! Maybe I should go out with Nao more often and find someone that can make me as happy as these two seem to make each other. I finish taking their photos and turn to them,

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki we're all done here!" I smile politely at them both, pushing whatever feelings feel deep down into my stomach.

"Ah, Thank you Natsuki! I can't wait to see the photos once this is all over! But please, call me Reito, and I'm sure my lovely bride here wouldn't mind if you called her Shizuru, Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki just sounds so formal!" He chuckles light heartedly and looks over to Shizuru.

"Ara, yes, please call me Shizuru, it's only fair you address me by my first name since that's all I've addressed you as the entire day Natsuki." She smiles at me and I feel that slight flutter again, but I swallow the feeling and shove it aside.

"Ok well, Reito, Shizuru, please go and enjoy your dinner I'm going to close this all down and being to shoot photo's of the reception." I turn away from them and begin to take apart my studio lights.

"Thanks again Natsuki, and please feel free to have some food, come on Shizuru let's go take our seats." Reito says kindly to me and begins to walk away.

"Ara, in a moment sweetheart, I just want to ask Natsuki a few things." Shizuru gives Reito a peck on the cheek and smiles at him. At the mention of Shizuru wanting to speak to me I stop what I'm doing and turn to face her. She turns around after giving Reito a kiss on the cheek and smiles at me.

"Yes Shizuru? You wanted to ask me something?"

* * *

After giving Reito a kiss on the cheek I turn to face Natsuki,

"Yes Shizuru? You wanted to ask me something?" She says while tilting her head slightly to the side. When she says my name I feel tingles run up my spine. I shake the feeling and smile at her.

"I just wanted to say ookini to Natsuki for taking so many photo's of Reito and me. I truly appreciate it!" I say to her. She blinks at me and then furrows her brows,

"Er, I'm a photographer, you hired me to take photos of you, it's my job." She responds to me with such bluntness.

"Ara, I know it's your JOB Natsuki, but I'm still thanking you for it."

"You're welcome then I guess?" She says with a shrug, "Shouldn't you be getting to your table I'm sure your family must be starving waiting for you." With that said she turns around and goes back to disassembling her things. Taking the signal that Natsuki is giving me as the conversation being over I turn around and walk over to my table, where sure enough everyone is waiting for me to begin eating.

* * *

My little exchange with Shizuru after Reito had left was a bit odd. It felt as though she were just looking for a reason to speak with me. No, that's not it at all, she really was just being polite and thanking me, why do I keep reading into the things she says and does. Get a grip Natsuki. I finish putting my things away and switch out the battery to my camera. I begin to wander all around the reception area, taking photos of people eating and kids dancing, it really is a beautiful wedding. I step outside of the tent after about an hour to get some fresh air. I gaze into the night sky, it's beautiful, I can see almost all the constellations in the sky. I check my phone for the time, 8:30pm. It's still early, had me hired until about 10:30pm. I sigh and walk back into the tent. As I look around for more photo opportunities I see Shizuru by the beverage table. She seems to be fascinated with the punch bowl. I walk over to see what she's doing.

"Hey, is there anything interesting in there?" I say to her as I peer over her shoulder. She jumps at the sound of my voice and spins around.

"Natsuki! You startled me!" her hand is up by her heart.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, that was a silly of me sneaking up on you like that, but seriously, what are you looking at in the punch bowl?" At my question she smiles sheepishly. That goofy smile takes my breath away, there's just so much in that smile, I can't help but smile at her. Perhaps we can be friends, that is what she seems to be after anyway, my friendship. I give her a gentle smile as encouragement to answer my question.

"Actually Natsuki, it's not the punch itself that I'm enthralled with, rather it's what's IN the punch that I'm interested in." I smirk at her,

"Shizuru did you spike the punch with alcohol?" She looks at me shocked.

"Of course I didn't Natsuki! The thing is I was getting myself a cup of this punch crap when my ring slipped off, slipped off and into the punch." She stirs the punch bowl for effect and all the blueberries floating in the punch spin around in a flurry.

"Ok well, I'm here to help, use the dress, cover me!" I say in my best police detective voice and position her in front of me. As I dunk my hand into the punch bowl I hear someone approach Shizuru.

"Hello there Shizuru," I don't recognize the voice of the man speaking to her, "I've heard a lot about you from Reito, the name's Tate."

"Ara, nice to meet you Tate, I've heard much about you as well."

"You know Shizuru, they say that white is the color of virgins." I roll my eyes at his statement, how is Shizuru still speaking to him, I grasp around in the punch bowl looking for the ring. Blueberry, blueberry, blueberry, Ah ha! There it is, RING. I pull it out and slip it onto Shizuru's hand just on time. "But if I know Reito, the only thing Virgin around here is the olive oil." Shizuru lets out a polite chuckle,

"Oh Tate the old jokes are always the best aren't they?" I don't know if Tate can hear the sarcasm in her voice, but I sure can, and it makes me smile. I slip out from behind Shizuru just as Tate reaches for the ladle to the punch bowl.

"Why hello there, What do we have here?" Tate leers at me, "I'm Tate, but YOU can call me whatever you want." He extends his hand to me. With my still wet with punch hand I grab his hand in a firm handshake and smile sweetly at him,

"And I'm SURE I will." With that I walk away leaving Tate with a wet and sticky hand. As I walk away I turn and look over my shoulder at Shizuru and give her a friendly wink. She smiles broadly at me and mouths the words 'thank you' to me. I get my camera and head over to the dance floor to take pictures of everyone having fun.

* * *

As I watch Natsuki walk away from me I can't contain the smile that is forcing it's way onto my face, she turns and looks at me and gives me an adorable wink. I thank her silently and walk off to find Reito. I walk back to the table to find my father and mother having yet another argument.

"Will you stop eating all the cake you don't need to gain anymore weight!" my mother scolds my father like he's a child. It has no affect on my father and he keeps right on eating.

"Hello darling, do you want some cake?" My father offers me a piece from his fork, I smile and take a bite.

"Father have you seen Reito?"

"Yes, I believe I last saw him on the dance floor dancing with some of the younger children." I look over to the dance floor and sure enough Reito is there dancing with a young girl, letting her stand on his expensive shoes while she spins them around. He is such a sweet and caring man. I walk over to where he is and tap the little girl on the shoulder,

"Pardon me young lady, but might I cut in?" She pouts at me but relents.

"Ah Shizuru were you getting jealous?" He smiles at me, and I laugh.

"No Reito, I'm perfectly secure with myself." He feigns disappointment,

"I guess my plan didn't work then." He dips me and kisses me lightly on the lips. As he pulls me back up towards him spot Natsuki over his shoulder taking a picture of us. I give her an acknowledging smile; she gives me a curt nod in response. That's odd, she was all smiles and winks moments ago.

* * *

I see Reito on the dance floor with a small child dancing. He has the young girl standing on his shoes while he leads her around the dance floor. No wonder Shizuru loves him this guy is perfect! He's handsome, rich, nice, and he loves children! I snap a few shots of him dancing with the little girl until I see Shizuru approach them. I make sure to get a couple of shots of the little girl giving Shizuru a death glare for interrupting her dance with Reito. I continue to focus on the married couple, they seem to be having so much fun together. I see Shizuru laugh right before Reito dips her and leans down to kiss her on the lips. I want to shy away from the sight but I force myself to take pictures of the moment, it's far too romantic and sweet for me to ignore. I'm sure they'll appreciate it once they get the photos from the wedding back. As Reito pulls Shizuru back up to him there is a brief moment of eye contact and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I mentally berate myself and almost miss Shizuru smiling at me in greeting, in a panic I nod at her quickly, once more berating myself for being such an idiot. I walk off to find more things to photograph, anything to get away from Shizuru and my stupid feelings. It's coming up on 9:15pm and I start to put my camera away. Just as I finish packing everything away I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around expecting it to be Shizuru so I put on my friendly smile,

"Yes…." My words die in my throat, it's not Shizuru, "Takeda." The smile disappears and I stare blankly at him.

"What happened to that beautiful smile from moments ago Natsuki?"

"What do you want Takeda, I don't have time for you." Takeda holds his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa Natsuki, I come in peace. I think maybe we started off on the wrong foot."

"I think so too."

"Let's start over please? I don't mind if we're just friends, just don't hate me ok? I look at him suspiciously, but don't sense any deception in what he's saying. I relent and sigh,

"Fine, Takeda, let's start over." I extend my hand to him. "Hi, my name's Natsuki." Takeda takes my hand in his and shakes it,

"It is a pleasure to meet you Natsuki, my name is Takeda." He smiles at me, and all of a sudden he doesn't seem that slimy anymore. "Natsuki? If I may be so bold, would you like to dance?" I furrow my brows at him slightly, but I see no harm in dancing with him and finally I give him a slight smile.

"Sure Takeda, let's boogie." I don't really see the harm in it, the song is a fairly fast one, I give Takeda my hand, which he takes and leads me onto the dance floor. As we settle into a rhythm of dancing the song suddenly changes to a slow one. I recognize it as a song called ' You and Me' by Lifehouse. I glare at Takeda suspiciously and he offers me a sheepish grin. My glare dissipates and turns into an eye roll and an eventual smile. I can't hate the guy for trying. Taking my smile as a good sign he steps just a bit closer to me. He holds my hand in his and puts his hand on my waist swaying to the music with me, he spins me out and pulls me back into him a bit closer than before, "A little too close there Takeda." I warn him. He smiles and takes a step back. I appreciate that he respects my boundaries.

"You know Natsuki, I'm not a bad guy."

"I'm sure you're not Takeda, but you're just not what I'm looking for."

"I can respect that." He nods at me and seems to think about something for a moment before continuing, "but I'd much rather be your friend than nothing at all." I chuckle, not out of malice but out of irony. What he says hits straight home for me with Shizuru, I'd much rather be her friend than nothing at all. I look up at him and see him in a different light.

"Thank you Takeda, I really mean that," I lean forward and rest my head on his shoulder appreciating the new friendship that has just begun with him. The song fades to an end and I pull back and look Takeda in the eyes, I lean up and give him a peck on the cheek. His eyes widen and he blushes, but before he can say anything I lean into his ear, "But just so we don't misunderstand each other, things will never work out romantically between us Takeda, do you know why?" I feel him shake his head no, "Because my friend, I'm a lesbian." I lean back away from him to see the expression on his face. At first it's one of disbelief, then understanding, then smugness. Wait smugness? "Takeda, what are you smirking at?" He looks at me with confidence as he responds,

"Well, I'm just thinking, that explains why you shot me down! You're a…" he leans in close to me so he can whisper, "Vagitarian!" He laughs out loud as I punch him hard in the shoulder. He grabs me and pulls me into a hug. I struggle against him, "Seriously Natsuki, I understand, and thanks for at least being my friend." I stop struggling and slowly return his hug. It felt nice telling someone else about my sexual orientation, the only people that I've ever come out to have been Nao, and my mom.

"You won't say anything right Takeda?" I look at him with concern.

"No Natsuki, I won't. Though you shouldn't be ashamed of it,"

"I'm not ashamed, it's just, I don't really volunteer information, if someone were to ask I wouldn't deny it, but I don't want it broadcasted all over the evening news either." He laughs and I'm so relieved that he didn't react in a negative way that I begin to laugh as well.

* * *

I lose sight of Natsuki as she scurries off the dance floor with her camera. I sigh, I guess she's just doing her job. Reito and I continue to dance and I notice as Takeda enters the dance floor holding…Natsuki's hand?! I had seen them earlier, when he was talking to her as she set up her background stand, she had smiled then, but I wasn't sure what kind of smile it was. I guess it's clear now that it was a smile of fondness. I don't know why but I thank the gods that the song they are dancing to is a fast one. Suddenly the tempo changes dramatically and it becomes a slow song. I glare over at Takeda, he's used this trick on women before! He pays off the DJ and as he gets the woman he wants out on the dance floor he signals the DJ and they switch to a slow song that requires slower movement and closer bodies! I feel Reito pull me closer to him at the switch of the song and I prop my chin up on his shoulder so that I can keep an eye on Takeda and Natsuki. I can't see Natsuki's face because of the angle they are at, but I see Takeda smile. I see him step a little closer to her and I narrow my eyes in suspicion, I watch as they sway together to the song. Takeda twirls Natsuki and pulls her back closer to him and I fume silently to myself. They change direction and now Natsuki is facing me, I can do nothing but stare as I see Natsuki lay her head on his shoulder. Why is this making me so angry! I think I am just fed up with Takeda being such a womanizer. Natsuki is a sweet girl, I don't want her heart to be broken by a man like Takeda! Yes, that's why I'm angry, that HAS to be why I'm angry. Finally I hear the song end, thank goodness, now I can make my way over to them and warn Natsuki about the kind of guy Takeda really is! Then, to my surprise Natsuki kisses Takeda. Sure it was a kiss on the cheek, but STILL! I'm standing there with Reito in shock, of course Reito is already distracted with talking to one of the wedding guests so he doesn't notice me staring at them. As if the kiss weren't enough I see Natsuki lean in towards Takeda's ear to whisper something to him. Judging from the look on Takeda's face it's definitely something good, he has this stupid smug smile on his lips. To my horror he leans in towards Natsuki's ear and she makes no move pull away. Whatever Takeda says to her earns him a punch on the shoulder. I smile in triumph, thinking that maybe Takeda outed himself as a dirt bag, then shockingly I see him grab Natsuki and pull her into a hug. I notice Natsuki struggling and am about to march over there to correct this unwanted action but am shocked once more as I see Natsuki return his hug as the pull apart they begin laughing together. I guess whatever it is that Takeda has said to her has worked, because she seems to be thoroughly enjoying their time together. I audibly grunt in frustration,

"Shizuru, what's wrong?" I turn to see Reito watching me,

"Oh, it's nothing Reito, I was just noticing that Takeda and Natsuki seem to be hitting it off rather well." Reito follows my gaze to where Natsuki and Takeda are still laughing together.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" he looks at me and I give him a dirty look, "Well I mean isn't it? He was telling me earlier that he really liked her."

"Yes, but he's a womanizer isn't he?!"

"Well sure he has kind of a bad reputation with women, but he's a nice guy underneath it all. Besides, Natsuki is an adult I'm sure she knows how to take care of herself. Why does it matter anyway?" His question catches me off guard.

"What? It doesn't. I was just making an observation, you're right, who cares about them. Actually, I think we should set up a dinner date so that they are sure to stay in touch even after our wedding is over!"

"Shizuru you know how I feel about you setting people up, just let them be."

"Nonsense, you said yourself Takeda likes her, and obviously she feels the same," I wave a hand dismissively in Natsuki's direction. "In any case, isn't it time for your thank you speech Reito?" Reito visibly pales.

"Oh, is that now? It's late shouldn't we just skip it?" I smile at Reito, he's so charming and confident but has such a huge problem with speaking in front of a large crowd. I take his hand, come on Reito let's go to the front. We make our way to the main table and tap on the microphone in order to get everyone's attention. "Hi everyone, it's just about time to wrap this beautiful day up and my gorgeous husband here has something he'd like to say to everyone." I sit and pass the microphone to Reito. He holds the microphone and stares out into the audience. I get up and hold his hand, he looks at me and I smile at him reassuringly. I take the microphone from his hand, "Hi Everyone, This is Reito here. I just wanted to thank you all for coming to my wedding." The guests all laugh good naturedly, and Reito smiles over at me. "I just want everyone to know just how much I love Shizuru, she's my best friend and the love of my life." I look over at Reito, "Do you want to take it from here darling?"

"No I think you're doing a great job as me." He smiles and sits down.

"Ok, it's me now, I just want to say thank you to everyone for making this day so special for me. I've dreamed about this day all my life and I am so grateful to be married to my best friend. Reito and I have always gotten along. I knew when we met in grade school that he would be my friend for life. I never dreamed that he'd also become my husband. In movies the happy couple always has to endure such hardships and trials before they get to their happily ever after, that wasn't true for Reito and me. I was easy the whole way through, and I hope it stays that way." I look at Reito and he stands up and wraps me in his arms.

* * *

Takeda and I are still laughing when we hear the microphone being tapped to get our attention. I look up to the main table and see Shizuru and Reito standing there. After some time of waiting for Reito to speak Shizuru finally takes over. Takeda excuses himself as he makes his way to the table. I'm left standing there alone listening to Shizuru's speech. It's obvious through her speech that she loves Reito, I sigh and turn to leave and run right into Chie.

"Hello again Natsuki!" She smiles at me and I weakly smile back. "Hey there, what's with the sad smile? It looks like someone just ran over your dog."

"It's nothing Chie, I think I'm just a little tired, I'm going to head home. It was wonderful meeting you and your girlfriend."

"Ok Natsuki, hey don't forget to give us a call ok? We'd love to go out sometime."

"Sure thing Chie," with that I make my way pass Chie and out the tent. I get on my bike start the engine and take off into the night.

* * *

As I finish my speech Reito stands and embraces me. After a moment we pull apart, Takeda is up at the table speaking with Reito as all the guests ready themselves to leave for the night. I scan the crowd looking for Natsuki, I want to say goodbye and exchange contact information with her. I spot her near the exit of the tent speaking with Chie. I begin to make my way towards her but am stopped several times. I can't be rude so I speak to everyone that stops me, but as I do I see Natsuki exit the tent. I begin to rush towards the exit. I get outside just in time to see the tail lights to her motorcycle disappear into the darkness. For some reason I feel incredibly sad. I walk back inside and finish saying goodbye to the other guests, I guess I can get Natsuki's contact information from my mother, or, _Takeda_. I frown at the thought of Natsuki giving him her phone number. I gag to myself as I picture them having late night phone conversations with each other. I suppose though, if he makes her happy, I should be happy too. It seems strange but I really do feel like Natsuki is supposed a part of my life. We'll become friends soon enough, after I get back from my honeymoon I can get in touch with her and we can start getting to know each other. I smile happily at the thought of getting to know Natsuki, oh and at the thought of my honeymoon, right? I'm excited for my honeymoon. Yes, that must be the reason for the feeling of elation flowing through me right now.

**A/N: **I know!!! A lot of people don't like Takeda, and honestly I don't like him either, but I just felt so bad for the guy, he's always such a jackass and a bad guy that I thought I'd at least make him as likeable as possible in this story. Sorry everyone for the lack of Shiznat, but it's coming I promise, they just have to go through some things before getting there. That way it'll be worth it when it happens!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I really don't have anything to say except thanks again for the reviews and I hope you all continue enjoying the story. Oh and I found a Beta, but I had finished writing this already and thought i'd post it now for everyone, i'll start having my beta read all subsequent chapters after this.

**Disclaimer: **It's not mine.

Chapter 5

It's been seven days since the Kanzaki wedding. I have had many other jobs since then, and I spend most of my time in my shop but I can't stop thinking about Shizuru. So to get my mind off of her I have been diving head first into all my jobs and I have been spending an unhealthy amount of time here at the store. I have even been going out with Nao, lately we've been hanging out with Chie and Aoi as well. The first time I asked Nao if I could bring two friend's Nao thought I was trying to set us up on a blind date! The only thing really though that distracts me is working, well working and my new dog.

I run a small photography store. I sell all types of film, from 35mm to 110mm to Polaroid, even though some people may argue film cameras are outdated I disagree, there are a lot of things you can do with film that you cannot do with digital. I also sell a wide variety of digital cameras, photo paper for development, equipment, 'How To' books, and many other photography essentials. In addition to all of that I have a black room for processing in case any photographers want to develop their photos personally. It's a small business, but it does well and I'm able to live comfortably off the profits, also I can develop all the photos I want in my black room! The only positive thing that has come out of meeting Shizuru is that I find myself more inspired when taking recreational photos. It's as if she's become my muse. Since meeting her I've been able to go out and take photos of just about anything and have it turn out spectacular. Today has been a slightly slow day in the store so I decide to leave my good friend Mai in charge while I go to the darkroom to print some photos that I had taken yesterday afternoon,

"Hey Mai, you can handle it for a little while right?"

"Yes Natsuki, this may not be favorite thing to do like it is yours, but I am indeed capable of handling an empty store," She responds to me sarcastically. Despite her sarcastic remark I smile, I can't help but love Mai, she's so much like a mother to me.

I head into the dark room, and stop once inside the room to allow my eyes to adjust to safe light that is on. As I stand there Mai comes in and pokes her head around the corner, there's no need for a door since there is a small hall before you get to the dark room, and everyone knows that light can't travel around corners,

"Natsuki, I'm about to eat lunch, do you want me to wait for you or should I just eat without you?"

"Mai, I just left you in charge and you want to eat lunch?"

"It's EMPTY out here Natsuki!"

"Fine Mai! Eat your lunch!" Mai smiles at me brightly before disappearing.

As my eyes adjust I begin setting up my station, I select a filter and position my negative in the carrier. I place the carrier into place, adjust the aperture setting, and begin to focus the photo onto the blank table. As the photo begins to focus the image comes into clear view. I had taken a picture of the lake near my home, it was just a basic scenery photograph, but the lighting was perfect, the shadows were just right, and because it was in black and white it just looked ideal. The water on the lake was perfectly still, like the surface was solid, except for the disturbance in the upper left corner of the photo where a duck had just dove underneath the surface. There were other quirks in the photo too, like on the right side you can spot an especially goofy looking dog. It was all black so hard to spot in the photo, but you could see his shining eyes, it looked as though he were staring straight at my camera.

**Flashback**

After I had taken the photo I walked over to where the dog was, I pet him on the head and he wagged his tail happily.

"Hi there little pup, who do you belong to?" He barks loudly and continues to wag his tail. I search his neck for a collar but find none. I look around and don't spot anyone with him. He still looked like just a puppy, maybe six months old tops, he's all black except for his chest and stomach which are white, he has short hair, floppy ears, and his hind right foot is white. It looks like he's lost all his socks except for that one foot. He looks to be a pit-bull and lab mix. Needless to say, I fell in love with him. I stayed with him in the same spot for over an hour thinking maybe someone would come by looking for him, no one ever did. So as I was readying to leave I took him with me. I didn't have to coax him to follow me at all, as soon as I started walking away he was on my heels walking along like he had always been mine. When we got home I gave him a thorough bath because he kind of smelt scummy. After that we had dinner which consisted of whatever meat I could find for him in my fridge (what? I know scraps are bad for dogs but it's not like I had dog food lying around!) and a mayo sandwich for me. I heart mayo. When we were done with dinner we flopped down onto my couch to relax, and for the first time since before the wedding I hadn't thought about Shizuru at all. Well that is until just then. I decided on naming him Duran, when I was growing up my mom had bought me a puppy and his name was Duran too, he was such a great dog. New Duran deserved this name, it was a good name, and I could tell he'd be a good dog. We passed out on the couch together and I fell asleep happy.

**End Flashback**

I smiled as I thought about the day I found Duran. Sigh. Shizuru. I wonder where they went for their honeymoon. I wonder if they are having a good time, I wonder if she's thinking about me? Yeah right, of course she isn't think about me! It's her honeymoon for crying out loud! They are probably consummating their marriage! Ew! Yuck! I face palm my face to wipe the mental image away. I go back to focusing my photo and zone out, completely unaware of the presence of someone else watching me from the entrance.

**

The day after the wedding Reito and I got onto a plane headed for Le Meridien Bora Bora, a tropical resort in French Polynesia. When I stepped off the plane my breath was taken away. It was gorgeous, the water was crystal clear, the sand looked almost white, and the place we were staying, well that was like something out of my dream. Reito had picked out an over water bungalow, a private room situated on a plank held up by sturdy pillars. The bungalow had stairs that led right into the crystal clear warm ocean water, a glass bottom floor that allowed you to look into the ocean, and a sense of privacy. This was a dream come true. Once in the room I collapsed onto the bed relishing the feel of the soft sheets. As I lay there with my eyes close I feel the weight on the bed shift. I open my eyes to see Reito hovering over me, I look at him questioningly,

"Well Shizuru, judging by your reaction I take it you love the honeymoon location?"

"Oh Reito it's fantastic!" Reito smiles at me proudly, but there's another gleam in his eyes, one that I recognize well.

"Reito, I know that look, and as much as I appreciate everything you've done I really am exhausted." He smiles at me understanding what I mean and rolls off of the bed.

"Well I'm going to take a relaxing swim, join me if you'd like." I watch as he walks over to the closet to change. I really was tired, but it wasn't just that, the night of our honeymoon I hadn't felt any desire to be WITH Reito at all, I chalked it up to being so incredibly drained from the wedding earlier that day. He understood and didn't press the matter. Now that we're here in this beautifully romantic place, I still feel no need to have sex with Reito just yet. That isn't unnatural for me though, while we were dating I never really had the urge to have sex, but I thought it was just because I was always so involved with my studying. I think I'm over thinking things, perhaps the stress of the wedding and all is just finally crashing down on me. Maybe after a nap I'll feel better and then I'll be ready to celebrate our marriage with Reito. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

When I wake up I notice that the sun is just about to set. The colors in the sky are breathtaking. I walk out onto our patio and I see Reito napping in a lounge chair, he looks so peaceful and handsome, I walk over to the chair and wake him up with a gentle kiss. He blinks himself awake and looks at me, sleep still evident in his eyes.

"That was a wonderful way to wake up." He moves closer to give me a soft kiss in return.

"After my nap I woke to realize we haven't properly become a married couple yet." I kiss him again. He looks at me and it dawns on him what I'm talking about.

"We don't have to you know, I know you love me, and it doesn't really seem like you want to. You haven't really been you since before the wedding yesterday." I frown at him, he knows me well, as if I want to prove him wrong though, I grasp his hand and lead him into our bungalow and onto our bed. That night we officially consummated our marriage.

The week in our tropical paradise sped by, we did many activities, snorkeling, exploring the mainland's jungle, swimming with sea creatures, and enjoying the food. What we didn't do was have sex again. Though I could see that Reito wanted to, I just didn't feel in the mood at all when we would return to the room after a day's activities. What I love most about Reito is the fact that he will never pressure me into doing something I don't want to do. It didn't seem to faze him much, he seemed to just really enjoying being with me and seeing me happy. At the end of the week we got back on our private plane and headed back home.

When we arrived home Chie, Aoi, and Haruka were there waiting for me. Haruka and Aoi ran to me squealing and jumping, excited that I was back, while Chie hung back and waved at me in her cool way. Reito smiled and took my bags from my hands,

"Go Shizuru, I can see your friends have missed you, and I'm sure you have missed them."

"Ara, are you sure Reito?" I ask him, but my eyes are begging him to say 'yes, I'm sure go have fun.'

"Yes Shizuru, go, I insist." As we run off I glance over my shoulder to look at Reito, and sure enough, Takeda was there taking some of the bags. I knew Takeda wouldn't have left him all alone. I spend the rest of the evening with the girls, telling them about my honeymoon. At the end of our night together we make plans to see each other again the following night, Chie and Aoi want to take me to some new bar and Haruka wants to introduce us to "somebody special." I agree to the night out and head home for the remainder of the evening. I walk through the front door of our home and I hear Reito shout for me,

"Shizuru sweet heart guess what we got in the mail!" I walk over to him to see what has got him so excited. I look down and see an envelope addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki. The return address only has the name Kuga Photography written. Our wedding photos….Natsuki. I was supposed to get her contact information from Chie, I wonder if perhaps Natsuki would like to come over to dinner some time, it'd be the perfect opportunity to reintroduce her to Takeda, Reito did say Takeda liked her and I do want to get to know her better. Natsuki had seemed to like Takeda, and if I want to be her friend what better way than to set her up with my husband's best friend, that way every time Takeda comes by, Natsuki will be there as well. The perfect plan! I snap back to reality when I hear Reito's voice,

"Let's open them Shizuru I can't wait to see how gorgeous you look!"

"Oh Reito you don't have to smooth talk me any longer we're married now!" He laughs and tears open the envelope. There are a ton of photos inside, a bunch of 8x12, 8x10, 5x7, 4x6, and even wallet sized ones, my mother really outdid herself on ordering these. We browse through all of them, Natsuki is a really talented photographer, there is an especially good close up candid shot of my face, the lighting adds a soft glow to my face and she's captured a moment where my eyes are smiling and you can see the happiness in them. As we go through more I notice that a lot of the candid shots are of me, she just caught me at all the right times.

"Wow Shizuru you do look gorgeous, the camera loves you." I smile, the camera loves me? Yes, that must be it, I must be easy to photograph and that's why Natsuki took so many photos of me. We finish looking through the photos and I grab my phone to call my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi mother, we're back from our honeymoon, and we received the photos you ordered from Natsuki."

"Oh wonderful! You'll have to tell me all about the honeymoon, but first tell me this, did you too work on making me any grandchildren?"

"MOTHER!!" I blush even though we're speaking over the phone.

"What? One still wants to have children while one can still pick them up!"

"Goodbye mother."

"Goodbye dear, call me tomorrow to have lunch and we can catch up."

"Ok, tell dad I say hi." I hang up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"Shizuru are you going to sleep already?"

"Yes, the girls really wore me out with all their questions. I'm fatigued."

"Oh, alright, I'm going to stay and catch up on some work for tomorrow."

"I wish you would just quit, Tate is such an ass."

"I wish I could quit too, but that job makes me a lot of money, money that we love."

I finish getting ready for bed and finally lie down. It had been an exhausting day, with the plane trip home, and the girls keeping me out all night, I fall asleep with no problems.

**

I'm just about ready to go to bed when I hear my cell phone start to ring, I groan and reach over to the nightstand to where my phone is vibrating and ringing like crazy. I look at the display and it reads "CHIE." I sigh as I pick up, hoping that she understands I'm in bed ready to sleep.

"Yes Chie?"

"Hi Natsuki! I'm sorry were you asleep already?"

"Not quite… What's up?"

"Well I wanted to ask you now so that you don't make any plans but would you like to go out tomorrow night at around 9ish? Aoi wants to go to this new bar and I want to get a good group together so that we have tons of fun."

"Uh, sure I guess, I'll invite Mai and another friend of mine. Who's going?"

"Oh, just some people that Aoi and I know, it'll be fun, you'll like them. They were all in the wedding you were working at."

"Oh, ok, I didn't really talk to anyone else there, but if you say so."

"Ok meet at the bar tomorrow night ok?" Chie gives me the address so that I can find the bar and we hang up. I sigh and roll over onto my stomach to try and sleep, the wedding. I was doing perfectly fine before that wedding.

**

The next evening at around 8pm I start to get ready to go out with Chie and Aoi, Haruka insisted that she come pick me up since she wants to introduce her new "friend" to me alone so that I can meet her. I don't know why Haruka calls her girlfriends "friends" we all know she's a lesbian, but I suppose she's just not comfortable saying that, I don't understand why, we'd still love her, we're all very open-minded, and hello, Chie and Aoi are lesbians. I was brushing my hair in front of my mirror when I hear Reito call up the stairs for me,

"Honey, Haruka is here, and she's brought along the most adorable looking _friend_." I hear Haruka shout something unintelligible at Reito. "alright alright, relax Haruka." I take one last look at myself in the mirror before descending the stairs, tonight I opted for something simple, I'm wearing a black skirt that goes down to right above my knee, there is a slit that goes up to about mid thigh on the right side, I have on a dark red v-neck sweater that hugs me snugly, and black 3inch pumps. "Shizuru you look gorgeous. Are you sure I shouldn't go and keep my eye on you? Make sure no one tries to steal my wife away from me?" I shove Reito playfully and give him a peck on the lips.

"Reito, I told you that you are more than welcome to come with us tonight."

"Yes I know, and as much as I would like to, Tate already has a ton of work for me to catch up on. Besides you know what happens when I get drunk, I start to sing bad American songs."

"Ah, yes it's probably best you NOT attend then." We all laugh, and I momentarily forget that Haruka has a guest with her until I hear a shy chuckle. "Well well well, who do we have here Haruka?"

"Oh right!!! Shizuru, I'd like you to meet my very good friend, Yukino." I look at the girl to Haruka's left, she's small in stature, with mouse brown hair that is cut short and glasses, although she's simple, there is an attractive quality to her. Perhaps it's the air of innocence that she lets off, or the look of adoration in her eyes when she looks at Haruka.

"It's nice to meet you Yukino and I'm very glad you could join us on our night out." I shake the girls hand and she smiles at me shyly.

"I'm very honored that you all are allowing me to come along. Haruka has told me a lot about you all."

"All good I hope." I smile sweetly at her.

"If it's not good Yukino, you be sure to tell me, my name is Reito, Shizuru's husband." Reito gives her a charming smile, which she blushes at.

"Don't be silly Reito, stop being paranoid, lets go Shizuru we're going to be late." With that Haruka stomps out the door and into her car. Sometimes Haruka gets irritated with Reito's over protectiveness, even when he's just joking about it. The drive there is a short one, we call Chie and Aoi before getting to the bar and they inform us that everyone is inside already at a private booth at the back left of the bar. We get out of the car and walk up to the bouncer, everyone shows their I.D and he lets us in, I spot Chie and Aoi at the booth and I notice two red heads I've never seen before, one with bright red hair, and the other with red, almost orange hair.

**

The next day as I'm closing up the store for the day I ask Mai if she wants to go out tonight,

"Hey Mai, some friends of mine invited me to a new bar tonight, I already invited Nao, but I was wondering if you wanted to go as well? I didn't want to only show up with Nao in case my other friends bring a lot of people I'd like to have my own group to talk to." I look at her with pleading eyes.

"Gosh, fine Natsuki, you know I can never say no to you when you give me those puppy dog eyes. What time should I arrive at your house?"

"They said to meet at 9pm, but the bar is literally down the street from my apartment, I didn't even know they were opening a bar there!"

"Of course you wouldn't know, the only things you do unless you are forced to do otherwise, are work, ride your Ducati, and play with Duran." I smile sheepishly at her.

"Well can you blame me? All three things make me happy! Anyway, lets just meet at my place at 8:30 and we can walk down there together."

"Sounds like a plan boss, I'll see you later then." I finish closing up and head home to take a shower and get ready. Chie had told me that the bar wasn't totally formal but tennis shoes were not allowed, I guess that's her subtle way of saying 'Hey Natsuki don't show up in your converse.' I finish getting ready and head into my kitchen to make a light snack before I go out. Duran barks at me happily and nudges his bowl with his nose.

"Hi Duran, are you hungry?" He wags his tail and nudges the bowl again. "Alright alright," I pour a cup of kibble into his bowl and go about making myself a sandwich. I'm just about done eating my sandwich when there's a knock at my door. I open the door and greet Mai and Nao.

"Wow Natsuki you look hot." Nao says suggestively at me and winks. I blush at her comment and punch her in the shoulder. Nao is always flirting with me, I never know if she is joking or being serious. She's wearing a black leather miniskirt (her fabric of choice) and a black halter top with boots that come up to her knees.

"Yeah boss, I've never seen you look so girly before." Mai walks in after her, she's wearing stone washed blue jeans with brown boots and a white tight fitting low cut blouse, the blouse can barely contain her large chest. I didn't think I looked all that hot, I was wearing dark blue jeans with a pair of black dress boots and a navy blue spaghetti strap tank top, the top was skin tight and exposed just a little bit of my well toned abdomen and my lower back.

"Shut up you guys." I grab my keys and we leave my house walking just a few minutes until we get to the bar. I see Chie and Aoi waiting outside, we walk up and I introduce them both to Nao and Mai.

"Whoa, Natsuki you have some hot friends!" Chie says while winking at the girls, Aoi promptly smacks her on the back of her head,

"You'll have to excuse my girlfriend ladies she thinks that she's God's gift to women." We all laugh and I turn to Chie.

"Hey where are your other friends?"

"Oh, they always show up late, lets just go in without them, they'll meet us inside." I shrug and we all go inside. Once inside I look around, it's a decent sized bar, there's a dj, a dance floor, a circular bar right in the center of the room and two smaller bars on both sides of the room. There are water affects like waterfalls and fountains scattered throughout the room, this is one fancy looking bar. We head to the back of the bar where Chie and Aoi have reserved us a private booth. The waitress takes our orders and promptly brings back our drinks. I, like always, am having a cranberry and vodka, while Chie seems to be drinking whatever beer they have on tap, Mai has some type of fruity martini, Nao is drinking rum and coke, and Aoi, being the designated driver, is having a water. We talk and joke around for about 30 minutes when we run out of drinks, rather than wait for the waitress I volunteer to get the next round of drinks from the bar.

"Ok guys, the same? I'll go to the bar and get it."

"Hooray for Natsuki the bartender!" Mai is already buzzed, she's a lightweight when it comes to drinking. As I stand there waiting for the bartender to make our drinks I look over to our booth. I notice that Chie's friends must have arrived since I don't recognize the loud blond, or the small girl with the glasses. The bartender hands me the drinks on a tray and I hand him my credit card telling him to leave my tab open. I head back over to the booth with our drinks.

**

We make our way over to Chie and Aoi I smile as I notice the red head with the bright red hair gawking at me. I know I'm beautiful, I'm not conceited about it, but I know that men and women alike find me attractive.

"Shizuru you made it! I was beginning to think you guys weren't coming Haruka! Who is that adorable girl with you?" Chie shouts and stands to hug everyone.

"Chie, Aoi, This is Yukino. Yukino this is Chie and Aoi, you have to watch yourself around Chie she's kind of a flirt." Chie puts on her hurt expression.

"Hey, I resent that, anyway, Shizuru, Haruka, meet Nao and Mai." We all smile and exchange pleasantries. I notice that the girls at the table have already begun drinking, so I volunteer to get us some drinks at the smaller bar near the wall for Haruka, Yukino, and myself. I walk off and order our drinks, as I am headed back to our booth I collide with someone who is walking with an entire tray of drinks.

**

I'm walking back to the booth as quick as I can with our tray of drinks because I'm deathly afraid that I'll trip and spill it all, I am kind of accident prone. As I'm walking there I notice the blonde and the smaller woman are already at the table talking and laughing with everyone, I'm so focused on trying to not spill everything I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going. I'm almost to the table when, BAM! I feel someone crashing into me. The drinks on my tray go flying in front of me while the person I've run into has managed to spill all of her drinks onto my chest and has somehow landed directly on top of me. I am immediately enraged I blink back some of the cold liquid splashed onto my face and look up into the eyes of the person who still seems to be on top of me. What I see staring back are the most beautiful ruby red eyes I've ever seen.

"Shizuru?" I say her name breathlessly surprised that it's her on top of me.

"Na-tsu-ki?" She barely whispers out my name, but I feel myself lost in her voice and eyes. I immediately begin to blush, and I feel my body warm up as I realize she's lying on top of me in a crowded bar. This is inappropriate and embarrassing, I've spent a week trying to forget about her, and here she is lying on top of me while my top is wet. I hastily push her off me and to the side as I get up and begin ringing out my now soaked top.

**

I'm walking back with our three drinks in my hands when I notice someone coming in my direction rather quickly, she seems to be holding a tray full of drinks. Before I can move out of her way she runs into me, her drinks go flying and mine fly right onto her shirt. I lose my footing and fall landing directly on top of her. I push myself up and away from the woman, but I freeze when I see who it is I've quite literally run into. Staring up at me with the angriest and most beautiful emerald green eyes is none other than Natsuki. My Natsuki, err, my FRIEND Natsuki.

"Shizuru?" she says my same in a breathy whisper and it takes everything I have to say her name back.

"Na-tsu-ki?" Her name comes out as a whisper, I have no idea why. Maybe it was because I was lying on top of her, maybe it was because I had just spilled drinks all over her shirt. Who knows why, all I know is that I desperately want to get to know this alluring go beneath me. Before I can say anything else I see a ton of emotions flicker across Natsuki's face, embarrassment (of course), her face is as red as a strawberry, a flicker of happiness, and then at the end frustration and anger. Without a word she pushes me off and to the side and stands up, ringing her soaked tank top out. I'm confused to say the least, why did she push me like that?

"Ara, that was rude." I say looking at her from the floor. She stops ringing out her shirt to look at me.

"Oh, well I apologize," She says sarcastically, "But I didn't like lying on my back in a crowded bar with a stranger on top of me. Not to mention my shirt is SOAKED through and I hate the feeling of fabric sticking to me." She finishes off rather angrily. Why is she so mad? It was an accident. Did she just call me a stranger? That kind of hurt.

"I apologize Natsuki, I truly do, but I wouldn't call us STRANGERS." I look at her with hurt in my eyes, "I mean we spent an entire day together." Her eyes soften for a moment before she speaks again.

"Shizuru, it was your WEDDING DAY. We HAD to spend time together, your mother hired me to take photos of YOU." She says with a sigh at the end. Why is she being so difficult? Why doesn't she want to be my friend?

"While that may be true Natsuki, I had thought you had a good time at the wedding, I know I did, and I really did enjoy meeting you." I finish as I stand up and dust myself off, she was being rude and I did not appreciate that. "Thank you for the photos by the way, they are beautiful." I switch my tone to that of business formality and begin to walk back towards our booth, where our friends were staring at us.

**

After pushing Shizuru off of me I began to ring the water out of my top. I looked over to her when I heard her speak,

"Ara, that was rude." she had an adorable expression on her face, it wasn't quite angry, like her voice conveyed, it was playful. I didn't want to play though, I really was upset with having drinks spilt on my shirt, and I was upset that all these feelings for Shizuru came rushing back when I looked into her eyes.

"Oh, well I apologize," I responded sarcastically, "But I didn't like lying on my back in a crowed bar with a stranger on top of me. Not to mention my shirt is SOAKED through and I hate the feeling of fabric sticking to me." she looked so sad when I had referred to us as strangers. I was about to apologize when she went on with what she was saying.

"I apologize Natsuki, I truly do, but I wouldn't call us STRANGERS." I see the sadness in her eyes and berate myself for being the cause of that sadness, "I mean we spent an entire day together." I look at her kindly for a moment. Then I get angry all over again, is she just toying with me? Bringing up her wedding as the day we hung out all day, she can't be serious!

"Shizuru, that was your WEDDING DAY. We HAD to spend time together, your mother hired me to take photos of YOU." I say to her rather bluntly, I don't bother to hide the exasperation out of my voice. My crush on her is already difficult enough without her making it worse. When she speaks again her tone is completely different, no hint of playfulness in it at all.

"While that may be true Natsuki, I had thought you had a good time at the wedding, I know I did, and I really did enjoy meeting you." She stands and dusts herself off, she doesn't even look at me while she's saying all this, I feel a chill run down my spine when she looks me in the eyes again, "Thank you for the photos by the way, they are beautiful." With that being said she quickly turns and heads back to the booth where our friends are. I stand there with my mouth slightly open staring after her. What was that? She switched personalities so quickly I didn't even have time to register it. I walk back to our group of friends and notice everyone staring at us. Chie opens her mouth to speak,

"You guys know each other? I didn't even realize you spoke during the wedding. I mean during that group shot I remember Shizuru teasing you, but I thought that was it. Shizuru teases everyone like that." There it was I got my confirmation, 'Shizuru teases everyone like that.' So I was reading into everything she was doing. I shrug as I try to pat dry my wet top.

"I wouldn't say we KNOW each other. But yes we spoke on more than one occasion during her wedding." I was growing frustrated, the wet shirt really was beginning to get on my nerves, and now finding out that everything I thought really was just me over exaggeration the situation in my mind really put me in a foul mood. I looked around the table, they had already ordered extra drinks, I saw four empty cups by Nao, who was looking at me with a stupid smirk on her face. I roll my eyes, drunk Nao always seems to hit on me.

"Hey pup, you look good in a wet shirt." Nao winks at me and licks her lips seductively.

**

After I make our way to our booth I watch as Natsuki walks towards us, the shirt clinging to her body in a way that should be illegal. I watch the exchange between her a Chie, I heard when she emphasized not KNOWING each other, and I felt a stab at my heart. Really, why was she affecting me like this? Surely I couldn't have a crush on the woman? I JUST got married and already I'm having feelings for another person? This is just far too confusing. I am dragged out of my thoughts when I hear Natsuki's friend Nao speak,

"Hey pup, you look good in a wet shirt." She winks and licks her lips, I stare at her incredulously, then I look at Natsuki who rolls her eyes. I feel a twinge of jealousy in my chest. Natsuki's eye roll turns into a smile,

"Nao you are definitely drunk, that's the only time you openly hit on me."

"What? You're crazy, I hit on you all the time, you're just too dense to realize unless I'm blunt about it." Nao takes a sip of her drink and gestures to cup in front of Natsuki. "we ordered you more drinks, we figured we stock up so that you don't get into another people accident"

"There are four drinks on this table for me, are you trying to get me drunk?" Natsuki takes one cup and downs it in two gulps.

"Yes, I am. That way we can all go back to your apartment and have our way with you."

"Here here!" Aoi and Chie both shout simultaneously. I watch as she blushes.

"You guys are nerds." She is about to take another sip from another drink when Haruka addresses her.

"Hi, I'm Haruka, this is my friend Yukino, it's a pleasure to actually meet you, your photos really were very nice." She reaches out to shake Natsuki's hand.

"Hi, thanks very much, it's a nice meeting you as well," Natsuki wipes her hand on her shirt to dry it, then looks down at her shirt, as if forgetting it was wet from all the drinks, she sighs, " I'm sorry I don't think we should shake hands, my hand is incredibly wet and sticky." Chie and Nao begin to laugh, "Oh shut up you perverts!" She begins to ring the liquid out of her shirt again. "God I hate wet shirts!" With this she pulls the shirt up and off of her body. I gasp at the sight. Her abdomen is perfectly toned, but not overly so, I can't spot one ounce of fat on her. My mouth is hanging open until I feel someone's finger below my chin closing my mouth for me. I look over at Chie and although her mouth is agape she has managed to close mine, she leans in next to my ear,

"close your mouth Shizuru you're a married woman involved in a monogamous marriage, Aoi and I have discussed threesomes and I'm sure she wouldn't mind one with Natsuki." Chie leans back to her spot and smiles. I can't help but silently be angry. What is Chie talking about? I saw Natsuki first, she's MINE. Wait, what am I saying, she's not MINE. Reito is mine, this is becoming ridiculous. Natsuki is standing there in nothing but her jeans and a navy blue lace bra downing another drink. She'll be drunk in no time if she's not already. I can't imagine a sober Natsuki would take off her shirt in public. Some time passes and I watch as Natsuki drinks all four of the drinks they had ordered for her plus three more. She's still standing around in just her bra, I'm surprised the bar staff hasn't asked her to get dressed again, but I guess not too surprised, her body is gorgeous, maybe they are just enjoying the view as well. Everyone else at the table had been getting steadily more drunk as well, even Aoi who was supposed to be the designated driver, Yukino and Haruka were off dancing somewhere, and Mai was being chatted up by some guy. Nao however, was staring at Natsuki's body hungrily, I didn't like the look at all so I turned away to talk with Aoi and Chie, who while not making out, were groping each other.

"Hey guys, I think it's time for me to go, it's getting late and you all are drunk."

"What? Now Shiz, just stay! You've only had two drinks, maybe if you had a few more you'd have more fun, look Natsuki is dancing. Man that woman is HOT." Chie and Aoi gaze onto the dance floor where Natsuki and Nao are dancing, rather close to each other. I sight angers me slightly, why am I angry? I'm married to Reito, Natsuki can dance with whoever she wants. I grab the closest drink to me and gulp it down, hoping to numb the feelings that I feel growing within me. I cringe as I down the drink, I'm not sure what it was but it was loaded with alcohol. I feel the alcohol rush to my head a bit and I feel a little light headed. I look back over to the dance floor, Nao has her hands on Natsuki's hips, she's whispering something into Natsuki's ear, and whatever it is elicits a laugh from Natsuki. I narrow my eyes in jealousy and grab another drink. I drink that down as well, shaking off the sting of the alcohol. I don't drink often, but when I do it doesn't take long before I'm drunk. As I'm staring at them someone walks in front of me and obstructs my view. I look up angrily into lavender eyes.

"Hi, I can't help but notice that you're drinking alone here," I look at her irritated,

"I'm not alone I'm with…" I trail off as I turn to my side where Chie and Aoi are supposed to be, only to find two emptiness. I look around the woman and see them dancing and making out on the dance floor, I roll my eyes, "Ara, it would seem I AM alone."

"You don't have to be, would you like to dance?" She looks at me and extends a graceful hand towards me, "My name's Anh." I look at her and hesitate,

"I'm Shizuru it's nice to meet you," I grab her hand and she pulls me towards her.

"That's a beautiful name, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." She drags me to the dance floor and holds me close. The song isn't a really slow one so I'm a little bothered by how close we are standing. I look over her shoulder to just in time to see Nao attempt to kiss Natsuki. I close my eyes tightly not wanting to see Natsuki kiss her, why? Fine I'll admit it, I think I have a crush on Natsuki. I peek open my eyes and see Natsuki shoving Nao away. She leans in and says something to Nao, Nao nods and they hug. I smile, feeling relief course through my body as I realize that they did not kiss, or if they did, Natsuki did NOT want it. I'm so distracted by watching Natsuki I don't realize that Anh has moved her hands lower down my back she leans in closer to my head and I feel her take my ear lobe into her mouth. Just as I feel this I see Natsuki look in my direction. Her face is enraged, I'm so shocked by what Anh is doing I barely register Natsuki storming out of the club. I push Anh off of me,

"Whoa what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?!" I shout at her as I hold up my hand, "I'm married!"

"You agreed to dance with me!"

"Yes, I did, but I did NOT agree for you to suck on my ear!" I rush towards the exit but am stopped by a drunk Haruka.

"Sh-Sh-Shiz-uru. We're all going to Natsuki's. We're tdrunks to drife." I make my way past her.

"Ok great I'll meet you all there!" I rush out the door and into the night, I have no idea which direction Natsuki's house is, and in my drunken state I'm not so sure which direction is up. I glance back and forth looking for any sign of her, and then I see her, half way down the block. I run after her and shout her name.

"Natsuki!" she stops and turns around, she spots me running towards her and briskly turns away and starts to walk again.

**

This is unbelievable! First Nao tries to kiss me, she's never kissed me before, just flirting, then I have to tell her that I love her but more like a best friend, not as a lover, she smiles and calls me a stupid pup and we share a laugh. Then I look up to see Shizuru in the arms of another woman dancing! Dancing and then the other woman has her earlobe in her mouth! What is that about!? I feel my body begin to overheat, but not in embarrassment, in jealousy, I rush out of the bar fearing that if I had stayed around I might have knocked that stranger unconscious for touching Shizuru like that. I walk briskly down the street towards my house, I had to get home and into a cold shower. All these feelings were unhealthy. Maybe I should give Nao a chance, at least Nao is single, and not straight. I stop abruptly when I hear my name being called,

"Natsuki!" I stop and turn around, it's Shizuru, and she's running, she's running in high heels a skirt, and a tight sweater, I watch mesmerized as she runs towards me. I shake my thoughts away and turn around abruptly walking as fast as I can. Cold shower, that's what I need a nice cold shower. I continue walking as fast as I can the night air hitting my warm skin sends shockwaves throughout my body. It's cold, that's good, I should put my shirt on. The cold air acts to sober me up slightly, in that stuffy bar I could feel my head throbbing and the effects of the liquor were so much stronger in there. Out here I was able to breathe fresh air and realize that having my shirt of was indeed a bad idea. I stop dead in my tracks and pull my now, only partially damp, tank top back on. As I am pulling my shirt over my head, I feel someone crash into me. I fall flat onto my chest and groan I turn my head and look over my shoulder.

"Ara, we should stop meeting this way." She smiles at me seductively, she's sprawled out on top of my back with her arms on either side of my body. I grumble and try to lift myself up, but I feel Shizuru rag doll her body, and my body collapses with her full body weight.

"Shizuru what are you doing? Let me get up?" I try to get up again, and this time I feel her snake her arms around my abdomen.

"Natsuki you are cold, let me warm you up with a hug." She snuggles her face between my shoulder blades and holds me. I feel my body overheat and this time I succeed as I push myself up and off of the ground. Shizuru still has her arms wrapped around me. I turn in her embrace to face her. She smiles at me as she opens her mouth to speak, I can't move, every time I look into her eyes I freeze,

"Natsuki, I…" she pauses mid sentence and I see her face contort, "…am going to be sick!" I grab her shoulders quickly and turn her to the side where she promptly vomits. Even though Shizuru is vomiting and dry heaving I can't help but think about how nice it felt to be wrapped in her arms, but that was just her being drunk. She didn't know what she was doing. After she finishes I put my arm around her to help her stand up straight.

"Oi, Shizuru, you smell like barf." She gives me a dirty look,

"Natsuki should not be talking, she doesn't smell as fresh as roses either."

"Come on Shizuru, you can freshen up at my apartment." With that I lead her to my home. As we walk into my apartment I show her where my bathroom is. I wash my own face and sticky hands at the kitchen sink and go into my room to change my clothes. I hear the sink water being turned on and I figure Shizuru is washing her face off, I strip out of my dirty jeans and damp top and toss them in my hamper in the corner of my room, then I walk over to my dresser to find something to put on.

**

After I finished throwing up Natsuki helped me walk to her apartment. I was so embarrassed, first to run straight into her landing on top of her like that in that compromising position. Then as I was about to tell her that she made me feel things I've never felt before I threw up! How inopportune! Once we got back to her place she pointed me towards the bathroom, allowing me to wash up first, how kind of her. As I finished washing my face I opened the bathroom door and walked into her living room. I didn't see her anywhere so I wandered farther into the apartment looking for her. I didn't have to look too far, I spotted her in her bedroom, with her back to me, in her underwear. I had seen her bra already, but to see her in almost near nakedness was something else entirely. I gazed at her starting from her feet all the way up her beautiful legs, to her incredibly nice ass, to her smooth back, up her neck and into her emerald eyes. Wait eyes?! I had been caught, but to my surprise she was the one turning red and stuttering,

"Sh-Shizuru! I didn't hear you come out of the bathroom!" she pulled on what she had in her hands quickly, which to my disappointment turned out to be boxer shorts and a tank top.

"Ara, so it would seem Natsuki." MY Natsuki, I said in my head. I shook the feelings out of my head, this is terrible, I don't even think she likes me like that, or at all for that matter. Plus it shouldn't matter if she liked me like that! I'm married to Reito! I love Reito, maybe I just have a crush on Natsuki, a harmless school girl crush, that will go away in time. Yes I'm sure that's what it is. "Thank you for allowing me to wash up I truly appreciate it."

"You're welcome," her face was going back to it's normal color now that she had all her clothes on. "Did you want to sober up a bit more here? I think everyone else is supposed to come by as well."

"Yes that would be nice thank you Natsuki." With that we both walked into the living room, she turned on the TV. and sat on the couch, I sat as well, though a little closer to her than I had intended to. It seemed my body acted on its own, as I somehow found myself even closer to her, I crossed my arms across my chest so that my right hand was extremely close to her right arm. I reached out tentatively with my fingers and brushed them across her bare arm, I pinked slightly at my actions.

**

I settled onto the couch and turned the TV on. I was surfing the channels when Shizuru plopped down onto the couch next to me. She landed a few inches away from me making me painfully aware of her presence. I was trying my hardest to concentrate on whatever was on the TV but found myself incredibly distracted. Now that she had washed her face, I could smell her, it wasn't a perfume or anything, it was just _her_. I was entranced by her smell, it was natural, and sweet, and before my mind could process anything else, I felt her fingers brush against my upper right arm. I felt dizzy, her fingers were tracing back and forth across my upper arm, just that slight touch was enough to send shockwaves all through my body. I sighed and looked over in her direction, sure enough, she was staring straight at me,

"Shizuru," she maintained her eye contact with me but turned her body so that she was facing me completely, both her hands now were running up and down both my arms.

"Na-tsu-ki." I shook myself out of my haze, this shouldn't be happen, I'm not supposed to mess with a married couple. They were happy, happy and together, and I didn't want to wreck that, it wasn't right. I turned my face away forcing myself to break eye contact with her.

**

What was I doing? I was brushing my fingers across her arm, it felt so soft. Then she turned and looked at me so I turned my head to face her. My heart erupted in my chest, the feelings there were so strong, yet I knew it was wrong. Her face when she looked at me held the most intense of emotions. There seemed to be so much going on in her mind. What was she thinking? Then she said my name. That was enough, I turned so that was facing her and placed both my hands on either side of her arms, I ran my hands down the length of her arms then back up. Her skin was so smooth I wanted to feel more, but before I could she turned away from me. I stopped moving my hands and left them holding hers,

"Natsuki, what's the matter?"

"Shizuru, you're married."

"I know, and I'm sorry, it's just, I've never felt this way before, not even with Reito. Yes I love him, but I never felt this excitement before, this NEED." She looked at me, pain written across her face, I hated that I was the cause of that pain.

"Shizuru this is wrong," She paused, "I'm sorry what I mean to say is that this isn't what you think, I don't feel this way towards you," She emphasized what she meant by squeezing my hands, which were still holding onto hers.

"What?" I looked at her with disbelief. There was no way this was wrong, she had to feel it to, or maybe she didn't? There was nothing in our interactions together that ever pointed to her having any type of feelings for me other than that of hired photographer and employer. No, she never professed any type of love to me. Did I even know if she liked women? Nao had tried to kiss her and was rejected, she seemed to enjoy Takeda's company at the wedding. Oh my God. How did I get it all so terribly wrong? Here I am completely crushing on her, and at the most she looks at me as only a friend! I'm an idiot. "Ara, I apologize Natsuki, perhaps I'm not as sober as I thought was, maybe it's just the alcohol that's got me acting this way." I smile weakly at her and she squeezes my hands in comfort.

"No Shizuru, don't apologize, I…" before she can finish we hear the loud voices of our other companions outside our door, she smiles, releases my hands, and stands to open the door for them.

**

I had to turn away from her gaze, if I hadn't I think I would have kissed her, and I can't kiss her, she's MARRIED. I didn't want to tear them apart, and Reito, he seemed so kind and in love with her.

"Natsuki, what's the matter?" at the sound of her voice I turn back and face her, my resolve to put an end to this in place.

"Shizuru, you're married."

"I know, and I'm sorry, it's just, I've never felt this way before, not even with Reito. Yes I love him, but I never felt this excitement before, this NEED." My heart crumbled, if only things were different, if only I hadn't met her on the day of her wedding. I had to do this though, I didn't want to be the person who ruined people's happiness. Plus, Reito could give her the world, I could only give her my love, I would never be able to afford a fancy house, or a fancy car for her. I steeled myself and spoke, this time with a confident unwavering voice,

"Shizuru this is wrong," I paused to collect myself, this was harder than I thought, I so badly wanted to hold her and kiss her and make love to her, I shook myself and continued, ""I'm sorry what I mean to say is that this isn't what you think, I don't feel this way towards you," I squeezed her hands, in an attempt to comfort myself because I knew this would be the last time I would hold her hands within my own.

"What?" She looked at me with this horribly sad face. I felt my heart shatter. I was a terrible person, she seemed to be lost in thought but then suddenly continued, "Ara, I apologize Natsuki, perhaps I'm not as sober as I thought I was, maybe it's just the alcohol that's got me acting this way." Of course, she's drunk. Her sudden affection towards me was probably just because she's drunk! How naïve of me to think that she could possibly want to be with me. When she sobers up tomorrow she probably won't even remember this happened. I squeeze her hands again, sadly, knowing this really will be the last time I'm able to hold them so intimately.

"No Shizuru, don't apologize, I…." I was about to tell her that I was the one that was sorry, sorry for reading into her actions when obviously she was under the influence of alcohol, but I heard the voices of our friends finally arriving at my front door. I softly smile at her and release her hands as I stand to open the door for them. This was an extremely long and tiring night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok I know I said I would have my beta proof read everything after Chapter 5 but I had to get this one out before I forgot what I wanted to write. Also, thanks again for all the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the plot! Just the twists and turns. **

Chapter 6

I opened the door and watched as everyone stumbled in drunk. Nao was holding Mai, Yukino was trying to hold Haruka, and Chie was holding/groping Aoi. Everyone shouted their greetings to me, and then moved past me and into the living room.

"Shizuru! You're here already! You're fast, like some type of super fast runner…lady." Chie said, more like shouted, at Shizuru with her face only inches away from her.

"Ara, Chie, you smell like the bar."

"I don't care what you say! As long as Aoi loves me! Right my love?" Chie looks over to her girlfriend on the couch only to find Aoi has passed out. She frowns and begins to poke her love in the cheek with her finger trying to wake her up.

"Chie you should leave her alone, how would you like it if I poked your cheek while you slept?" Haruka said to Chie while wavering slightly, Chie looked at her and grinned,

"You can poke my cheeks anytime Haruka!" Haruka fumed, and to my surprise I saw Yukino glare at Chie. Even in her sleepy state Aoi managed to smack her palm across Chie's face.

"Will you all shut up?! I'm trying to rest here!" Nao shouts from the ground, she was lying flat on her back with her arm thrown over her eyes to block out the light.

"Yes please do, my head is pounding." Mai is curled up on the recliner with her head nestled between her arms. As I look around my living room I see that everyone has already staked out their spot to sleep, Aoi and Chie lie snuggled on the couch, Haruka and Yukino share the love seat, Mai in the recliner, Shizuru was lying on the other half of the couch shared by Aoi and Chie, and Nao was on the floor, wait, where did she go? The spot Nao had just occupied was now empty. I look up to see her disappearing into my bedroom. Oh no she didn't!

"Nao!!! Get out of my room!" I shout as I run towards my room.

"Oh come on pup! I'm practically sober now, I'm just too sleepy to drive home, I promise I won't puke or try to hit on you while we sleep!" I sigh and relent, we had shared the same bed before, and we were best friends after all.

"FINE, but NO funny business Nao!" I turn to walk back into the living room to get pillows and blankets for everyone when I run straight smack into someone who had been standing very closely behind me.

* * *

I watch as Natsuki opens the door for our very drunk friends. They all stumble in and suddenly I find my face very close to Chie's,

"Shizuru! You're here already! You're fast, like some type of super fast runner…lady." I smell the alcohol still on Chie's breath,

"Ara, Chie, you smell like the bar." I hold my nose shut to emphasize my point,

"I don't care what you say! As long as Aoi loves me! Right my love?" Chie then becomes distracted with trying to wake up Aoi.

"Chie you should leave her alone, how would you like it if I poked your cheek while you slept?" I look over at Haruka, smiling because she is unaware of a tiny Yukino wrapped around her waist.

"You can poke my cheeks anytime Haruka!" I look back over to Haruka and am pleasantly surprised to find a small Yukino glaring furiously at Chie.

"Will you all shut up?! I'm trying to rest here!" I glance over at where Nao is lying flat on her back.

"Yes please do, my head is pounding." Mai looks the way I feel, exhausted. I am snapped out of my exhausted reverie when I hear Natsuki's voice.

"Nao!!! Get out of my room!" I hear Natsuki shout and turn to see her standing in the doorway of her room.

"Oh come on pup! I'm practically sober now, I'm just too sleepy to drive home, I promise I won't puke or try to hit on you while we sleep!" I hear Nao shout from Natsuki's bedroom. I am paying close attention the exchange, waiting to see Nao get kicked out of Natsuki's room, I mean if I wasn't going to sleep there I didn't want anyone else to either, then I'm shocked as I hear Natsuki's response.

"FINE, but NO funny business Nao!" I quickly jump from off of the couch and rush to Natsuki's bedroom door, I skid to a stop directly behind Natsuki. I didn't expect her to turn around so abruptly so when she turns and begins to walk she runs face first into me, this time I'm the one knocked onto my back and I find Natsuki on top of me. I rather like this position. I look up at her and smile.

"Really Natsuki we should stop running into each other, at least in the literal sense." She smiles down at me and brushes a lock of stray hair out of my face. I sigh into her touch. As I lean into her hand I feel her pull it away abruptly, and before I know it her body is lifted off of mine.

"Sorry." She mumbles as she rushes over to her linens closet to grab blankets and pillows for everyone. That was strange. I swear it looked like she had wanted to kiss me. I push myself up from the ground and follow her with my eyes as she lovingly covers everyone with a blanket and puts a pillow under their heads. She's so kind, I see it even though she hides it behind her brash persona. She walks back to where I'm standing near her bedroom and holds out a pillow and blanket to me.

"I didn't know where you wanted to sleep so, here." I look at her but make no move to take the objects. "Shizuru? Are you going to take the blanket and pillows?"

"No." I say simply and stare at her.

"You'll get cold without them."

"Ara, how will I get cold if I'm sharing a bed with Natsuki and Nao?" She stares at me with her mouth open slightly, as if she were going to say something but her voice wasn't working.

* * *

Again I find myself running into Shizuru, except this time I'm the one on top.

"Really Natsuki we should stop running into each other, at least in the literal sense." I smile at her, she really is quite stunning. An errant hair has somehow found it's way onto her face and I find that it is obstructing my view of her eyes, I smile as I brush the hair out of her face. I hear her sigh and it makes my heart flutter, then I feel her slightly lean into my hand. Bad Natsuki! BAD! I stop suddenly and get off of her in a flash.

"Sorry." I mumble as I rush down the hall to the linens closet. I grab blankets and pillows for everyone, then I walk around the living room dispensing them to the drunks sprawled all over my living room. I place the pillows under their heads in the hopes that if they throw up in the middle of the night they'll at least throw up on the pillow, it'd be much easier to just throw those away than to clean my couches and my floor. I walk back to Shizuru blanket and pillow in hand.

"I didn't know where you wanted to sleep so, here." I had her the objects, "Shizuru? Are you going to take the blanket and pillows?"

"No." she says simply while look straight at me.

"You'll get cold without them." I argue trying to reason with her.

"Ara, how will I get cold if I'm sharing a bed with Natsuki and Nao?" I'm about to say something, but her comment catches me off guard and my mouth drops open. I try to speak but the only thing that comes out is a squeak. Finally I find my voice.

"Seriously? You want to sleep in the bed too?"

"I'm sorry Natsuki but sleeping on a couch always gives me a sore neck and I really don't want to wake up hung over and with aching muscles." She looks at me pleading. I'm too nice sometimes,

"FINE. But same goes for you, no funny business!"

"Scout's honor" She says as she holds up two fingers as if she really were a Scout. I watch as Shizuru walks over to my bed, she crawls under the sheets and settles on the left far side of the bed. I survey the situation and see that Nao has claimed the right side of the bed while Shizuru has claimed the left, leaving me with a very small amount of the center. I sigh and turn out the lights closing the door but leaving it open enough so that if any of the drunks outside wake up they know I'm not having some wild sex party with Nao and Shizuru. I crawl onto the bed trying my very hardest not to move it, Nao and Shizuru seemed to have passed out, fucking drunks. Even though I'm feeling frustrated I can't help but smile, before I had two very good friends, Nao and Mai, and tonight I find myself surrounded by five all new friends, who I like a lot, yes, Shizuru could become a really good friends if I learned how to control my feelings for her. In the end I really would rather have her as a friend than as nothing at all. Without realizing it I had drifted off into sleep, the last coherent thing I remember is Takeda telling me the exact same thing about me. I smile, 'Takeda' he's a new friend as well, I fall asleep smiling at the thought of all the new people in my life.

* * *

After promising Natsuki that I wouldn't fondle her in our sleep I crawl onto the bed, not wanting to be so close to Nao I settle on the opposite side of the bed. I shut my eyes and try to relax, my nerves are on edge knowing that I will be sleeping inches away from Natsuki. I feel the weight of the bed shift as Natsuki crawls into the center. She lies down and judging by the weight distribution on the bed I assume she's lying on her back. I lay as still as I can calming my rapidly beating heart, I want so badly to turn over and hold Natsuki while we sleep but I had promised her I wouldn't. I listen to her breathing and hear it gradually even out, signaling that she has finally fallen asleep, I let out a silent breath I had not realized I had been holding. As I slowly exhale I hear Natsuki's voice,

"Takeda…" I freeze, did I hear correctly? Did Natsuki, MY Natsuki just breathe out Takeda's name?! I ball my hands up into fists clenching them tightly. She was dreaming about him! I really was stupid. No wonder she didn't want Nao or me to try anything, she really is straight! What an idiot I am. I fume for about thirty minutes until without realizing it I fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night to find myself entangled in arms and legs. I try to move but am restricted by Nao's legs wrapped around my lower half her head lying on my chest. I glance down at my body and see Shizuru's arms wrapped around my waist with her head lying on the other side of my chest. I sigh. Perfect. I knew this would happen I should have just slept on the floor. I begin to untangle myself from their death grips and am successful in not waking them up. I hear them both sigh in frustration as I exit their arms and legs, in my stead I lay a body pillow, hoping it will be enough for them. I walk over to wear I had left the blanket and pillow I got for Shizuru, I pick it up and lay it down on the floor. I settle myself and fall back asleep. I wake up at 5:45am. This is the first time ever that I have woken up before the sunrise, but I know I have to, there are seven other girls sleeping in this house and I want first dibs at the bathroom for my morning bath. I look up and see Nao and Shizuru still sleeping and still wrapped around the body pillow, I quietly make my way through the living room and into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, sleeping on the floor did not agree with me, I start to brush my teeth as I turn on the water for the bath that I want to take. I don't normally take baths but with the way my muscles feel I know it will help loosen the tension. I test the water, it's nice and hot, I strip down and slide into the tub, I let out a long sigh and relax into the water submerging everything but my face, having my ears below the water all I can here is my breathing as I slowly drift off into a light trance.

* * *

The sound of running water wakes me up. I look to the center of the bed where Natsuki should have been and notice in her place is an oversized body pillow. I step out of the bed and step on another pillow. I notice the pillow and blanket on the ground and sigh. Had Natsuki slept on the floor? I feel terrible, it was not my intention to make her sleep on the hardwood floor, I just didn't want Nao touching her. I glance at the clock on her nightstand, it reads 5:55am. What is Natsuki doing up so early? Well obviously I know, I note the sound of running water. Suddenly I feel the need to be near her. I stealthily make my way out of her bedroom and through the living room, careful not to wake anyone. I walk up to the bathroom door and press my ear to the door, I hear her sigh, I want to be the reason for that content sight, I don't want Takeda to be the one, not one bit. I bring my hand to the doorknob and turn it slightly, I'm shocked that it turns all the way, why didn't she lock the door? I smile to myself, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that a naked Natsuki is lying in the tub right on the other side of this door. I push it open silently and step through, closing the door and locking it with a loud click. I look over to Natsuki hoping she hadn't heard the click of the lock. No such luck, as I turn to face her she's staring at me wide eyed, shock written all over her face, she covers her chest with her hands.

"Shizuru!!! What are you doing in here!" Her face is completely red and I can't help but smile.

"Natsuki keep your voice down, you'll wake everyone in the house." This seems to calm her down as the next words out of her mouth are in a whisper,

"Seriously what are you doing in here? Can't you see I'm taking a bath?"

"Oh I CAN see my Natsuki." I openly stare at her body beneath the water. She tries in vain to cover her chest and the area between her legs.

"M-m-my Natsuki?"

"Mine."

"Yours?"

"YES." I take the few steps to come up right next to her in the tub. I strip out of my clothes, I had been sleeping in an oversized t-shirt she had lent me. I watch as her eyes grow even wider. I step one foot first into the tub followed by the other. Natsuki is frozen to the spot. I slowly lower myself down into the water so that I am straddling her lap in the water. I bring my arms to encircle her neck and pull myself close to her face. Our faces are mere inches apart as I whisper her name, "Na-tsu-ki" I see her shiver and I notice the goose bumps forming on her arms.

"Shizuru" she whispers my name to me. I can hold back no longer and I close the gap between our faces. I take her lips within my own and lightly lick them with my tongue. I feel her shudder beneath me and I smile into our kiss as she wraps her arms around my waist pulling me closer. I feel her pull her legs up so that now I am sitting directly over her center I feel the friction her action causes against my own burning center and I groan into her mouth. Her lips part and I push my tongue into her mouth wanting to explore it thoroughly. Her hands move down to cup my ass and I push harder into her hands when I feel her squeeze me. I drop one hand down to her chest and begin to softly rub the tender flesh of her right breast. She pulls back for air gasping at the feel of my hand on her. I take the opportunity to kiss my way along her jaw line and up to her left ear. I suck and nip at the sensitive flesh here and am rewarded with a hard squeeze and a light bite on my own ear. I make a noise close to a growl and move my way lower down to suck on her neck. I nip at her gently earning a low purr from her throat. I continue kneading her right breast and move my head to her left taking her taut nipple into my mouth. This action causes me to move further down her body and she loses hold on my ass, instead I feel her raking her nails up and down the length of my back. She arches up to meet my mouth and I reward her with a light bite of her nipple. Her hands go to the back of my head and I feel her pressing me into her chest. My free hand begins to wander around under the water, down her flat stomach to her thighs and finally, to her center. I slide my index finger up and down her slit, expertly avoiding the sensitive bundle of nerves that will send her over the edge. Even though we are in the water I can feel her slickness. It's warmer than the water and has a different texture. I release her nipple and move back up her body needing to feel her tongue in my mouth. I straddle her waist again but keep my hand buried between our bodies. I roughly take her mouth with mine. The kiss is passionate and filled with need, I gasp as I feel her tongue push it's way into my mouth, she coaxes my tongue into her mouth and sucks on it gently. I grind myself down on her when I feel her hand reach between my legs. She slides one then two fingers slide into me gently rocking me back and forth, we develop a rhythm and begin to rock together, causing little waves of water to hit the sides of the tub. I feel her thumb caress me while her fingers are in me and I explode in a mini shock of orgasmic bliss, I stroke her with more vigor, bent on making her climax before me, or at the very least at the same time as myself. I sense that she is close and I release her mouth to suck and nip at her ear. She moans into me, and then, I feel what I had been waiting for, I feel her contract around my fingers, I feel her shaking in my arms, and then I hear her voice,

"Shiiiiizuuuruuu." She moans my name into my ear and it sends me over the edge I climax onto her hand gripping her with my free arm I rock until I can take no more and extract her hand from my center. I lean in to kiss her and we share a long passionate kiss, as I lean back I look into light brown, almost hazel eyes, wait what? I lean back further and see Reito looking back at me.

"Shizuru? What have you been doing? You look all worked up, and your face is incredibly red, and why is your hand so slick, he holds up the hand that was only moments ago inside of Natsuki, he is leaning closer to it when I shout,

"REITO NO!" I bolt upright into bed panting. I look around and spot the clock on Natsuki's night stand, 5:55am, I stare down at the bed and notice the vacant spot in the center, I look over the side of the bed and see the discarded pillow and blanket, and I hear the running water coming from the bathroom. It had all seemed so real, and I hand enjoyed it immensely, that is until Natsuki turned into Reito. Oh my. Why had it turned into a nightmare when Natsuki had turned into my husband?! This was wrong, all wrong, and yet I couldn't help feeling that I should sneak my way into the bathroom to see where things would go between Natsuki and I. No, that would be bad, what if she rejected me, which is likely, since I didn't hear her whispering MY name in her sleep. I sigh and get out of bed, there was no way I was going to get back to sleep. I head into the kitchen and as quietly as I could I started working on breakfast.

**A/N: I know don't kill me, with chapter five being all, she loves me she doesn't love me, and I love her but I shouldn't lover her and now with chapter six being a dream you might all be getting a little angry with me. But honestly what's a good shiznat story without a little trial and tribulation right? Don't hate me! Oh, and I changed the Rating to M because I think dropped the "F" bomb somewhere in here, and oh also the dream sex scene. **

**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry I could not update right away. It was kindly brought to my attention that my POV switching that i like to do was becoming slightly repetitive, so i consciously tried to keep from being so repetitive in this chapter. Let me know how it works out. I still haven't started using my volunteer beta yet, i just get so trigger happy about posting these for everyone. ok well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 7:

I opened Natsuki's refrigerator to look for ingredients. There was close to nothing edible in the fridge. I saw maybe five different mayo containers, but only one package of ham, a package of bacon, some eggs, bread, cheese, and two tomatoes. Seriously? What was Natsuki eating to stay alive? She obviously wasn't eating the ham or bacon, the packages were still sealed. I took what I could and set about making breakfast, about five minutes into frying the bacon I hear soft foot steps coming up behind me. I turn and see a dishelved Mai rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Shizuru, would you like a hand with the cooking?"

"Sure Mai thanks so much for offering." I gratefully accept her help. Mai starts cracking all the eggs into a large bowl, using a whisk to beat the eggs into yellow fluffiness. I watch her in awe, she was so fast! She began chopping the tomatoes up dicing them into little squares, never once cutting her finger. I find that I am only getting in her way as she sighs in exasperation at me when I don't know what to do.

"Ok Mai. I can see you have this under control, you can finish up, I'm going to see if Natsuki is done with the bathroom." With that I leave a very occupied Mai with the task of cooking breakfast for all eight of the girls. I get to the bathroom door and reach for the door knob, scenes from my dream flash through my mind, a part of me wants to burst through that door and catch Natsuki in a compromising position, while the other half wants to get to know her better and become her friend, after all, I am a married woman. I move my hand from the doorknob and instead knock gently on the door, after a moment I hear a response,

"Yes?"

"Good morning Natsuki, I was just wondering if you were almost done in there? I'd like very much to wash my face and take a quick shower."

"Oh, yeah, sorry Shizuru, I'm almost finished here."

"Ara, did I interrupt something Natsuki? I would hate to stop you short of…_finishing._" I say with a suggestive lilt to my voice.

"Oi!! It's nothing like that! I meant that I'm almost done with my bath!" Even through the door I can tell she's blushing.

"Or, if Natsuki likes I can come in and give her a hand?" I say in a husky voice, I don't know what it is but I just can't help but to tease her. In a flurry the door in front of me is opened and I am face to face with a very red, very flustered Natsuki.

"Arg!! Just use it already! Geeze!" Natsuki pushes past me, and I shiver as I feel her still damp, and incredibly warm bare shoulder brush my arm. I scold myself, 'control yourself Shizuru! You don't even know if she likes women, stop making things out of nothing, it's just a crush, and at the end of the day you will go home and sleep in the same bed as Reito, well, that didn't happened at the end of yesterday, at the end of yesterday I was sharing a bed with my Natsuki' I sigh happily. Stop it! I scold myself silently.

"Many thanks Natsuki, and might I add you smell wonderful." She grunts a reply and disappears into her room. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind me stripping out of my clothes with the intention of getting under the already warm spray of the showerhead. I strip down to just my panties when all of a sudden the bathroom door swings open, why hadn't I locked that door?! There in the doorway stands a very sleepy looking Aoi. I quickly cover my private areas. At first it doesn't seem like Aoi even notices that the bathroom is occupied, she walks in and is about to sit down and use the toilet when I decide to make my presence known,

"Ahem" I clear my throat. She looks up at me once then turns away, but then quickly turns back in my direction.

"SHIZURU! What are you doing here?!" she stares at me wide eyed,

"Ara, I could ask you the same thing Aoi, but it's obvious what YOU are about to do here" I look her up and down to make her aware of her bottom half, which has her bottoms partially pulled down revealing her simple white cotton panties. Aoi shrieks and pulls her pants up quickly, but unfortunately not quickly enough because at that moment Chie jumps into view and with her cell phone takes a very embarrassing photo.

"CHIE!!!!" Aoi begins to chase Chie around the living room.

"Oh come on Aoi! You look adorable!"

"Chie you better delete that photo from your phone!" I continue to watch them run around the living room.

"What?! No way! Besides there's a very good looking Shizuru standing off to the side in the photo!" with this Aoi stops running and they both ogle the cell phone screen. I snap to attention and calmly walk over to the door of the bathroom.

"As much as I enjoy having people stare at me, I'd much rather they stare at the real version of me, as opposed to digital image of me." I say calmly while standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Chie and Aoi look up from the phone to stare at me. "Besides, I'd hate to have to take actions against the both of you if the photo were to be forwarded to others outside of this apartment." My voice holds a slight edge to it and I smile coldly at them. I remove my crossed arms from about my chest and lean against the door frame, "In addition to that, if you all want to see my form so badly, all you had to do was ask" I stand in front of them with my chest exposed and a smile on my face. I watch as everyone in the living room stares at me with jaws hitting the floor. I smirk, I've always been a bit of an exhibitionist.

* * *

After I finishing dressing I walk back into my living room, I had heard Chie and Aoi yelling about something moments ago, but now everything seemed quiet, too quiet. I open the door of my bedroom and step out into the living room. I notice that nobody is moving, Mai isn't cooking, Chie and Aoi have their jaws hanging open, and Haruka and Yukino who have just woken up apparently haven't even moved away from their embrace. I follow everyone's gaze and finally I see what it is they are all staring at, a topless Shizuru is standing in the doorway of the bathroom leaning against it leaving her incredibly ample bust uncovered. I make a loud 'EEP' noise and promptly do a face plant into my floor passing out from the excess amount of blood that had rushed into my head at seeing Shizuru's breasts.

I'm not what revives me but I find myself staring up at the ceiling of my apartment, my head is being supported by something soft, and I can vaguely feel something brushing my cheek back and forth. I grumble inaudibly,

"Mmmmph." I turn my head to the right,

"Natsuki," I hear my name being called and try to blink the haze out of my eyes. "Natsuki, answer me." I hear the voice again, it's a beautiful sound. "Natsuki are you alright?" Finally I'm able to blink the fuzziness from my eyes and I turn my head further to the right as my vision comes into focus. Just as I can see clearly again I realize I'm staring right at a towel-covered chest. I try to sit up to move away, only to find that I'm still light headed, I fall over and off side of my bed. "NATSUKI!!" I look up from my position on the floor and see Shizuru poking her head over the side of my bed, her face is silhouetted in a shadow and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. "Natsuki are you alright!" She quickly jumps off the bed and kneels beside me. I nod weakly,

"Mmmmhmm…" my lack of voice and my shaking isn't from falling, or passing out, it's at the fact that I have just now realized that I am indeed head over heels in love with Shizuru Kanzaki, a married woman. Shizuru takes my trembling as a bad sign and takes my face into her hands.

"Natsuki I'm so sorry! This is entirely fault! I'm sorry the sight of me made you pass out and hurt yourself so badly!" she sounds extremely upset and I immediately feel bad.

"No, No Shizuru it's not your fault, I'm fine really I am." I try to reassure her but she's not looking at me, she has her eyes shut tight and I see sparkling tears trying to escape from her tightly shut eyes through her lashes. "Please, really, look at me I'm fine." She finally opens her eyes and my heart flutters in my chest, the sun hits her eyes in just the right way causing the unshed tears in her eyes to sparkle making them resemble the most beautiful of rubies.

"Natsuki?" I shake myself out of my thoughts,

"Yes Shizuru, I'm fine, see?" I flash her a lopsided grin.

"Oh Natsuki I'm so glad! I was so worried!" She hugs me to her chest and I blush. I pull back slightly, but remain in her grasp.

"I'm sorry I worried you, I didn't mean to." I rub my nose subconsciously, it aches a little from the face plant I did when I passed out. Shizuru frowns at me.

"Oh! Your nose must hurt! Do you need me to get you some ice for it?"

"No, I'm fine really, it's just a bit sore." She tilts her head to the side slightly to look at me. Then, before I even know what's happening she leans down and kisses me on the forehead right between my eyes. My eyes widen in surprise and I blush furiously.

"Gah! What was that for?!?!" I begin to push away from her but she holds my face firmly in her hands.

"That, Natsuki, was to make your forehead feel better, since I am the one responsible for the pain, and this," she leans in again, and I freak out, I jerk my head away from her suddenly, but because she is holding onto my face I kind of rubber band back towards her and our lips connect. It's only for a second, maybe even less, but for that second time seems to stop. I can feel how soft her lips are and I melt into her. But it's over too soon because she suddenly pulls back. "Natsuki I'm sorry! Please don't hate me, I hadn't meant to kiss your lips, I was aiming for your nose because I saw you rubbing it! I'm so sorry." She says quickly, clearly in a panic. My heart sinks, she's panicking? Does she regret kissing me on the lips? She probably does, she probably just looks at me as a friend, and here I am feeling like that was the kiss of a lifetime. Look at her! She's freaking out! She probably thinks it's gross that she kissed a girl! I sigh and mentally slap myself, Natsuki you idiot.

"No Shizuru, please calm down, I don't hate you." She stops ranting and looks at me,

"You don't?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh thank goodness, I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you as a friend. I value your friendship so much!" I'm her friend, it's confirmed. It's better than nothing. "Well, Natsuki, since you're not hurt I should probably go and shower, she looks down at her towel.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to take up your time, you must be in a hurry to get back home." I look out the window as I say that to her.

"I'm not in a hurry, but yes I probably should get back to my loving husband." With that she turns and walks towards the bedroom door, just as she's about to leave she turns and speaks to me, "I am really sorry about the kiss Natsuki, I wouldn't want to do anything to make you angry or uncomfortable, I'm glad we're friends, we are going to be friends right Natsuki?"

"Sure, that would be great." I smile at her.

"Good, I'd be crushed if my new friend were to hate me." She walks out the door and closes it behind her. As she leaves I speak to an empty room,

"I don't think I could ever hate you Shizuru." I drop onto the bed and curl into a ball holding the body pillow that Shizuru slept with last night. I can smell her on the pillow and it makes my heart ache.

* * *

I shut the door to Natsuki's bedroom, I pause as I think I hear her speaking. I stop to listen but all I hear are the springs in her mattress squeaking, she must have gone to lie down again. I walk into the living room to a barrage of questions,

"Is she alright?" Mai asks in a very motherly voice.

"We heard a crash did anything happen?" Aoi glances at me with worried eyes.

"Can we eat I'm starving!" Haruka, now fully awake, albeit with bed head hair, shouts from the kitchen table. I smile at the group of people gathered in the kitchen, I like this new circle of friends.

"Yes, she's fine, she's just resting, I'm going to take that shower now. No more photos right Chie?"

"RIGHT!!" Chie mock salutes me. I am about to get to the bathroom when there is a knock on the front door. I sigh.

"I'll get it since I'm closest, everyone continue eating." I walk to the door and open it. On the other side is a young woman with unruly black hair that is sticking up in every direction with two braids that hang on either side of her face. Her eyes almost look feral, but there is an innocent aura about her, she smiles a toothy smile at me.

"Hi! Is Natsuki around? I just wanted to drop off her dog, Duran." I look down next to her and see the most adorable puppy alive, he's staring up at me with his big brown eyes, as if asking me if I knew where his beloved owner was. The girl continues to talk, "I'm her neighbor, and she asked me to take care of him last night and said to drop him off in the morning. It's the morning, so I'm here. She peers around me and into the kitchen, so, you guys are having breakfast?"

"Ara, you are an extremely friendly young lady, you've told me everything but your name." I smile at her,

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Mikoto." She extends her hand and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you Mikoto, I'm Shizuru, and I'm sure there's room at the table if you'd like to join them for breakfast."

"That'd be great!! Here." She hands me Duran's leash and walks into the kitchen, everyone stops eating to stare at her, she smiles and begins to introduce herself.

"Oh! You're so cute!" Mai hugs the young woman to her chest, the girl doesn't seem to mind. I shake my head and close the front door. I take Duran and lead him back to Natsuki's room and knock gently on her door.

"Come in." I hear the soft reply. I poke my head around the door and smile at the sight that I see. Natsuki is curled up on the bed hugging the giant body pillow. She looks so adorable and innocent.

"I'm sorry Natsuki but there's someone here to see you." She looks up at my voice and quickly releases the pillow.

"Oh, I thought you had gone to shower,"

"It seems that I'll never get that shower I want, perhaps you can hold my hand and walk me to the restroom? I tease her lightly and she blushes,

"Shut up Shizuru!"

"Ok, ok, I was just joking, here's your special guest," I lean down and unhook the leash from Duran's collar. Once unhooked Duran runs through the bedroom door and hops onto the bed licking Natsuki's face all over.

"DURAN! You're back! Did you have fun with Mikoto?!" Duran licks her all over the face while wagging his tail faster than the speed of light.

"I think he missed his owner." Natsuki looks over at me and smiles her happy smile.

"I missed him too! Thanks for bringing him in Shizuru."

"My pleasure Natsuki. Ok, this time I really will go and take my shower." I smile at her and leave her in the room with Duran. Finally I make it to the bathroom with no interruptions, I make sure to lock the door this time, and step into the shower.

* * *

I was lying on the bed with Duran still, after a thorough face licking and finally settled down and lay his head in my lap slowly drifting off into sleep. I shake my head, he always seems so sleepy when he comes back from being with Mikoto. Every time I ask her she says that they just sit around her apartment. I don't know why he always comes back sleepy. I think it's because he doesn't sleep well when he's away from me. I lie on my back scratching the top of Duran's head with one hand and lose myself in my thoughts. I hear the door open and look over to see who it is.

"Hi Natsuki, I brought some toast and scrambled eggs in for you." Nao says as she steps inside and shuts the bedroom door. She walks towards the bed and stops once she's by the side. I look up at her expectantly, "Fine, I also brought you a bottle of mayo." I smile brightly.

"Thanks Nao! You're the best." I grab the plate and squirt a generous amount onto my toast.

"Natsuki you are disgusting." She scrunches her face up. "Really how do you eat that stuff?"

"Like this!" I shove the piece of toast into my mouth. She stares at me horrified.

"I don't even know how you're not 1000lbs." We share a laugh, as her laughter dies down I notice the change in her demeanor.

"What's the matter Nao?" She looks at me skeptically. I shift over in my bed so that there's room next to me, I pat the bed, inviting her to lie down with me. She takes the invitation and slowly reclines next to me. "Ok, spill it, what's wrong."

"Well, I feel bad about last night." I stay silent encouraging her to continue, " It's just I know I flirt with you and stuff, but kissing you, that was out of line. I know you don't like me like that, and I'm ok with it, I love being your best friend. I just don't want you to hate me or feel weird around me because of what I did while I was drunk." She looks down at her hands avoiding my gaze.

"Nao, you should know by now that I wouldn't hate you for something like that, you're my best friend, and you know we will always be friends."

"Always?"

"Always."

"What if you find someone and stop hanging out with me?" I blink at her where did that come from?

"What?"

"Well you know, what if you fall in love with someone, and all of a sudden, you don't have time for me anymore."

"Nao, that won't happen, ever."

"I'm sorry, maybe that's why I want to date you, so that you never leave me, I mean think about it, if we're in a relationship with each other we can always hang out!" I smile at her sadly.

"Yes, but we can do that now, we don't have to be in a relationship for that to happen." It makes sense now, why she wants to be with me. All of a sudden she grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Promise me ok?"

"Ok, I promise. We'll always be best friend's Nao, and I'll always find time for you." She smiles and looks relieved,

"Good, because the way you look at Shizuru, I got scared that maybe she'd steal you away from me."

"WHAT!!!" I almost spit the toast out of my mouth.

"Oh come on Natsuki, I see how you look at her."

"We're just friends Nao, she's married!"

"Yes, but that's the only thing stopping you, she's married, oh and she's heterosexual. BARBIE heterosexual." I sigh.

"You know you're right. It's just, the second our eyes met, I felt something. But I can't do anything, like you said, she's married and straight."

"Cheer up pup, you'll always have me."

"Yeah but I don't love Shizuru the way I love you Nao." We hug.

"Aw, Natsuki I love you too."

"Ok stop hugging me, this is weirding me out."

"Same here, let's go outside and eat."

* * *

I come out of the shower dressed in clothes that Natsuki lent me. The jeans fit fine, but the top is a bit small. I walk over to Natsuki's bedroom, intending on walking in to find another top, I stop before I open the door because I hear voices. I lean towards the door to see if I can make out who is in there with my Natsuki. I hear Natsuki's voice,

"Yeah but I don't love Shizuru the way I love you Nao." My heart sinks in my chest as I hear the bedsprings squeak with the shift of weight. Are they kissing?!

"Aw Natsuki I love you too." At the declaration of Nao's love for Natsuki I turn and walk briskly into the kitchen.

"Haruka, Yukino, I'm leaving, did you want a ride home with me, or will you be accompanying Chie and Aoi?" I say quickly, already making my way towards the front door.

"What? Shizuru you haven't even eaten, where are you rushing off to?" before I can answer, Nao and Natsuki walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, they are walking extremely close and laughing about something. The sight makes my blood boil. "I'm leaving Haruka, either the two of you come with me or you stay here." I tap my foot impatiently. Natsuki looks up from her conversation with Nao and smiles sweetly at me. I purse my lips and nod at her in acknowledgement.

"Shizuru? You're leaving?"

"It would appear that I am." I say a bit colder than I had meant to.

"Oh." Natsuki casts her eyes downward. I slap myself in my head, stupid me, making her sad. I soften my tone.

"It's just, Reito sent me a text and was worried." I lie. She looks up at me, I didn't think it was possible but her face seems to look even sadder than previously.

"How inconsiderate of me, I'm sorry, I forgot he must be waiting for you." Nao nudges Natsuki I frown at the interaction. What was that nudge for?

"Who cares about your husband Shizuru, just stay and enjoy yourself."

"Ara, unlike you, Nao, I have commitments I have to honor, and I am a married woman so most of those commitments are to my husband." I don't mean to snap at Nao, but the thought of her with Natsuki makes me upset. She glares at me.

"Look lady, I'm just trying to be friendly, Natsuki likes you, so I figure I'd give you a chance too because…" She doesn't continue because Natsuki who places a hand on her arm stops her, the act sends me into a rage again.

"Honestly, I don't care what you think of me Nao, you and Natsuki can go back to laughing at your inside jokes and your slight touches. As for me, I'm going back home to my loving husband!" I spin on my heel and am about to storm out when her soft voice stops me, and I turn around,

"I had fun Shizuru, thank you for coming out. Please tell Reito I'm sorry we kept you out all night. I'm sorry if Nao and I have angered you in some way. Please enjoy the rest of your day." Her face is sincere, and I see her eyes glimmering with what looks like tears, she looks up and blinks, her lashes break the surface of the tears in her eyes and I see small droplets on her lashes as she looks back down and into my eyes. She's devastatingly beautiful. I open my mouth to respond, but close it again, I have no idea what to say. The first thing that pops into my mind is, 'I don't want to leave Natsuki, but you're with Nao and seeing you both together makes my heart break into a million pieces' but I refrain. Instead I settle with a soft nod. She smiles sadly at me. I really fucked up, I hate being the reason for those tears in her eyes. I walk out the front door and close it behind me. I make my way down to the street and get into my car, I sit in the car for a good five minutes collecting my thoughts. I shouldn't have snapped at Nao, if she makes Natsuki happy I should be happy for them both, after all, like I said up in the apartment, I'm a married woman, and my commitments are to my husband. I start the engine to my car and drive off in the direction of my home with Reito.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone, i've been really really tired lately, and the only thing i do when i get home is pass out. I'm not really happy with this chapter, it's not where i'd like it to be, but I figured i would post it and get it out of the way so that i can move on with the story. anyway as always any suggestions and reviews are welcome, anything to help improve the story and my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

Chapter 8

After Shizuru had left things were a bit quiet, no one knew what had triggered Shizuru's sudden personality switch.

"Wow, I've never seen her snap at anyone like that before." Chie said out loud to no one in particular while poking her food around on her plate.

"What, you mean she's not actually that psychotic normally?" Nao bit out, she was embarrassed at being yelled at by someone she didn't even really know. I felt bad that she felt stupid, it was wrong of Shizuru to snap at Nao like she did.

"I've known Shizuru since grade school, and I've never seen her lose control like that, whatever Reito sent her in that text she said she received must have really angered her." Haruka defended her best friend.

"I hope whatever it was works out for Shizuru, I hated seeing her that upset." I say without really realizing it. Mai stops doing what she's doing to look at me,

"I've never heard you really express concern for anyone before Natsuki, Shizuru must have really made an impression on you."

"Shut up Mai." I blush a deep red.

"Natsuki shouldn't speak to Mai that way." Mikoto defends Mai. Even though they've just met it seems everyone has really taken a liking to Mikoto.

"So what's the plan for today?" Aoi asks nonchalantly.

"Er, if it's quite alright with you all, I think I've had enough excitement for the day. I'd like to get some work done at my shop today." Everyone begins to boo me. "Oh come on! It's 10:00am and we're almost all still in our sleeping clothes! Even I feel like a lazy bum!" Everyone begins to grumble their objections but none the less get ready to leave. Finally after an hour and a half of people getting ready to leave and helping me with clean up everyone was up and out of my house.

"Hey Natsuki?" Chie stops in the doorway after everyone else has exited.

"Yes Chie?"

"Well I don't know if you guys got to switch cell phone numbers yet, but here's Shizuru's cell phone number, you should call her sometime…" Chie says this with a slight smirk on her lips.

"What are you smiling about Chie?"

"Oh, nothing…." Chie says as she leaves closing the door behind her. I collapse onto the couch with a loud sigh. I finger the slip of paper that Chie had given me with Shizuru's number on it, I am tempted to call, but instead opt with entering her phone number into my cell phone's address book. I close my phone and stick it into my pocket with the intention of calling her a bit later.

I leave the house with Duran in tow heading for my photo shop, I wanted to get into the dark room and get some more photos developed. Interacting with Shizuru always seemed to make me want to work on my personal photos. I walk into the shop greeting the employees there and head into the dark room leaving Duran out front. I'm in there for about an hour when my phone begins to vibrate, I can't take it out to check the caller ID because the light from the phone would ruin the photos I had exposed so I ran out into the shop. The caller ID read MAI on it. I answer the phone slightly out of breath from my quick exit,

"Hello?"

"Natsuki? Why do you sound so out of breath?" Mai giggles into the phone and I roll my eyes.

"Mai, what do you want I was just in the dark room processing some photos when you called and I ran out."

"Oh, sorry Natsuki! It's just once I got home I started thinking about some things," I wait silently for Mai to continue, "Well, I mean, it's just, well, what I want to say is," I sigh impatiently,

"MAI, please just SPIT IT OUT!" I semi shout into the phone,

"OK! Doyoulikeshizurupleasedontgetmadatmeforasking!" It takes me a moment to process what she just said, 'Do..you…like…Shizuru…' I only get that far before I sigh in defeat. "So is that a yes Natsuki?" Mai asks timidly.

"Yes."

"Natsuki! I'm so happy for you!" Wait, what? Why is Mai happy for me?

"Huh?"

"I'm happy for you! Shizuru is wonderful!"

"Mai, if you haven't noticed she's married."

"So?"

"SO? So I have no chance."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." I reply sheepishly.

"Then what does it matter? Fight for her."

"Mai, no, I can't wreck that."

"Oh Natsuki, forever the kind hearted woman." I was about to respond to Mai when my line began to beep signaling that I had another call. I glanced at the display not recognizing the number,

"Hey Mai, I'm sorry but someone is calling on the other line."

"Ok Natsuki, I'll talk to you soon." I switched to the other call

"Hello?"

"Hi, Natsuki? I'm sorry for calling but I got your number from my mother-in-law and decided to give you and invite you to dinner tonight."

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I ask confused.

"Oh, I apologize where are my manners, this is Reito, you know, Reito Kanzaki, Shizuru's husband." I was speechless, why was he calling?"

"…"

"Natsuki? Are you there?"

"What do you need Reito?"

"Well, the thing is Takeda recently was dumped by a girl he was trying to date and he's a bit devastated, Shizuru had mentioned that during the wedding that you and Takeda were hitting it off, I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner tonight?"

"Oh, well…" I trail off, I didn't really want to do anything tonight, but the chance to see Shizuru again kept me from saying no.

"I mean, I know you must be tired of seeing Shizuru, but Takeda really is sad."

"Ok, I'll be there, what time?"

**

Shizuru arrived at the front of her home and stepped out of her car exhaling slowly. She had spent the whole night with Natsuki, she had dreamt about her having sex with Natsuki, and when Natsuki turned into Reito she freaked out, what was the matter with her? She walked up to the door getting ready to unlock the door with her keys when the door swung open. She stumbled a bit and looked up at the person who opened the door,

"Shizuru! You're home! I'm so glad! I was just about to go to the supermarket to get some groceries, do you want to accompany me?" Reito smiled brightly at her.

"Sure Reito that would be great."

"Excellent! We can talk about what to eat tonight for dinner!" I glance at him confused.

"Oh! I set up a dinner date tonight, I know that's usually your thing to do, blind dates and all, but Takeda is my friend, and well he's a little bummed out."

"We're having dinner with Takeda and someone that you set up with Takeda tonight?" I sigh; I was tired from being out all day yesterday, and from the anger I felt earlier. Being angry always drained me so much physically.

"Yes, I'm sorry are you not well?"

"No, it's not that Reito, it's just I'm a bit tired. But its fine, who did you invite over to set up with Takeda?" I say as I get into the car.

"Well," Reito got into the car, I remember you telling me how much Takeda and Natsuki seemed to take to each other, so, I called Natsuki." Shizuru stared at him wide eyed. I can't believe this! Wait, what am I upset about? "Shizuru? Are you going to say anything?" Reito looked at me questioningly.

"Ara, Reito, I don't necessarily know if that's a good idea. I mean I was with her the entire day yesterday, what if she's tired of seeing me?" I say trying to sound nonchalant. Not to mention the fact that I had hear Natsuki say she loved Nao, so did poor Takeda even have a chance?

"Nonsense! First off who could tire of you? Secondly, didn't you say something about how you're soul mates for life or something?"

"Well, no not quite like that."

"Whatever the case is, it's settled already anyway, she's coming at around 7:30 tonight." I sigh and buckle myself in. This was going to be interesting.

We shopped quickly and were back home in an hour. I was tired and wanted to lie down. My night of revelations was a bit taxing on my body and I just wanted to take a warm bath. I ran the water for the tub and stripped out of my clothing, I could hear Reito down stairs putting things away and getting things ready for the dinner we were having tonight. What was the matter with me? I love Reito, but I can no longer deny the attraction I feel for Natsuki, I have to talk to her about this. Perhaps tonight if we get a moment alone together. I sigh and submerge myself into the bath. I begin to doze and my thoughts drift to Natsuki, she seemed so hurt this morning, I wonder if she'll even want to speak to me tonight. Did she only agree to the dinner because Takeda was coming? She did tell me that she didn't feel for me romantically. I suppose friend Natsuki, is better than NO Natsuki.

"Shizuru…" I slowly open my eyes, how long had I been in the bath? My gaze drifts up to meet the eyes of my husband.

"Mou, Reito, I was relaxing."

"I'm sorry my dear Shizuru, but I had feared that you were turning into a wrinkly old lady soaking in the tub for so long." He smiles at me as he extends a hand towards me. I smile up at him, he really is sweet, and take his hand as I step out. "You do look exhausted though, it's still early, only 2:00pm perhaps you can take a short nap while I cook dinner and get ready for our guests."

"Ookini Reito, I think I will take a nap." I dry myself off and crawl into bed not bothering to get dressed.

**

Reito's invitation to dinner had come as a surprise to me, as much as I wanted to hate the guy I just could not. He really was just a nice guy. I felt guilty for feeling what I felt for his wife. Oh well, at least my new friend Takeda would be there, I hadn't spoken to him since the wedding. After I had hung up with Reito I decided to take a walk around the park with Duran. It was a beautiful day, I stopped by the house to make lunch, grabbing a sack of food for Duran as well. Duran ran along ahead of me barking and wagging his tail. I looked at my cell phone, it was only 2:00pm, Reito said that dinner would start at 7:30pm, I still had plenty of time to relax. I found a spot near a large tree and sat down. I took out my lunch and began eating while I observed Duran as he chased a squirrel into a tree. I began thinking about the conversation I had with Mai. I told her that I was indeed in love with Shizuru. How did this happen to me? I haven't even known her for all that long. Somehow Shizuru Kanzaki had found her way into my heart, and that thought scared me senseless. Did she even feel the same towards me? Yes she had made a move on me that night after we had gotten back to my place, but she was drunk, so drunk. Maybe she just enjoyed the attention that I had given her. There are plenty of women out there, MARRIED women, who enjoy the affections of another woman. It's a safe thing to enjoy in their minds, the way they see it is that the person giving them the love and attention that they crave is another woman, so it's not cheating if they flirt back a bit. Ugh! How could I be so dense? Shizuru just enjoys the feeling she gets knowing that I have a crush on her, she must know right? I mutter a curse out loud.

"Hey pup, you're in a park you shouldn't say things like that out loud a kid might hear you." I look up from where I'm sitting and see a smiling Nao. I smile back relieved.

"Hi Nao. I'm glad you're here."

"What's the matter?" She sits and looks at me.

"I just got a call from Reito, he invited me to dinner with Takeda, himself, and Shizuru." I explain why staring off into the distance.

"So, what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?! Nao, she's a married woman, and her husband for whatever reason wants me to hook up with his best friend."

"Ah, I see the problem now." I feel her hand on my shoulder and turn to look her in the eyes. "Natsuki, you can't stop how you're feeling, maybe the best thing here would be if you left for a bit on vacation to clear your mind." I exhale slowly, knowing that Nao might just be right.

"Hey, will you come with me tonight? I'm afraid if I'm there alone and Shizuru and I end up somewhere alone together I might ruin our friendship."

"Sure thing, anything for a free meal," I smack her in the arm lightly, "Ow! Ok, Ok, anything for my best friend….and a free meal!" She runs away laughing, I get up and follow her back to my apartment. Once we get back to the apartment Duran promptly runs to his water bowl drinking up everything and then proceeds to collapse onto his dog bed. I smile at him,

"Duran, at least I know you love me with all your heart." He perks up at his name and barks at me lazily.

"Natsuki, you can't rely on a dog for love like that, it's strange, plus Duran is neutered."

"NAO! Just shut up will you?" I start looking through my closet, "What should I wear?"

"What? We have to dress nicely for this? If that's the case I have to go get changed." With that Nao exits my home, I shake my head, she's outrageous. I continue looking through my closet when my phone begins to ring.

"Hello?"

"I forgot to ask, what time is dinner tonight?"

"7:30pm, be back here in two hours at 7pm."

"Great. Oh, wear something revealing, just because YOU can't act on your feelings doesn't mean you can't make her see what she's missing." I blush over the phone,

"NAO JUST GET BACK HERE AND DON'T BE LATE!" I hear her laughing as the line goes dead. Revealing? I don't think I own anything revealing. I go through my entire closet and am about to settle with jeans and a v-neck sweater when I see something I had forgotten that I owned. I pull out the article of clothing marveling at its skimpiness. It's a dress that I was required to buy for an event I was hired to photograph. I was told by the person who hired me that I had to wear a dress because jeans and slacks for women were unacceptable, I wanted to decline the job just out of hate for closed minded opinions but the pay was so good I had to suck it up and buy a dress. I hadn't picked the dress of course, I didn't know where to start, so instead I told Nao to buy me something nice, and THIS is what she bought me. I looked the dress over, was it a bit much? The dress was simple, really simple, but really skimpy. I laid it out on the bed, but picked out some jeans and a v-neck sweater just in case I didn't like how I looked, I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I was done with my shower I dried myself off and once more stood in front of my bed looking at my two outfit selections. I sighed and reached for the dress slipping it on. I walked over to the full-length mirror to look at myself; I took my own breath away. The dress was black, with a halter top design, the top looped around my neck and the neck line plunged down to the center of my abdomen above my belly button, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. The back was non existent, my entire back was exposed all down to my lower back, then the dress covered my ass and the entire thing came down to right below mid thigh for me. It was extremely skimpy. I don't think I can use any other word for it than skimpy. I sigh; I look good I know that much but was it too much? They are a fancy couple, I bet they'll be dressed to kill; I can't show up in jeans. I was about to call Nao, seeing as it was 6:45 and I she wasn't here yet, when there was a knock on the door. I put on my black heels and walked over to the door to answer it. I opened it to a very sexy looking Nao. I took in her entire outfit; she was wearing a very very tight red dress. No straps were holding her dress up, I wondered for a moment about gravity and whether it existed for Nao or not. The red dress clung to her body for dear life, and it was even shorter than mine, I was snapped out of my thoughts when she coughed.

"Natsuki, you look beautiful." Nao said breathlessly.

"Yeah, thanks, you too Nao." She smiled smugly,

"Of course I do! Hey I was wondering could we take separate cars I might leave early."

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll ride my bike." Luckily, the dress I was wearing was tight enough that I could wear it under my riding leathers. I pulled my full body black leather suit over my dress and grabbed my helmet, I stopped to look myself over in the mirror, I took a deep breath and left.

**

"Shizuru! Hurry up! They'll be here any minute!"

"Reito, you can yell all you want, but I'll be DONE when I'm DONE." I say calmly from the bedroom. I woke from my nap feeling refreshed, in all honesty it didn't take me long to get ready, I generally wore little to no makeup but tonight, I just couldn't decide on what to wear. Natsuki was coming over; I didn't want to look bad. Bad Shizuru, I shouldn't think about Natsuki, but I just can't help it. Finding out that Natsuki was indeed attracted to women gave me hope, hope for what I'm not sure. I feel selfish, I love Reito, and I don't want to leave him and the security he provides for me, but I am so attracted to Natsuki, it's a primal attraction that pulls me to her. When I see her talking to other people, just friends, I feel this jealous rage rush through my body, and then to hear her declare her love to Nao, I was in a murderous rage. It's strange, I've never felt that jealousy with Reito before, women talk to him and flirt with him constantly and it never bothers me. This is why I HAVE to speak to Natsuki tonight, to figure it all out. To see if maybe I have that chance with her. I hear the doorbell being rung and look myself over in the mirror. I had decided on a knee length black skirt with a quarter sleeve white blouse, the top 4 buttons were left undone intentionally. I hear Reito downstairs greeting our guests,

"Shizuru! Natsuki's here!"

"Here I am sweetheart," I say as I walk down the steps the sight that greeted me took my breath away. Natsuki was standing in the doorway dressed in a very tight leather suit, the zipper was partially down and I could see the tops of her breasts, I know I had seen her in states of undress yesterday, but this was just sexy. I exhale sharply saying her name, "Na-tsu-ki."

**

I had just arrived at Shizuru's place and was greeted by Reito when I looked up to see Shizuru coming down the steps she looked positively gorgeous. It felt like I had been punched in the stomach when Shizuru said my name. I smiled at her,

"Hi Shizuru, Hi Reito, I brought this." I hand Reito a bottle of wine I had picked up, but never once did I break eye contact with Shizuru. Reito was about to shut the door when I heard my name being said from behind me,

"Natsuki!" I turn around, for a moment I had forgotten that Nao was with me,

"Oh! Reito, I hope you don't mind, I brought a guest with me,"

"Oh, of course not Natsuki! The more the merrier right Shizuru?" Reito glanced at Shizuru who I noticed was now frowning slightly.

"Of course, but who is this guest of yours Natsuki?" I turned to answer her, but just as I was going to tell Shizuru who it was, Nao waltzed up the steps,

"Yo, Shizuru, long time no see." Nao says snidely.

"Nao. How pleasant that you're here as well." Shizuru's voice is cold and emotionless. I sigh, maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring Nao.

**

"Well, let us all move to the living room while we wait for Takeda yes?" Reito ushers everyone into the living room, unaware of the animosity between the red head and myself. I try to shrug off the anger I'm feeling, when I'm taken out of my thoughts by Natsuki's sweet voice.

"Um, is there someplace I can take my riding suit off?" She looks around nervously like a shy puppy and I can't help but to want to hug her.

"Yes, of course, where are my manners Natsuki, please follow me." I stand and walk out of the room. "We'll be back in one moment Reito."

"Of course love, I'll keep Nao company." I turn to see Natsuki whispering something into Nao's ear. My blood boils at the sight.

"Natsuki. Are you coming? Or would you rather find your own way?" I say in my sweetest voice, but the look I get from Natsuki tells me that she can hear the anger in my voice. She smiles nervously and trots to catch up with me.

"Shizuru, are you alright?" I can feel her glancing at me but stare straight ahead.

"Everything is fine Natsuki."

"Are you sure? Because you left really upset this morning and well your voice." She trails off timidly.

"What about my voice Natsuki?" I snap at her unnecessarily. I feel instantly bad.

"It's just, I don't know I'm sorry." My heart aches, I didn't mean for her to feel sad.

"No, Natsuki, I'm sorry. I don't mean to be short with you, I'm just, having an internal argument with myself about some issues." She looks at me relieved that she's not the problem and again I want to hug her. Her lips curve into a smile and I can't help but stare at them.

"I'm so glad Shizuru, but um, where's the bathroom so I can take this off?"

"Oh. Of course, here it's this door here, I'll wait for you."

"That's not necessary Shizuru, I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all Natsuki." I smile at her, and as she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door I say out loud, "you'd never be a bother to me Natsuki."

**

I shut the bathroom door behind me and make sure to lock it. There's no reason anything unnecessarily embarrassing should happen while I am taking off my riding suit. I being to peel the suit off my body, it's so tight it feels almost like a second skin, as it edges down my body my mind trails off towards Shizuru. She's right outside this door, it would be so easy for me to ask her to come in and help me with this. What?! Come on Natsuki you pervert, get a hold of yourself. I shake my head and finish taking the suit off; I splash my face with cold water and straighten my dress, mentally readying myself to face Shizuru once more. As I unlock the door and open it I shake my head to straighten my hair and my eyes meet hers, her eyes seem to sparkle with something I can't quite place, but it leaves me short of breath.

**

I turn as I hear the bathroom door open. Once Natsuki is in full view again I find that I'm holding my breath. She steps out of the bathroom and does a hair flip, you know the one, the kind where it's in slow motion and the sexy girl flicks her head to the right effective flipping her hair out of her face, but doing it in such a sensuous way that everyone kind of just drools. Well that's what she does, and I feel a nose blood heading my way. Lucky for me I'm a master of my emotions so I hide the look of longing and plaster on my polite face.

"Ara, if Natsuki had taken any longer I would have broken the door down to make sure she wasn't passed out." She blushes at my comment and begins to toy with the neckline of her dress. I feel stupid for not noticing her dress sooner. I hadn't really noticed her dress at first, I was so preoccupied with her hair flip I failed to notice what she was wearing. She looked flawless. The black of her extremely revealing dress accented her creamy skin; I wanted to run my fingertips over her skin just to see what it felt like. "Natsuki, you look positively gorgeous in that dress." She blushes at my comment and I feel a thrill run down my spine from seeing her blush. "Now I wish Natsuki had passed out in the bathroom." I smile at her coyly. Natsuki looks confused as ever.

"Why would you want me to pass out Shizuru?" She tilts her head to the side.

"So that I could give you mouth to mouth of course!" I effective turn her into a tomato.

"SHIZURU!" I giggle coyly and am thrilled to see this only serves to deepen her blush.

"Forgive me Natsuki, I do not mean to tease so incessantly but it is just too much fun." She only glares at me in response. I step out of her way and allow her to pass me and walk down the steps. I watch as her hips sway as she walks down the steps and can't help but to stare. I shake myself, 'get a grip Shizuru, you're at your HOME, with your HUSBAND.' With this thought I dart my eyes up from her shapely ass and stare at her back instead. This proves to be not as helpful as I had hoped, as my eyes trace down her smooth back they land on her lower back, there in all its glory is an intricate tattoo. The tattoo is done in vibrant colors that stand out even more because of her pale skin, it is an extremely detailed dragon that is huge, it looks like it is slithering all along her lower back, where it disappears to I can only imagine as only the body of the dragon is visible on her lower back, it seems to continue to the front of her body. I am so distracted by taking in every detail of her tattoo that I don't realize she has stopped walking. This effectively causes me to run right into her back, as a reflex I wrap my arms around her waist and I feel her grab my hands before we tumble to the floor. I hear a loud thump and notice that we are indeed on the ground and I am indeed lying on top of her back.

"Natsuki I'm so sorry!" I say hurriedly as I scramble off of her back.

"Oomph. It's ok Shizuru, I'm alright." She grunts as I push off of her. I extend my hand to help her up and as she grabs onto my hand our eyes lock. In that exact moment I want to tell her I love her and that I can't stop thinking about her, and I am on the verge of doing so when I hear a subtle cough come from behind me. I break my gaze away from Natsuki to look over my shoulder and my eyes meet lime green ones instead of the deep forest green I had just been lost in,

"Ahem." I roll my eyes, why does she always show up at the most inopportune times?

"Ara, can I help you Nao?"

"Uh, no, but I'm sure you can help Natsuki there off the ground." In my annoyance with Nao I had forgotten about Natsuki.

"Of course! I'm so sorry Natsuki!"

"It's quite alright Shizuru I'm fine." Natsuki had stood on her own and was in the process of dusting her dress off. As I stand frozen admiring her I see Nao walk behind her and begin dusting her off from the back.

"Natsuki your dress is filthy!" Nao continues to dust Natsuki off as I continue watching, becoming increasingly more agitated. As I'm glaring daggers at Nao I hear the doorbell ring, I however am so focused on my task of killing Nao with my look that I don't notice that Natsuki is trying to get my attention.

"Shizuru!" I shake my head and look directly at Natsuki; my eyes immediately soften as I stare at my hearts desire.

"Yes Natsuki?"

"Um, your doorbell is ringing, and I think your husband is busy getting dinner ready."

"Of course, how silly of me." I smile at her sweetly and walk off to answer the door. As if my night can't get better, there standing like the idiot he is, is Takeda. I frown at my own thoughts, I never disliked Takeda before, this jealousy I've developed because of Natsuki is getting out of hand. I smile at him as he steps forward to embrace me. "Takeda! You look very handsome tonight."

"Thanks Shizuru you look nice as well."

"Please, come in, everyone is here already." He steps into the hallway and I see him ogle Natsuki, and all of a sudden I hate him again.

"Natsuki! You look Gorgeous babe!" He walks forward towards Natsuki and wraps his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and giving her a bear hug. For once Nao and I aren't glaring at each other, but instead lock our glares onto Takeda.

**

As Takeda crushes me in a massive hug I notice that Shizuru AND Nao are glaring in our direction. I shake my head in frustration, jealous women, they have no reason to be, Nao is my best friend and Shizuru is married, no one should be jealous. I lean down to Takeda and whisper into his ear,

"Whoa there Takeda, you remember our talk right?"

"Yes of course Natsuki, but I'm just so glad to see a woman who doesn't hate me and want to break my heart."

"Ah I heard about the girl breaking up with you, I'm sorry about that Takeda, you'll be fine though."

"With a friend like you I'm sure I will be." He finally sets me down and I punch him in the shoulder.

"Yes with a FRIEND like me." He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. I know he still has a crush on me, but as long as he understands nothing will ever happen I don't mind. I turn to look at Shizuru but all I see is her back retreating quickly into the dining room. I sigh and look to Nao who is being aloof and filing her nails. I have managed to anger everyone woman in this house tonight, and I'm not even sure what I've done. "Well, you two, I guess we should head over to the dining room to eat dinner hmm?"

"Sure whatever." With that Nao brushes past me and into the other room. Takeda looks at me and I shrug walking off towards the direction Nao and Shizuru had disappeared in. I step into the dining room and see everything set up already, Reito really did a good job.

"Ah! Everyone's here! We can start dinner now! Please everyone have a seat." Reito sits at the head of the table while Shizuru sits to his right, I sit to his immediate left, directly across from Shizuru, as Nao sits to my right and Takeda across from her. Dinner progresses with no real issues at all. We have idle chit chat, and everything seems to be running smoothly, that is until Takeda opens his mouth,

"So, Reito, Shizuru, tell me what's sex as a married couple like?" He grins at them,

"Get wed and find out Takeda." Shizuru responds calmly,

"Well, from what I've heard the married women I've slept with have said it's amazing with me." Everyone at the table groans and rolls their eyes. "What?"

"You should really settle down Takeda." Shizuru says again, Reito takes this opportunity to chime in,

"Yeah, Takeda, there are a lot of beautiful women in this room." Takeda smiles sheepishly, knowing that Reito was trying to hook me up with him tonight.

"Yes, there are, and I plan on trying to sleep with as many women as I can!" Takeda responds trying to take attention away from me, I appreciate his efforts,

"I say let him do as he pleases, if it makes him happy then good, he shouldn't have to settle down if he doesn't want to." Nao says out of the blue, all eyes are directed towards her,

"Yes, but don't you want to be in love?" Shizuru says to Nao.

"Sure, maybe, but what is love anyway? How can you say what Takeda, or I do, with all these people isn't love?" Nao looks directly into Shizuru's eyes, I mentally brace myself, this conversation is going to go wrong I can feel it.

"Love? Well that's easy, love is when you find someone, and maybe you don't realize it right away, but it feels comfortable and safe, and you look into the eyes of the person you love and you think, yeah, this is it, this is love." Shizuru ends her statement while look at Reito.

"Yeah, I'm with her." Reito looks at Shizuru and squeezes her hand. While I fight the urge to speak up.

"Me too, Reito where's dessert?" Everyone is about to stand, but I just can't bear letting them think that is the definition of love. As everyone is making to stand I open my mouth.

"No." I say semi loudly.

"No?" Shizuru looks at me questioningly.

"No. Love isn't something that you just grow into I think you know immediately. As soon as your eyes you know, then everything that happens from then on just proves that you have been right in that first moment. When you suddenly realize that you were incomplete and now you are whole." I say as I look straight into Shizuru's eyes.

"Actually, I'm with her." Reito says as he stands.

"Me too." Takeda leans back in his chair deep in thought.

"Ice cream sundaes anyone?"

"No!" This time it's Shizuru who objects.

"No?" I look at her confused.

"No, what you're saying means that if someone doesn't feel that then they are just settling. I don't think that's right, not everyone feels that, it doesn't mean its any less than love."

"Well no, that's not what I'm saying, it's just…" The chair next to me scrapes against the floor loudly and I turn to face Nao.

"Ok, well, as much fun as this has been I'm leaving. This conversation is far too boring and serious."

"Oh." Shizuru looks up at Nao. "I'm sorry Nao, please do stay,"

"No, it's quite alright, Natsuki, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course." I stand and hug Nao; she gives me a quick peck on the cheek and leaves. I turn back to the table and see a fuming Shizuru. I feel bad; I didn't know our conversation would leave her feeling so angry.

"Ok, everyone move over to the living room while I get our desserts ready!" Reito shouts from the kitchen. Takeda and Shizuru walk towards the living room as I excuse myself to the bathroom. As I walk upstairs to the bathroom I had used earlier I notice a set of stairs going a little further up. I take the steps and walk out to a rooftop that overlooks the city. I can't help but to walk to the edge and sit looking out over the city lights. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly enjoying the calmness I feel up here away from my feelings. It begins to rain lightly, but I don't mind, I just sit back and enjoy the feeling as the rain washes away the complications of my emotions.

**

I watch as Natsuki and Nao say goodbye to each other and don't miss the fact that Nao kisses Natsuki, sure it was on the cheek but still! I fume to myself, upset at what Natsuki has just said about love, and upset that Nao has just given her a kiss. My mind starts to wander, I wonder, did Natsuki and Nao feel that instant love? Ugh, I clear my thoughts and walk towards the living room to wait for the dessert Reito is fixing for us all. As I sit in the living room pretending to listen to whatever it is Takeda is talking to me about I realize Natsuki isn't in here with us. I glance around the whole of the living room and she is nowhere in sight. Reito comes in with the dessert and still no Natsuki, did she leave with Nao and I was just too angry to realize it? My chest immediately aches; I didn't want her to leave, especially on a note like that.

"Shizuru, do you want vanilla or chocolate?" Reito smiles at me as he holds out the tray of ice cream,

"Vanilla, Reito did Natsuki leave?" He sets the cup in front of me on the coffee table before responding,

"No, I don't think so, I saw her walk upstairs, possibly to the bathroom?"

"Oh, I'm going to see if she's alright." I excuse myself and walk quickly up the stairs. I look into the bathroom and see no one there, and then I notice a draft coming from the stairs leading to the rooftop. I walk up the steps and see a peaceful looking Natsuki sitting on the edge of the railing. Her eyes are shut and she is reclined on her arms, I can see small droplets of rain hitting her smooth pale skin. The way the moonlight shines off of her makes her look like something straight out of a fairy tale, an enchanted goddess. I sigh to myself and lean on the doorframe taking in the sight before me. As if on cue she opens her eyes and turns her head in my direction. I smile at her,

"What are you doing up here?"

"It's beautiful out here."

"Come in you'll catch a cold." She obliges and gracefully dismounts the railing and walks towards me. My breath catches in my throat as she approaches.

"Oh, Shizuru, you worry too much."

"Natsuki, you're freezing!" I rub her arms that are frozen to the touch.

"I'm fine Shizuru, it feels nice."

"No here take my jacket," I remove my cardigan I had been wearing and throw it over her shoulders, I encircle her in my arms and try to warm her cool skin. I don't realize how close we've gotten until I feel her warm breath on my face. I look down into her eyes and I feel my face inching closer to hers, our lips are millimeters away and I hold my breath in anticipation,

"Shizuru! What are you guys doing up there!?" Reito shouts from the first floor. I pull away abruptly and look down to where he's standing.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Well, Takeda is getting bored, and he wants to play strip poker, or strip Takeda, and I just want him to go home." I sigh and I smile back at Natsuki,

"Looks like our night is over." She smiles at me,

"Looks like it is," She begins to walk away and I grab her wrist. She turns and looks at me,

"I'm sorry about our conversation earlier, I didn't mean to get so defensive about it."

"Don't worry about it Shizuru, it's fine." She pulls free of my grip and walks down the stairs. I almost kissed her, what would have happened if I had kissed her? What if Reito would have seen? How did things get so complicated? I walk down into the living room to say goodbye to everyone and again notice that Natsuki is missing.

"Did Natsuki leave already?" I feel a twinge of hurt, did she not want to say goodbye to me?

"No, I believe she's just getting her riding suit back on." Reito responds,

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Well, thanks for a nice evening you two, thanks for trying to cheer me up." Takeda smiles as he says his goodbye to us. Reito leans in to say something under his breath to Takeda, which I can't hear, but I don't really mind, I'm too focused on where Natsuki is.

"So, Takeda, are you going to put the moves on Natsuki? I think that little speech she gave was for you." Takeda laughs,

"No, Reito I don't believe it was,"

"What? She likes you! I saw it at the wedding."

"As a friend perhaps, but between you and me, I'd like to point out that she's a lesbian." Reito's mouth drops open.

"What?!"

"Yeah, she told me at the wedding."

"Oh, wow. Good for her."

"I know, we've agreed to be friends though."

"What are you guys talking about?" their heads snap around at Natsuki's voice, and I smile at how scared they both look. I on the other hand am again drooling over how she looks in her riding suit.

"NOTHING!" They both respond. I shake my head, boys will be boys.

"Ok, well, thanks for the dinner tonight, I'll see you guys around." Natsuki leans in to kiss Reito on the cheek, then Takeda, and then she pauses and instead shakes my hand. What? Shakes my hand? How come everyone got a kiss but me? I stare at her as she gets on her bike and puts her helmet on; she looks at me one last time before flipping the visor down and taking off down the road. Reito walks back into the house as I stand on the porch watching her taillights disappear. For the millionth time that night, my heart aches.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh man, I am so sorry this update took so long! I had it nearly completed a while ago, but work got very hectic and I recently had all four of my wisdom teeth pulled out, I've been in a great deal of pain and my face is swollen like a blowfish! Ok i'll try to get the next chapter out fairly soon, sorry for the wait! thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine. **

Ch. 9

I woke up the next morning feeling guilty. The whole dinner last night I was focused on Natsuki. I am a married woman for crying out loud. I'm married and Natsuki is with Nao, even though Nao definitely does not deserve her! What does it matter? Why do I care who Natsuki is with? Because I love her. But I love Reito right? Ugh all this internal arguing is leaving me with a feeling of guilt and tiredness. I sigh out loud opening my eyes and staring at the ceiling in our bedroom.

"Shizuru what's wrong?" Reito sets down the newspaper to gaze at me.

"Nothing Reito, I'm fine." I say not sure of whether I am trying to convince him or myself.

"Well something HAS to be wrong you were tossing and turning the whole night and grumbling in your sleep."

"I'm fine, just a little restless I suppose."

"Well I know what we can do to drain your energy." He says with a smirk on his face while waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not quite in the mood for that this morning Reito." I smile at him gently.

"Fair enough. Well this might cheer you up, I got tickets to the soccer game, I know how it's a secret love of yours!" I can't help but love the look of triumph on his face.

"Reito! How wonderful of you! When is the game?" I hate to admit it but I really do love that sport.

"Tomorrow night, I'll get you at 5pm for the game after I get home for work. Deal?"

"DEAL!" I jump on him and give him a big hug. He laughs and returns my hug kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hey Reito, my parents want to go to the carnival tonight do you want to go as well?"

"Ah yes, the parents, of course I'll go Shizuru." I kiss him on the cheek and head into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

I woke up in a sweat. I definitely did not get a good night's rest. Dinner with the Kanzaki's was definitely not something I wanted to do again any time soon. Things were just so… complicated. I know my feelings for Shizuru, but at times it seemed as though she felt for me what I felt for her. Like when I would catch glimpses of jealousy in her eyes, but I can't ever be sure with her, she covers up her emotions so well with that constant mask she wears. Then, she goes from teasing and caring to aloof and withdrawn. She sends so many mixed signals I'm not even sure she knows she sends them. It could just be innocent friendship that she seeks though. I'm sure I'm reading into her too much. I can't help how I feel, and I can't just turn my heart off like a light switch, though I wish it were that easy. The dreams I had last night didn't help matters either. They were so graphic. When I woke up I swear I could feel Shizuru's breath against the inside of my thigh. I shudder as I recall my dream and immediately I feel my face flush with heat. I'm such a pervert, I need a cold shower and I need one now! I jump up and run into the bathroom for a quick morning shower. After my shower I feed Duran and myself then get dressed for the day. I decide to go simple today it looked like a nice day today so I put on some faded jeans that are a little more than worn out with rips and tears everywhere but are my favorite, with a tight spaghetti strap black tank top, and my converse. I pull my hair up into a fast ponytail grab my camera and my helmet and head next door to Mikoto's. I knock quickly and lean down to stroke Duran on the head, he was getting bigger by the day. As I pet Duran the door opens to reveal a very groggy looking Mikoto,

"Natsuki? What time is it? Do you need me to watch Duran today?" She yawns and stretches,

"Hi Mikoto, it's 9am, and if you could please? I am going to the shop for most of the day and then heading to the carnival later tonight to take some pictures."

"Yeah it's not a problem, maybe Duran and I can meet you later tonight at the carnival?" She pats her leg and Duran happily trots into her apartment.

"Sure that would be great. Thanks Mikoto!" I am about to leave when I hear a very familiar voice.

"Mikoto, what the hell are you doing? Who's at the door? It doesn't matter, if you don't come back RIGHT now I'll start without you!" the voice ends in a threatening yet teasing tone. I smile to smugly and look at Mikoto; she is sporting a blush worthy of competing with mine.

"Well well Mikoto, when did this happen?" She blushes even brighter and looks to the floor.

"Well, I don't know, she was at the club last night and I don't know, we just I guess hit it off."

"I would have never thought…" Before I can continue the voice gets louder as I hear it getting closer.

"Mikoto I said…" the voice trails to an end as the source of the voice walks out of the bedroom and spots me, the blush on her face is as bright as her bright red hair.

"Hello Nao." I grin at her.

"Oh Fuck." I burst out laughing even Mikoto can't help but to laugh.

"Natsuki, uh, we'll talk about this later!" I continue laughing as Nao rushes to shut the door in my face. I shake my head as I walk down to my motorcycle, I can't believe Nao hooked up with Mikoto, I would have never even imagined! Good for them. Good for Nao, she deserves someone as kind as Mikoto. I get on my bike and take off towards the shop. As I get there I see that Mai has already opened up for the day I walk in to find her reading one of her favorite travel magazines, I roll my eyes at her.

"Mai, when are you going to stop reading about traveling and actually go and travel?" She looks up at me startled.

"Natsuki! You startled me!" She says happily at me beaming me a bright smile. "Natsuki, if I left who would take care of you?" I laugh at her motherly concern.

"Mai, I think I can survive without you for a month or two, but probably not much longer than that." She laughs with me before becoming serious.

"You know, if you found a woman to take care of you, someone with a big heart, and a lot of patience, I would feel better about going on vacation." I roll my eyes again, but this time out of frustration, Mai is constantly trying to set me up. "Natsuki I'm SERIOUS!"

"I know you are Mai, but really, there's just no one I am interested in like that." She looks at me skeptically.

"Really Natsuki? NO ONE?" She crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at me. I look away quickly and mumble,

"No Mai, no one, no one that is available anyway." I sigh and walk away towards the black room to work on photos. I'm in there for about 2 hours working on photos before Mai interrupts me.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, I don't mean to press the issue, I just want you to be happy that's all."

"I know Mai, I just, I don't know, I always get myself into situations like this don't I?" My shoulders slump in defeat as I take my picture out of the fixer chemicals and drop it into the rinsing station. I turn around to face Mai.

"Natsuki lets go to the market and get some snacks and supplies to make sandwiches, I want to have a picnic at the carnival." I smile at her sadly. "I can make you a few Mayo sandwiches." She says hopefully to me, I know she's just trying to cheer me up, and it works. I smile broadly at her.

"Ok Mai lets go." We leave the black room, it's like we never work when we go to work. We hop onto my motorcycle and head towards the local grocery store.

* * *

Most of my morning was spent cleaning up around the house and working in my garden that I love dearly. My garden was my pride and joy. The theme of my garden is done in a traditional Japanese garden style. There are plenty of trees and plants that line my garden, but the high light is the beautiful koi pond I have in the center of the garden. There is a bridge that extends over the pond so that I can walk out to the center and feed the fish. Whenever I have an especially stressful day all I have to do is come out to this garden and I'll feel immediately relaxed. I haven't had any stressful days in a long time though, once Reito and I got engaged two years ago he had insisted I quit my job and stay home. He wanted me to get used to being a stay at home wife/mother, at first I was appalled with the idea, I had gone to school and graduated with a master's degree in business economics. Upon graduating I took up a job at my mother's company as head of her accounting department, I loved my job, but it did come with a fair amount of stress. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I would do at home all day. Once I quit I felt restless almost immediately, it wasn't until Reito suggest I take up a hobby that I finally settled into being a stay at home wife. That is when I began to develop my garden. I even had a traditional teahouse built in the garden, sure I never served tea in it, but I liked knowing that I had the option of doing so if I wanted to. I sighed happily to myself as I walked around my garden sipping my favorite tea. After taking a walk around my garden I walk into the house to see what I could fix for an early dinner. I open my refrigerator and realize that I'm running low on groceries.

"Reito dear?"

"Yes Shizuru?" I hear him respond from the living room.

"Would you care to accompany me to the grocery market? We need food for the house."

"Of course I would!" Reito and I get into the car and drive off to the local grocery market. Once there we start grabbing all the things we need for the house and extras for the game tomorrow. We're just having mindless chatter when Reito brings up the dinner from last night.

"You know Shizuru I thought Natsuki and Takeda were going to hook up for sure." He says, but there's a trace of mischievousness in his voice.

"Oh? I don't know it didn't seem like they were all that compatible."

"Oh ho! So you did get a feeling from her huh?" He continues on smirking,

"Reito what are you going on about?" I look at him slightly annoyed.

"Well Takeda was telling me that Natsuki…" He trails off as he stops in the aisle to greet someone coming towards us. "…Is right in front of us!" He finishes his sentence smiling.

"Oh. Hi, Reito, Shizuru." I look up at the sound of Natsuki's voice and my heart does a somersault in my chest. Our eyes connect as she says hello and I feel a smile come across my face.

"Natsuki what a pleasant surprise!" Reito exclaims, I roll my eyes; he's making it too obvious that we were just talking about her.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Natsuki." She nods at me in acknowledgement, but that's it. I frown to myself mentally, why is she being so distant.

"We were just talking about you Natsuki!" I mentally face palm myself, why would Reito say that?

"Oh were you? All good I hope!" Natsuki says this casually though I can see through her body language that she's nervous about something.

"Always, say Natsuki, who's your friend here?" Reito looks questioningly at Mai.

"Oh, this is my friend Mai, Mai, this is Reito Kanzaki, and you remember Shizuru right?" I look at Mai and smile my greeting, she smiles back and extends her hand to Reito, and I can't help but notice that Mai is making dreamy eyes at Reito. I don't really mind, Reito is handsome, many girls fawn over him. Then to my horror as Reito releases her hand he blurts out in a not so subtle manner,

"Mai, are you gay?" my jaw literally hits the floor.

"Am I gay? I'm ecstatic!" Mai responds smiling brilliantly. I shut my eyes and squeeze the bridge of my nose; I can't believe he just said that, as if it couldn't get any worse though he continues,

"And well, are you two, you know, together?" He says frankly, my eyes snap open and I look quickly to Natsuki to gauge her response. Natsuki's face flushes red and she begins to stammer and sputter,

"What? Who? How do you know that I'm a lesbian?!" I can't help but smile at the faces that Natsuki is making. I smile at her fondly and her eyes dart over to me and hold the gaze for the first time since we bumped into her. My heart flutters but I continue smiling at her, she becomes noticeably calmer but just as quickly her gaze is redirected to the floor and before she can say more Mai cuts in,

"Who? Natsuki and me? Well honestly I've tried and I've tried but she loves another." I look to Mai who has her arm draped around Natsuki, giving her a half hug. I feel my insides tug, glad that Mai is indeed not with Natsuki, but jealous and upset that she's tried with Natsuki. Then I feel another pang as I realize what Mai has just said, she LOVES another. Her love must be for Nao. I glance at Reito realizing that he's going to say something else and to end my own self-torture I grab onto his arm grabbing his attention.

"Reito, we should get going, it's getting a little late."

"Oh, you're right, well Mai, it was wonderful meeting you! Natsuki take care."

"Same to you Reito!" Mai smiles and waves. I notice that Natsuki just nods in agreement and has already begun walking away; she didn't even look at me. As we walk down another aisle Reito begins to talk, I'm not even sure of what until I hear him mention Natsuki again,

"So I've found out that Mai and Natsuki are NOT a couple." I roll my eyes.

"Yes dear, it was an incredibly subtle inquiry." He smiles his goofy smile at me.

"Hey do you think Nao is the one that Natsuki loves?" He asks completely unaware of the dark scowl covering my face.

"Reito, I really don't care about Natsuki's love life. Can we please talk about other things?" He frowns at me but quickly shakes it off,

"Yes, of course sweetheart." The rest of the shopping trip goes smoothly and we find ourselves back at home cooking dinner before the carnival.

* * *

"Natsuki, there is definitely something there!" Mai says to me as we walk around the market. I exhale slowly trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. My heart started pounding in my chest the second I saw Shizuru. I look over at Mai, I feel exhausted. I hate that one person can effect me so greatly.

"Mai, the only thing there, is friendship."

"No, Natsuki, she didn't even bat an eyelash when I was making heart eyes at her husband, but when I draped my arm around you, she was shooting me daggers."

"Listen Mai, I'm sure you're just reading into things, I'm sure that's not what happened. Lets just let it go please? I just wanted to continue the rest of my night without thinking about Shizuru Kanzaki." Mai's shoulders slump, a sign that she's going to give up and drop the subject. I sigh in relief, I was in no mood to argue this with her for the remainder of the night. We finish our shopping and head to my house to prepare the sandwiches for the carnival. Once home we stop by to pick up Duran, I knock on Mikoto's door and we wait, I didn't tell Mai about Nao yet, I wanted her to be just as shocked as I was. The door opens and our mouths drop open, there standing in just her panties and a tight tank top is Nao.

"Jesus Nao put on some clothes!" I shout as I cover my eyes.

"Relax Natsuki it's nothing you haven't seen before. Oh hi Mai." Nao says casually as she stands in the doorway.

"Nao! What are you doing here in your underwear!?" Mai shouts waving her arms frantically.

"Mai, isn't it obvious what I'm doing?" Nao pointedly looks down at her attire.

"We're just here for my dog! Duran! COME!" Duran comes rounding the corner and jumps on my chest. I topple over as he covers my face in kisses.

"You are such a child sometimes Natsuki." Nao says in a huff and shuts the door on Mai and me.

"Oh my god Natsuki! I can't believe Nao and Mikoto are dating!"

"I know I was shocked when I found out too." Once we get to my place we relax for a bit before getting our things ready for the picnic we wanted to have later that night.

"Hey do you think Mikoto and Nao want to come with us?" I shrug my response and continue lathering a piece of bread in mayonnaise. Mai scrunches up her nose in disgust. "You are disgusting." I look at her innocently,

"What?"

"I'm going to call Nao and invite them." Five minutes and one conversation later Nao and Mikoto are at my door. We gather everything and head out the door, intending on walking to the carnival since it was just a few blocks away. Once we get there we spread a blanket out on the lawn in order to stake out a place to watch the fireworks later that night. I lay down on the blanket staring up at the stars in the sky, I look around me and take in the scene, Mai is chattering about one thing or another, Nao is sitting to my immediate left with her arms around Mikoto's waist, and Duran is sitting to my right resting his head on my abdomen. Aside from the ache in my chest I feel happy, I have my best friends and my dog, my night is turning out better than the beginning of the day.

* * *

I walk alongside my mother, I hear her talking but I'm not really listening to her. All I can think about is how I felt my heart thump against my rib cage when I saw Natsuki earlier in the day. I'm jostled out of my thoughts suddenly when my mother shakes my shoulder.

"Shizuru, are you listening dear?"

"What? Yes, of course I am mother." She nods curtly believing me,

"Well as I was saying, when should I be expecting grandchildren?"

"Mother…"

"Well, dear, one should have them while one can still pick them up!"

"MOM!" I turn away from my mother and am rescued by Reito.

"Shizuru would you like to take a walk with me?"

"YES." I lean in and whisper in Reito's ear, "thank you so much for saving me."

"Any time sweet heart anytime." He hugs me close and takes my hand in his dragging me away from my parents, who are yet again arguing about something.

"Where are we going Reito?"

"To find a good place to watch the fireworks of course!" I smile at him as he continues to lead us through the crowd. "Ah ha! Here this is perfect!" We are in an open clearing with a spectacular view of the sky. Reito takes me into his arms and hugs me from behind; I lean into his embrace and look around us. There are parents with their kids, young couples making out on blankets, and groups of friends all just hanging out. I feel Reito lean down and brush his lips against my cheek. I turn and peck him lightly on the lips. As my eyes begin to wander again I spot familiar bright red hair. I look more closely and see that it is indeed Nao that I spot, and no surprise to me, Natsuki is sitting right beside her. I grumble to myself and stiffen in Reito's embrace. "Shizuru what's the matter babe?"

"Nothing Reito, can we maybe find another spot?" Reito looks at me curiously but nonetheless he leaves to find another spot for us to view the fireworks. As we wander around I spare a glance back at where Nao and Natsuki were seated on a blanket, I see Natsuki staring up at the stars a beautiful blissful look on her face. I sigh as I try to ingrain the image of her perfect face into my memory forever. My view of her face is abruptly cut off when Nao, who had been lying on her back sits up and to my horror she wraps her arms around Natsuki's waist and pulls her close. I instantly look away feeling myself heat up with anger.

"Shizuru, what's the matter?"

"What? Nothing, can we just go home Reito?"

"Oh, well yeah sure anything you want." We begin walking towards our car and I try my hardest to erase from my mind the image of Nao holding Natsuki around the waist, with Natsuki practically sitting on Nao's lap. As we arrive home Reito heads into the kitchen to grab us something to drink.

"You want some tea babe?"

"Ah, no, how about a glass of wine?" I notice a slight frown on Reito's face.

"Oh, I would have offered but I thought that maybe,"

"You thought what Reito?"

"Well, Shizuru, are you pregnant?"

"What?!" I stare at him my mouth agape.

"Well, we've been a little slack in the romance department, and you've been acting strange I thought maybe you were."

"Uh, no, I'm not sorry."

"Oh, well it doesn't matter," He grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses, "Well unless you _want_ to have a baby?" He looks at me hopefully,

"Oh brother, you and my mom,"

"Well no, it's just…" before he could finish his thought Reito's cell phone began to ring, "Hold on one second babe, it's Tate I have to pick up." He hits the answer button and immediately switches to the Reito I hate, the ass kissing one, "Oh hi Tate! Yeah sure, I have time right now, let me go get the papers." He rushes off into the other room. I sigh and go about pouring myself a glass of wine. I pick up the house phone and begin dialing a number that I memorized for no apparent reason at all. I hear the ringing on the other end and hold my breath.

* * *

I struggle out of Nao's embrace. "Nao! What the hell are you doing?"

"What? Can't I hug my best friend from time to time?"

"No! We've never been touchy feely! What's gotten into you?" As if on cue Mikoto shows up with Mai.

"Hey guys!" I cringe at the slapstick humor in what just happened and glare at Nao daring her to voice the answer to my question.

"Now ladies, we're all friends here, lets just relax and enjoy the show ok?" Mai steps between us effectively cutting off the glaring match between Nao and myself. I sit gazing up at the stars, my mind begins to wander and as usual I find myself thinking about a certain brunette with wine red eyes. Was Mai imagining earlier today? Did Shizuru really get jealous when Mai had her arm around me? I wouldn't know, I only looked her way once and when I did all I could feel was warmth seeping through my body, I could lose myself in her eyes forever. As I sat there losing myself in my thoughts about Shizuru my phone begins to ring and vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and check the display, it reads 'The Kanzaki's' I sigh, I wonder why Reito would be calling from their home at this time of the night. I answer slightly irritated.

"Hello?" I hear nothing on the other end, just air. "Heeelllooo?" then the line goes dead. I wonder what that was about? I hit the redial button and wait as I hear the phone begin to ring.

* * *

After about three rings I hear the voice I'd been longing to hear since earlier that morning, "Hello?" I want to say something, I open my mouth to speak but just as quickly close it, what was I doing calling her? I hear her voice again and I hold the phone tighter to my ear, "Heeelllooo?" I am about to say something when I hear Reito coming back into the kitchen; I quickly hang up the phone and set it back down on the counter. I turn to look at him.

"Bad news babe, Tate needs me to go in tomorrow so that means I can't go to the game with you."

"What? Oh no! I really wanted to go!"

"You can still go, maybe Haruka will want to go with you?" Before he can finish saying anything the house phone begins to ring. I immediately feel nervous, what if it was Natsuki? He grabs the phone and answers, "Hello?"

"Hi, Reito, it's Natsuki, my phone just…"

"Natsuki!" Reito exclaims into the phone, "Perfect timing, I was wondering, would you mind escorting my wife tomorrow night? I got pulled into a shitty work thing, and I just know you two will have a great time, go on say yes!"

"Um, well, then yes."

"Fabulous! Shizuru will ring you later with the details! Take care!"

"Uh, great you too." Reito hangs up the phone and looks over at me.

"You shouldn't have done that, I barely know her." He frowns slightly before speaking,

"But she's your soul mate for life thingy isn't she?" he quotes me on what we had spoken about before.

"Well, does she even know where we're going?" Reito smiles as he grabs the bottle of wine and two glasses and walks off into the living room,

"No but I'm sure she won't mind!"

* * *

I glance down at the cell phone in my hand, what had I just agreed to? Reito hadn't given me a chance to say anything, and all of a sudden I'm taking his wife where? He didn't say. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. I sigh and put the phone back into my pocket.

"Natsuki?" I look up and meet Mai's concerned gaze. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

"Oh it's nothing, it was just Reito, he talked me into going somewhere with Shizuru tomorrow night." At the mention of Shizuru Mai's eyes light up with excitement.

"Shizuru! That's wonderful, you can spend some alone time with her!"

"It's not like that Mai, I'm just going as a favor to Reito, he needs me to take her somewhere because he has to work tomorrow."

"Yes, but Natsuki you get to be alone with her!"

"We're just friends." Are we just friends? I'm sure we are there's nothing more in it than friendship right? Right. Just friends. The night finishes with a beautiful fire works show my friends and I gather up our things and head home. I walk into my apartment with Duran leading the way, he seems exhausted with being out all day, he hops onto my bed and promptly collapses on it passing out. I smile and walk to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Tomorrow night I had a "date" with Shizuru, it would be fine, I'm sure, we were probably going to some stupid art thing, or whatever else fancy rich people do. I sigh as I walk back over to my bed and collapse; I wish my heart didn't make me feel this way for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: First, i'm SO SORRY that this has taken a YEAR to update. A lot of things have happened since my last update and i've been in a writing funk. This chapter isn't what i had hoped, but it got the ball rolling for me, and hopefully you'll see another chapter soon. I hope there are people still out there reading thing, i'll definitely finish the story, even if i disappear for months at a time. Thanks again for sticking with it!

**Disclaimer:** i don't own any of this.

Chapter 10:

I watched as the digital clock on my night stand went from 5:59 am to 6:00am, before it had a chance to blare into life with some annoying alarm noise I switched it off. I just couldn't sleep comfortably last night, I was tossing and turning the whole night. I found myself awake at 5:00am and unable to fall back to sleep. Reito had left early that morning, he said that he had tons of work to finish before their important meeting tonight. _Tonight._ The thought woke the butterflies up in my stomach and I felt them flutter around. Tonight, I had a _date _with Natsuki. A tingling sensation runs down my spine at the thought. I get up and head to the bathroom, I wasn't going to see her until 6pm tonight, there was no reason to dawdle around all day waiting.

* * *

The incredibly loud and annoying sound of my alarm woke me abruptly. I flailed my arms and found myself tumbling out of bed. The sheets were once again tangled around my legs. I always wake up like this, flustered and tangled in sheets. I grumble as I try to untangle myself from my sheets, then it hits me, a delicious smell that makes my mouth water. I completely zone out enjoying the smell when my bedroom door swings open. My eyes take a moment to focus in the now bright room, as the person in the door way comes into focus I smile broadly,

"Hi Mai." She looks at me on the ground and smiles at me fondly,

"Good morning Natsuki! I came over early today because I thought you should start this very important day with a very delicious breakfast." I look at her slightly puzzled, what was important about today?

"Huh?" She rolls her eyes at me as she places a hand on her hip,

"Today, Natsuki, is your date with Shizuru!" I blink at her.

"…"

"Natsuki! Don't tell me you forgot!"

"…"

"You did! You weren't even drunk last night! How did you forget! It's like your brain resets when you go to sleep!"

"Ohmygosh! You're right! I did agree to go somewhere with her today didn't I?" I stand up quickly from the floor only to fall back down into the heap of sheets because I was still tangled. I hear Mai fight back a giggle. "Mai! Don't just stand there! Help me get up! What am I going to wear?"

"Natsuki calm down! Lets just have breakfast and we can talk about it calmly."

"Ok." Mai extends her hand to me and I grab it accepting the help. We sit at the table and I immediately begin to drool. There's bacon, eggs, sausage, and my all time favorite, toast with mayo spread on it. "Mai, I could marry you! This looks delicious"

"Thank you Natsuki! Though I must admit, I had a hard time understanding why you would want me to spread just mayo on toast."

"Becuffs ish delifshious!" I say between mouthfuls of toast. I see her cringe a bit and I smile to myself, Mai really is a good friend.

"Ok Natsuki, so where are you guys going tonight?"

"…" I stop mid chew and blink at her.

"You don't know where you're going!" I swallow the piece of toast in my mouth,

"Well, no, Reito just asked me to escort her, he never told me where we were going. He said Shizuru would give me details later."

"Oh, well I suppose it's just going to be some sort of art show, or maybe an opera, or a musical…Natsuki are you ok?" I had blanched at the thought of going to any of those things. I wouldn't know what anyone was talking about at the art show, well I'd be able to talk about the details of a photo or something like that, but nothing deep like, what the artist was trying to convey through the artwork! Oh and the opera, or a musical? I'd be a lost cause, I know those things are supposed to be meaningful and whatnot, but I just can't keep my eyes open during those things, maybe it's the darkness. Whatever the case is, I don't want to look stupid in front of Shizuru! I know we're just friends, or at least we're supposed to be, but I don't want to look like a complete idiot in front of her, I still care about what she thinks of me.

"Mai, what am I going to do? I hate all those things."

"Natsuki, relax, I don't think she'll think any less of you, I'm telling you I think she's smitten with you."

"Don't you start with that again Mai."

"But Natsuki, it's true, she likes you, I can see it in the way she behaves with you, and the look she gives you when she thinks no one is looking. Anyway, lets finish up and check out your closet for any appropriate clothing for something fancy. Hey why don't you call Shizuru and find out where you're going?"

I had stopped listening to Mai, the only thing going through my mind was, 'she gives me a look?'

* * *

I had a simple breakfast, when Reito isn't around I don't bother cooking anything fancy; I had two pieces of toast with jam, and a cup of tea. I was washing the dishes and just staring out the window into my garden when the vibrating in my back pocket startled me. I dry my hands on the front of my pants before pulling the device from my back pocket. I stare at the display slightly confused, but still rather pleased. Ara, how did she get my cell phone number? "Hello?"

"Hi, uh, Shizuru, it's me, uh, Natsuki." She sounds so cute stammering around like that.

"Ara, Hello Na-tsu-ki. How did you get my mobile number?"

"Oh, um, hmm, well, I, didn't, well, Chie gave it to me the last time we were all hanging out!" she finishes her sentence with a shout.

"Natsuki doesn't have to shout, I'm right here on the other end of the phone."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Before I can say anything else I hear the noise on my mobile that signals that the call has been ended. That's strange, why did she hang up on me? I hit redial and wait until the line is picked up,

"Hello?" A different voice answers the phone. That's not my Natsuki.

"Ara, who is this?" Who would answer Natsuki's phone? And is this person the reason Natsuki hung up?

"Ok, well YOU called HERE, so who are YOU?"

"I'm merely calling back a friend who hung up on my suddenly, I'm just concerned."

"Ok, well, can I get your name?"

"Certainly, this is Shizuru,"

"Oh! Shizuru! I apologize I thought you were one of the crazy girls that stalk Natsuki! I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time, but those girls are always falling head over heels for Natsuki, and somehow they get her mobile and call her endlessly. Then, there was the fact that Natsuki hung up so quickly with you, that I thought that for sure it was one of her stalkers, I'm sorry let me go and get Natsuki for you." I hear the noise of moving around and what sounds like fabric is being rustled about. "Sorry it's taking so long Shizuru, I'm just trying to find my pants, I can't go parading around in my underwear. Natsuki! Shizuru is on the phone for you!" At that statement I feel my blood run cold. What is Mai doing in Natsuki's home with no pants on? What was all that talk about girls stalking Natsuki? Does she sleep with any of them? And most importantly, WHY DOESN'T MAI HAVE ANY PANTS ON!

* * *

I was in the middle of talking to Shizuru, and not doing a very good job of it, when Mai grabs the phone from me and hits the end call button. I stare at her in shock,

"Mai, what the hell?"

"Natsuki, it's for your own good, you were stuttering and sounding really stupid."

"Mai!"

"I'm sorry Natsuki, but I'm just telling you how it is. It's what friends are supposed to do. I had to hang up on Shizuru so that you wouldn't make an even bigger fool of yourself over the phone." I just stare at her speechless, did I really sound all that bad? "Besides Natsuki, Shizuru is sure to call back in 3…2…1…" to my surprise my phone actually starts to ring in Mai's hand. I reach out to grab it only to have Mai pull away. "Please, let me handle this." I watch as she picks up the phone. I can only stare on in horror as Mai begins to tell Shizuru about my stalkers, I feel my face flush red, I know Shizuru isn't here, but having Mai tell her about my "admirers" still seems to embarrass me. Then out of nowhere, Mai tells Shizuru that she has no pants on, my jaw literally hits the floor. At this point I lunge at Mai trying to take the phone away and listen helplessly as she pretends to be calling for me, "…Natsuki! Shizuru is on the phone for you!" I finally wrestle the phone out of Mai's hand, I'm slightly out of breath from the exertion,

"H-h-hello?" I pant into the phone.

"Ara, Natsuki, did I interrupt something?" Shizuru's voice sounds weird, upset maybe? The last time I heard her sound like that it was that morning she left my apartment in a rush. I wonder what made her so angry?

"Hi, sorry Shizuru about hanging up on you, I have bad, um, reception in my apartment so my calls get dropped often." I lie and instantly feel bad about lying to Shizuru.

"That's alright Natsuki I understand. Anyway it seems that you and Mai are busy, I just wanted to call back to find out why you called me initially?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how am I supposed to dress tonight? And what time and where should we meet?"

"Anything should be fine Natsuki, it's nothing formal, and please meet me at my home at around 5pm, do you remember how to get here?"

"Yes of course, ok I'll see you then, Bye."

"Goodbye Natsuki." I hit the end call button and glare over at Mai.

"What?" She looks at me innocently.

"You know what Mai! What was that all about?"

"Well, I was testing the waters, I wanted to see if she would be jealous of me or your stalkers." I roll my eyes at her.

"Hey it worked didn't it? I heard her over the phone, she sounded a little angry. I'm telling you Natsuki, that woman likes you."

"Mai, it just doesn't matter, she's married, and I'm ok with that, I'd much rather have her as my friend than as nothing at all. I just, I feel so complete when she's around me." Mai looks at me sadly, "What? Don't look at me like that, don't pity me."

"I'm not Natsuki, I'm not pitying you, I just, I wish you could be with her." I smile at her appreciatively, "Now, Natsuki, what did she say you were going to be doing tonight?"

"…"

"What? After all that you forgot to ask where you were going!"

"Well, I asked what I should wear."

"That's a start, what did she say?"

"She said anything should be fine, it's nothing formal."

"Ok, well I guess that means you can wear jeans, but I still want you to look hot, so we're going to go shopping for new jeans!"

"What's wrong with the jeans I have in my closet?"

"They're all too baggy, or faded!"

"They're comfortable!"

"Natsuki, just trust me!"

"Fine!" I relent and whimper as she drags me out of the apartment.

* * *

After I hung up with Natsuki I went about my daily house chores, dusting, cleaning, and straightening up. Although I went through all the motions my mind was else where. I just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Mai had been with Natsuki, with her pants off, and the things Mai had said about all those girls, it just had my stomach in a knot. I try for the hundredth times to shake my head of thoughts of Natsuki, but I just can't. I know it is unfair for me to even be remotely jealous of Mai, mainly because I am happily married, but I just can't help it, I want Natsuki to have eyes only for me. I want to be the one who holds her under a starry sky watching fireworks. Am I happily married? Yes, I would say so, I loved Reito when we were wed, LOVE, I LOVE REITO, not past tense. Maybe tonight would not be such a good idea. Talking about this to myself isn't helping at all, maybe I should call one of my friends for advice, Haruka maybe? No, she would yell the entire time. What about Yukino then? No, she's too timid and I only just met her. That leaves Chie and Aoi, well, seeing as Chie slipped Natsuki my number, she must have noticed _something_. I walk over to my house phone and grab it dialing Chie's number by heart. I used to call her so often while I was dating Reito the number is ingrained in my memory. She was always able to help me with issues I had in regards to Reito, so maybe she will be able to help about Natsuki. I listen to the phone ringing in my ears for a moment before,

"Hel…lo?" Chie answers groggily, I look at my clock and see that it's already about 10am,

"Chie, hi it's Shizuru, I'm sorry were you still asleep?"

"Oh, Hi Shizuru, yeah I was actually can I call you in a bit?"

"Yes of course! I just needed to ask you some things about Natsuki."

"Natsuki?" Chie's voice seems to perk up a bit, "What did you need to know about Natsuki? Why do you need to know about Natsuki Shizuru?" Her voice holds a different tone, something akin to smugness, but not quite, and all of a sudden I feel embarrassed about disclosing my feelings and my issues about Natsuki to Chie.

"Oh, well it's alright Chie, I'll call you a little later, please go back to sleep."

"Oh no you don't Shizuru, I'm up now, so spit it out." She definitely sounds completely awake now. I hear moving and whispering in the background and can only assume that it's Aoi.

"Well, Natsuki and I are going out tonight…"

"Out?"

"Uh, yes, Reito and I were supposed to go to a soccer game together tonight, but some work thing came up and he asked Natsuki to escort me instead."

"HE asked Natsuki?"

"Yes, why is that a problem?"

"Well I mean that's awfully trusting of him, seeing as you have a major crush on Natsuki!"

"…" My mouth drops open and I am speechless. Was it that obvious that Chie knew even though I had never disclosed any feelings about Natsuki?

"Hello? Shizuru? Are you still there?" My brain registers that Chie is speaking to me and I quickly compose myself.

"Yes, sorry Chie, I became momentarily distracted, what were you saying?"

"I said that Reito is being very trusting by allowing your crush to escort you to the soccer game tonight!"

"Ah, yes, about that, how, no, why is it that you say I have a crush on Natsuki?"

"Well it's obvious Shizuru, I saw it all over your face at the wedding, and at the club I was half expecting to see you making out with her on the dance floor, but that foxy red head Nao beat you to it! OUCH! What was that for?" I hear a sharp slap and I can only assume Aoi had slapped Chie on the back of the head for the fox red head comment.

"Am I that obvious Chie? Do you think anyone else knows?" I begin to panic, as much as I feel infatuated with Natsuki I'm not entirely sure I'm ready to say I'm NOT in love with Reito.

"Relax Shizuru, I don't think Reito has noticed, I think it's just me and Aoi, and probably Haruka, and possibly Natsuki's friend Mai, she was watching you guys like a hawk that night we went out.

"Oh." I'm at a loss for words, if Mai knew I had a crush on Natsuki, why would she tell me all those things on the phone earlier? Unless she's jealous of me? Or trying to make me jealous? I feel completely overwhelmed, I never had to experience this anxiety that comes with having a crush on someone before. All my life I found that if I were interested in someone, more often than not, they were interested in me, so I never had to worry if my feelings would be reciprocated, but with Natsuki, everything is so unsure, so new.

"Now Shizuru, tell me, why did you call?"

"Well, it was to ask you advice about my feelings for Natsuki…" before I can finish my thought Chie shouts into the phone,

"I KNEW IT! PAY UP AOI! SHIZURU JUST ADMITTED TO HAVING FEELINGS FOR NATUSKI!" I hear grumbling on the other side before Chie returns to our conversation, "Sorry about that Shizuru, it's just that Aoi and I had made a wager about you and your feelings. Aoi thought for sure that you would not admit your feelings for Natsuki, since you're such a nice person and all, you'd never want to hurt Reito."

"That's just it Chie, I DON'T want to hurt Reito, but these feelings I've been experiencing for Natsuki are just so intense."

"Ah, sorry Shizuru, we don't mean to make light of your issue, please go on."

"It's no problem at all Chie. But I don't know what to do with how I'm feeling. It's like I have no control over my emotions, I get jealous over things I have no right to be jealous of. For example, this morning Natsuki called me on my mobile, but hung up suddenly, when I called back Mai answered, she told me about Natsuki having stalkers, and about how she herself was only wearing her underwear in Natsuki's apartment. My blood was boiling inside of my veins!"

"I see, I would have thought it would have been Nao in her underwear in Natsuki's bed, but I digress, it seems, Shizuru that you're conflicted over how you feel."

"Well yes, Chie I know I'm CONFLICTED. I just don't know what to do about it. I love Reito. He's my best friend…"

"He IS your best friend Shizuru, but is he MORE than that? Do you feel butterflies in your stomach when you receive a text from him? Does your heart flutter when his caller I.D pops up on your cell phone as he is calling you? When he hugs you do you feel like you fit perfectly in his arms?

"Well, I did, I mean I must have right? I married him after all."

"I can't tell you if you did or not Shizuru, did you marry him because you were head over heels in love with him? Or did you marry him because he asked, and you loved him to the point of wanting to make him happy, putting aside the fact that you were just settling into something that seemed to be the norm?"

"Sorry Chie, what? You lost me there.."

"What I mean Shizuru, is, did you marry Reito because you felt like you SHOULD, or did you marry him because you were insanely in love with him?"

"Well…" As I think over my response, I hear a beep, signaling a text, I take the phone away from my ear and look down at my screen, my heart does a somersault in my chest as I see Natsuki's name pop up. I press the button to read her text, I can hear Chie talking on the phone still but I'm so excited about the text from Natsuki I cant bring myself to care that Chie is still speaking. I open the text and begin to read 'Shizuru, sorry about the phone call earlier, Mai was just joking around, don't take anything she says seriously. I am excited about seeing you tonight, I'll be at your house at 5pm on the dot! Have a good day until then Shizuru!' I sigh and re-read the text 3 more times, she said not to worry about Mai, it must of just been a joke. She's so sweet, and caring, to think she sent me that text because she probably heard the anger in my voice, oh My Natsuki how I love you, wait…what? I hear Chie shouting my name over the phone

"SHIZURU!"

"Yes, yes, sorry Chie I'm here, I just received a text from Natsuki, and my heart fluttered like crazy."

"Oh, Shizuru…"

"I think I might be in love with her Chie. But what do I do? I know I love Reito, and I've been Reito for a long time, what if what I feel for Natsuki isn't love? What if it's just infatuation? And worse yet, what if she doesn't feel anything for me?"

"I don't know Shizuru, I think maybe you have to make a choice, you need to either tell Natsuki how you feel and tell Reito how you feel, or tell Natsuki that you can't even be friends anymore because if you choose Reito, it would be unfair to have Natsuki around to see you and Reito together."

"But I would rather have Natsuki as a friend than nothing at all,"

"But is that fair to her? Is that fair to you? What if Shizuru you choose friendship with Natsuki, will you be able to stand the sight of her with someone else? Is that fair to Reito? Yes you chose him, but would your heart be 100% his while Natsuki was still around in your life?"

"No, I suppose not, but if I were to choose Natsuki, how would I be able to break Reito's heart and still be ok with who I am?"

"Shizuru, this is something you have to come to terms with, this is a choice that will shape the rest of your life, and unfortunately, you have to make it."

"I wish I could have waited till after tonight to realize all this, how will I be able to behave normally when I see Natsuki tonight?"

"Maybe you can tell her tonight, maybe you can make a decision Shizuru."

"I don't think I can Chie. Well Chie, thanks for your time, but I should let you go, I still have much to do before tonight."

"No problem Shizuru, good luck, and Aoi and I are always here for you if you need us ok?"

"Ok Chie I appreciate that." I hang up the phone and re-read Natsuki's text again, and again I feel my heart flutter, what am I supposed to do? I guess first things first, I begin to compose a reply to Natsuki's text.

* * *

"I think it was good you sent that text Natsuki, it let's her know that you know that she was angry over the phone, it'll make her think."

"Mai, what exactly does that mean? I only sent it because I didn't want tonight to be awkward." I grumble as I pull on yet ANOTHER pair of jeans.

"Well, it'll make her think, 'oh Natsuki is so thoughtful I love her!" I roll my eyes at Mai's imitation of Shizuru.

"I hardly think that's the case Mai, how do these look?" Mai twirls her finger at my indicating that I should spin around so she can see the jeans.

"I like them! They're perfect! They definitely accentuate your butt." I feel my face flush at Mai's comments.

"MAI!" she bursts into fits of giggles,

"I'm sorry Natsuki but it does! I don't know why you get so embarrassed! Now, ONTO SHIRTS!" I groan as she throws a stack of tops at me. Just as I'm about to try on some shirts I feel hear my phone go off, I feel myself smiling stupidly as I see Shizuru's name pop up on my screen.

"She responded Mai!"

"Well, don't just stand there! Tell me what it says!" I hit the read button and start to read the text out loud for Mai,

"Ok, ok! 'Natsuki, thank you for the text, though it was unnecessary! What you do is none of my business! You don't have to explain anything to me, as your friend I will accept any decisions that you make, I too am excited about tonight and look forward to spending some quality alone time with you.' I'm so confused Mai!" I frown as I think over her text, she starts by telling me she doesn't care what I do, but ends by telling me she wants to spend alone time with me!

"Oh Natsuki, I think she's confused too. I think she wants you as a friend, but I think she also wants you as more, but seeing as she is married I think she feels an obligation to Reito, I'm sorry Natsuki, she seems really confused. I know I've been pushing you to get closer to her, but it's only because I see how happy you get when you're around her, or when you talk about her. I haven't really thought about what would happen if things didn't work out for the two of you."

"Mai, it's ok, I know you're only doing what you think will make me happy."

"Yes, I am Natsuki, but I should also help protect you from potential hurt, so, as your friend, I'm going to advise that we abandon my previous plan of making you attractive to her, and instead, maybe you should try your hardest to just be her friend."

"Ok, Mai, but uh, what about all these clothes?" I look around at the mess of tops I hadn't even touched.

"Well, hmm," Mai reaches into the pile and pulls a black spaghetti strap top out, "here, this is perfect, it's casual, and sexy, and it says 'you can look Shizuru, but we're just friends, so no touching' see? It's perfect!" I start to laugh and I pull Mai into a hug.

"Oh Mai, what would I do without you?" as Mai and I laugh I can't help the feeling of despair in my chest, I know I had decided to be just Shizuru's friend, but I couldn't help feeling slightly optimistic when Mai had told me she thought Shizuru was interested in me. But she's right, even if she is interested, the best course of action for everyone would be for us to just be friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note/Apology: Ok, there is nothing for me to say except i'm sorry. I don't know if anyone is still following the story, if you are thanks for hanging in there, and if there is no one, i will STILL finish this. What can I say? nothing. well, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. enjoy and sorry again! **

After my shopping excursing with Mai we headed home to eat and get ready for my, date? No, I made a decision and I'm going to stick with it, it's not a _date _I have with Shizuru, it's just a friendly get together. Two friends getting together to go out. The more I thought of us being friends the more it hurt, but the easier it seemed to be getting. I felt like a hypocrite, I myself have always firmly believed that people just shouldn't mess with couples. Shizuru and Reito weren't just a regular couple, they were a MARRIED couple. Sometimes I wish I could just take my heart out and lock it up somewhere so that it couldn't get me in trouble. Tonight would be interesting, that, I knew for sure. Once we got home Mai shoved me into the bathroom so that I could shower while she cooked us a light dinner. Mai, for the life of me I couldn't understand why that woman was single. She's definitely attractive, she's got great physical assets, she knows how to cook, and to top it all off she has a good head on her shoulders. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, maybe Mai had no time to date anyone because I am always taking up so much of her time, she's always cooking for me and helping me with my romantic issues. I think it's time that changes, after tonight I'll be a whole new Natsuki, after tonight I'll be independent strong Natsuki, and I'm going to be the one helping Mai to find love instead of the other way around. I sigh and I can feel relief flood through my body, this decision to grow up is the best decision I can ever make, I feel it already. I glance at my reflection in the mirror and smile,

"This is for the best Natsuki…" from outside I hear Mai shout,

"Stop talking to yourself and get in the shower Natsuki!" I shake my head, she really is a great friend.

After sending the text to Natsuki I reread what I sent. It makes no sense! Why didn't I proof read this before I hit send! The text is confusing and misleading! How can one woman have me so unhinged and scrambled! Before Natsuki came along I knew exactly where my life was headed. It was planned out the second I decided to be involved romantically with Reito. First step, marry best friend and boy friend, Reito Kanzaki, second step settle into life as a stay at home wife, third step prepare for motherhood, and lastly enjoy life with two perfect kids, one perfect dog, and a perfectly perfect husband. Now I find myself picturing a life with a certain perfectly gorgeous dark haired, green eyed, _woman. _Sure the children aspect would have to be discussed, but she's already got one of those requirements, she has a perfect dog, that could be MY perfect dog as well once we got together, then there's the perfectly perfect husband part, well in her case, wife, and the stay at home part? Well I know she runs her own business, and I know my mother would not have hired a cheap photographer, so I know Natsuki must be well off. Wait, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be picturing a life with her. Chie is right, I need to make a decision, and I need to make one tonight, problem is that I have no idea what to decide. I set my phone down on the counter, resigned to not think about something so stressful at the moment. I glance at the time and see that it's already 2pm. I decide to start on a light dinner for Reito so that he has something to eat when he comes home after the meeting, as for me, I can't possibly eat anything, I'm far too nervous.

After Mai and I finished dinner she helped me get ready for my (not a) date. I was never a huge fan of make up so my face took very little preparation, a little lip gloss, some eye liner and a bit of eye shadow.

"Natsuki, I don't think I ever say this enough to you, but you're gorgeous." Mai takes a step back and sends me an appraising look.

"Mai, are you hitting on me?" I glance at her through her reflection in the mirror.

"What? Natsuki no! Can't a friend give another friend a compliment without it meaning more?" Mai begins to ramble, I don't often tease Mai, but when I do I thoroughly enjoy it, she doesn't blush the way I do, but I definitely see the appeal in making someone nervous and shy. Not being able to hold back my laugh I finally let Mai off the hook,

"Relax Mai I'm just teasing you!" A look of relief floods her face but she recovers quickly,

"Well it's a good thing, because I don't think you'd be able to handle me!" We share a laugh together and as the laughter dies down my face reflects my true mood of nervousness and sadness. "Oh Natsuki, just remember, you're just her friend, she's just your friend, nothing is more than what it appears."

"Thanks Mai. I just can't help feeling like my heart is shattering into a million pieces." Mai walks over and wraps her arms around me in a comforting hug.

"I know sweetie, I know, but it will turn out ok I promise, and if it doesn't I will be here with duct tape and glue to help you piece your heart back together." I hug her back tightly burying my head into her shoulder.

"I love you Mai. You're the best friend ever."

"I know Natsuki, now stop being a sissy and finish getting ready!" I playfully shove her but continue getting ready as suggested.

By 4:30 my make up is done, my hair is up in a high pony tail with my hair pulled back and out of my face, and I had put on the outfit that Mai and I had bought earlier that day. As I look at myself in the mirror I began to lose myself in my thoughts. In my opinion, I'm an attractive girl, well I guess in a lot of people's opinions I'm an attractive girl. Takeda thinks I'm attractive, Mai just told me I was gorgeous, I know Nao thinks highly of me, I turn my fair share of heads, but I wonder, does Shizuru think I'm attractive? I snap out of my thoughts when my phone buzzes on the counter alerting me of a text, I glance at the display and see that it's a text from Shizuru, what if she's canceling tonight? I sigh sadly and open the text. 'Hi Natsuki, I just wanted to remind you to be here by 5 at the latest so that we get there on time.' I let the breath I didn't know I was holding out and shake my head, that shouldn't have gotten me as emotional as it did just now, I'm just her friend. I take one last glance at myself in the mirror before grabbing my leather jacket, helmet, and keys and head out the door. I hop on my Ducati and start to give myself a mental pep talk as I drive to Shizuru's house.

I take a deep breath after sending the text to Natsuki, I just had to send her something, I was on the verge of asking her to come early so that we could have that oh so important conversation, but I chickened out at the last minute. I look at myself in the mirror, I had my hair down, my chestnut hair falling to my shoulders in soft waves. The only makeup on my face is a bit of lip gloss I put on. I'm wearing tight, and I mean tight, dark rinsed blue jeans with a light pink button up blouse with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, I also left the first couple buttons un-done exposing a decent amount of cleavage. I had made up my mind, tonight, some time tonight, I would tell Natsuki how she was making me feel. I gave myself one last glance and headed into the living room to wait for Natsuki.

It had only been about 15 minutes since I sent Natsuki the text when I heard the distinct rumble of a motorcycle outside. A few seconds later the engine cut off and my doorbell rang. I had hoped it was Natsuki, but I didn't believe it would be. I was excited beyond belief, 15 minutes early, maybe I would be able to tell her how I felt before we even left. I mentally scolded myself, what did I expect would happen once I told her I had feelings for her? Did I expect her to reciprocate my feelings whole heartedly? What if she was already dating someone else? Relax Shizuru just open up the door for her, as if on cue,

"Shizuru? Are you in there? I'm sorry I'm a little early it's just your text said don't be late, and I figured better early than late, I'm sorry I'll wait outside if you're not ready." I listen to her ramble cutely and silently glided to the door. I opened the door in a flurry not realizing she was leaning on it I saw too late that she was going to fall so I did the only thing I could think of, I braced for impact.

I hit myself on the forehead, stop rambling! I abruptly ended my sentence and instead settled for leaning on Shizuru's front door, just as I was finding a comfortable position I felt the door give way from under me, I felt myself falling and could do nothing about it, I also felt two slender warm arms wrap around my frame, I did my best to wrap Shizuru in my arms so that she wouldn't get hurt on impact. What took all but 5 seconds felt like an eternity to me, I was distinctly aware of how tight her arms were around me, and how perfectly she seemed to fit in my embrace, I could smell Shizuru's own personal perfume, I know she doesn't wear perfume, but she has a particular smell, I smelt it the night they all slept over, she left a trace of herself on my sheets and pillows. Words don't justify her heavenly scent; I can best describe it as floral and earthy, inhaling her scent sent a wave of warmth and calm through my entire body. Before I could thoroughly enjoy Shizuru's embrace we hit the floor. My shoulder hit first as I was trying to take the brunt of the fall. The impact sent a sharp pain through my arm but at the moment I could only be concerned with Shizuru, I glanced at her to see if she was ok, we made eye contact and I immediately became lost in her crimson gaze.

I was acutely aware of how perfectly I fit in Natsuki's arms. I was aware of the fact that we had fallen and that somehow she had taken most of that fall, and finally I was hyper aware of her beautiful emerald eyes gazing into mine. I had mentally made my decision, I was going to tell her how I felt, but first,

"Natsuki, we really should stop meeting like this." I smile at her playfully, and as expected her face reddens adorably.

"Ugh Shizuru! I was worried you were hurt and all you can do is tease?" As she says this her lip pouts out just a little bit, I don't think she is even aware of doing this, but I can't help but notice that she makes no attempt to let me go or to stand.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, and thank you for concern, I am fine, my Natsuki in shining armor took most of that fall for me, speaking of, are you hurt?" She blushes another brilliant shade of red but responds none the less, and to my dismay, begins to untangle herself from me,

"No, I'm fine, I uh, I'm fine." She seems indecisive on what she was about to say and I can't help but wonder what was going through her mind. As she stands up from the ground she holds her hand out to help me up as well. I take hold of her hand and feel a spark of electricity shoot up my arm. I hear a small gasp come from Natsuki and hope that she felt it as well.

"Thank you Natsuki for helping me up, now you are a bit early, so, would you like a drink before we set off?" I began walking towards the kitchen with a purposeful sway in my hips. As I reach the doorway to the kitchen I turn around to find a dazed Natsuki still standing by the front door. "Natsuki, are you going to follow me or are you going to just stand there?" Her eyes dart up to meet mine, but not before lingering on my chest.

"What? Yes I'll come with you! I mean! I'll follow you to the kitchen! I'll get the ass! I mean GLASSES for our drinks!" With that she runs past me and into the kitchen opening up the cabinets in search of said glasses. I smile widely, she was just too adorable, with the way she's acting she's sure to have feelings for me as well right? I follow her into the kitchen and grab a bottle of red wine from the wine rack. As I am trying to uncork the wine bottle I notice that Natsuki is just staring at me, as I look down I see that with the position I am in, leaning over the counter trying to uncork the bottle, I am giving Natsuki an unintentional full view of my breasts. I blush lightly, grateful that she is too focused elsewhere to notice. Being watched this closely by someone who makes me so nervous made me extremely jittery, I never had trouble opening a wine bottle before, but with my nerves I just couldn't get the job done. I huff in annoyance and put the bottle down on the counter with a loud clang. The noise seems to snap Natsuki out of her hypnotized state, "Shizuru what's the matter? Do you need me to open it for you?"

"That would be wonderful Natsuki I just can't seem to get it off tonight."

"Oh I'm sure you're wonderful at getting it off Shizuru, don't worry you're allowed to be imperfect sometimes you know." I giggle at Natsuki's accidental use of a sexual innuendo, which earns me a look from Natsuki. "Oi, what are you giggling about?"

"Natsuki you just told me that you think I'm wonderful at getting it off…" I burst into another round of giggles while Natsuki blossoms into another full on blush.

"That's not what I meant, you know that's not what I meant Shizuru!" she whines cutely at me and in that moment I want so badly to kiss her. I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear the tell-tale sound of the cork coming out of the wine bottle. "There! Finally! That was one stubborn cork" with that she pours both of us a cup.

We sip our wine for a few minutes in silence while I gather my thoughts, Natsuki seems to be caught up in her own mind as well. I take a deep breath, it was now or never,

"Natsuki, I wanted to talk to you about something,"

After I poured Shizuru and myself a glass of wine I settled into my thoughts while sipping on my wine. Shizuru was being overly flirtatious, was I reading into it? Am I hoping there is something where there is nothing? And what if there IS something, as the outsider, it's my job, my responsibility, to tell Shizuru nothing can happen since she's married, right? But if she wants there to be something, that's not my problem is it? It's Reito's problem if his wife is attracted to me, isn't it? No, it most definitely is not his fault, or his problem. It's my problem, my fault. My fault for getting this close to Shizuru, my fault for breaking my own rule and falling for a married woman. I was so busy berating myself I almost didn't hear Shizuru,

"Huh? Yeah, sure what do you need to talk about Shizuru?" She was playing with the rim of her wine glass, I'd never seen her so nervous before, she always seemed so cool and collected.

"Well, it's just, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just come right out and say it. See the thing is you make me," and that's as far as she gets because her front door swings open and she is interrupted by the voice of her loving husband, Reito, calling out for her.

"Shizuru? Are you still here?" She smiles apologetically at me,

"Yes Reito, we're in here." She calls out in response.

"We? Oh right! Natsuki's here!" as he finishes his sentence he appears in the doorway of the kitchen, "Ah, there's never been a lovelier sight, the two most gorgeous women in town in my kitchen!" I blush furiously at the compliment and lower my eyes to concentrate on my wine glass.

"Reito, what are you doing home? I thought you had your meeting tonight?" Shizuru's voice is filled with a familiarity and love for Reito. I can't deny that there is a certain look in her eye when she looks at her husband, and upon seeing this look is when I definitely decide, nothing can ever happen between us, no matter what Shizuru is feeling for me, because what if what she felt for me was just there because it was new and exciting, after that excitement wore off would she look at me the same way she looked at Reito? Would she look at me and say my name in a way that conveyed how much she still loved me after all those years of knowing me? I don't know that she would, and I don't want to wreck what she has with Reito in order to find out.

"Well yeah, I still have the meeting tonight, but it's casual since we're taking people out to dinner and I don't want to be in my work attire, I wanted to shower and dress more comfortably."

"Oh, well that makes sense, I made you a light dinner so that you don't drink on an empty stomach." She replies with a smile. Reito walks over to her then and puts his arms around her waist, igniting in me a small irrational spark of jealousy. He leans to kiss her on the lips but Shizuru turns her face slightly to take a sip of her wine causing his kiss to land on her cheek. I look away from them feeling like an intruder during their private moment.

"Natsuki you'll take care of my girl won't you?" I look up at him, shocked he is addressing me.

"What? Yes, sure, of course." I blush faintly at my jumbled words.

"Reito, don't put all that responsibility on Natsuki, it's just not fair to her." She slaps him slightly on the arm, earning her a playful smile from him.

"It's only fair dear, that I warn her about how much trouble you are, especially at soccer games." My eyes widen in excitement, did he just say soccer?

"Wait, we're going to a soccer game?" I ask barely able to contain my eagerness.

"You didn't tell her where you were going?" Reito chastises her lightly.

"Well, no, it didn't occur to me I suppose. Where did you think we were going Natsuki?"

"Some stupid boring art show, or opera, or play, I didn't expect we'd be going to watch a football match!" I end my sentence with a fist pump to the air.

"Football?" Shizuru looks at me questioningly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I mean soccer, it's just I spent a few years in England, which is where I acquired my love for the sport by the way, and as a result retained some of their lingo I suppose." I say with a shrug.

"That's positively adorable Natsuki!" I blush for the millionth time since setting foot in their house. Reito smiles at our banter before asking me a question,

"What were you doing in England Natsuki?"

"Oh well I went to school there, for photography, and after I finished school I just kind of stuck around. I really loved it over there, I actually still have a home over there that I stay in when I vacation."

"You'll have to take us sometime, I've heard the English have great Karaoke bars!" I smile at Reito and his dorkiness, how can I bring myself to hate the guy when he's so likeable? "Well ladies, enjoy your night, be safe, and I'm off to shower and get ready for my awful meeting." He gives Shizuru a light peck on the lips and nods at me politely before disappearing up the stairs. I smile sadly before looking back down into my wine glass.

I couldn't avoid the kiss Reito gave me this time, it would have been too obvious, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings, I instantly feel guilty when I looked up and see the sad smile on Natsuki's face before she hid it behind her wine glass. I felt so conflicted, I felt guilty about feeling things for Natsuki behind Reito's back, but I felt guilty kissing Reito in front of Natsuki. I had to tell them, and I had to tell them tonight. Natsuki first, then when Reito got home later tonight I'd tell him about the feelings I've been having, he is after all my best friend, if I can't tell him who can I tell? I look back up at Natsuki to see her staring off into space,

"Natsuki, are you ready to go?" I say softly to her.

"Hm, yes, I'm ready, are we taking your car or my bike?"

"Can we take your bike? I've never ridden one before." She seems to perk up at my request, like an adorable puppy.

"What! You've got to be kidding me! You've never ridden on a motorcycle? Come on let's go!" she practically runs out the door to her bike. I watch as she pulls out an extra helmet for me. "Oh do you have a leather jacket to protect you? It gets kind of cold, and well it'd be safe to have in case of an accident, but don't worry, I would never let anything happen to you." She mumbles the last part more to herself than me so I pretend to not hear it.

"Oh, no I don't I have a regular jacket I can go get it," She cut me off then, beginning to take off her own leather jacket,

"Don't worry Shizuru you can just wear mine, I don't want to waste anymore time, what if we miss the beginning of the game?" She pulls off her jacket and the sight takes my breath away, she's wearing a black spaghetti strap top, it's so tight it leaves nothing for the imagination. I blush as she leans forward intending to wrap the jacket around me. I slipped my arms into her jacket and feel immediate warmth, whether it was from the jacket itself, or the idea that I am wearing something of Natsuki's I do not know. The jacket smells just like her. Natsuki's smell is something I cannot get enough of, she smells like the forest after a light rain, the smell is so fresh I could drown in it. I shut my eyes and sigh contently snuggling into her jacket, when I reopen my eyes I'm greeted with the sight of Natsuki staring at me as if I am insane. "Shizuru what are you waiting for? Get on my bike!" I smile at her excitement and follow after her. I watch as Natsuki straddles her bike, wishing with every fiber of my being that I was that motorcycle in that precise moment. She looks over her shoulder at me flinging her pony tail over her shoulder, there is an impatient excited glint in her eye. "Seriously Shizuru, let's go!" I laugh at her and hop onto the bike behind her I tentatively place my hands on her shoulders, not sure where it would be appropriate. "You're going to fall off if you hold me there," She grabs my hands and guide them from her shoulders down to her waist, "Wrap your arms around my mid-section so you don't fall off ok?" I mumble a reply, but my brain has ceased function, the feel of her flat firm abs under my hands rendering me stupid for a moment. "Ready?"

"Yes."

I take a deep breath as I hear her reply, and feel her tighten her hold around my waist. It's the best and worst feeling in the world. I rev the engine and pull out onto the street, I take it slow at first, but can't help but speed up just a little. As I increase in speed I feel Shizuru's hold tighten even more around me and I smile to myself, it just feels so good. At a stop light I feel her adjust and get more comfortable, laying her head between my shoulder blades and snuggling in closer to me. I increase our speed just a little more craving the feel of Shizuru holding me so tightly. This is as much as I'll get from her, this is enough, this has to be enough. We continue the drive, Shizuru holding me closely, with my heart breaking just a little bit more.

We arrive at the stadium and I can't help but notice that Shizuru still hasn't let go of me.

"Um, Shizuru, we're here." I hear a muffled reply from behind me, "You can let go now."

"Natsuki you are so mean, you scare me half to death with your driving and now you are forcing me to let go."

"Shizuru I'm sorry I thought you were enjoying yourself!" I panic thinking that perhaps I really have scared her. I turn as much as I can to face her, and see that she has a teasing smile in place. "Shizuru! I really believed you!"

"I know Natsuki, and that's why I do it, you're just too gullible I love it!" I smile at her and begin to dismount the bike,

"But really Shizuru you should let go."

"Fine Natsuki but only temporarily until we get back on your motorcycle."

"Deal." I help her off my bike and notice she is about to say something, I'm hoping it's not what I think she wants to say.

I unwrap my arms from around Natsuki and watch as she steps off the bike and holds her hand out to me offering to help me off as well. This would probably be a good time to tell her how I feel. I look at her and open my mouth to speak,

"Natsuki, about earlier before we got interrupted," she looks at me and tilts her head to the side slightly, like a confused puppy, "I wanted to tell you, well I'm not really sure how to say it. It's just I've never really felt…" before I can continue loud cheering interrupts me. Natsuki looks eagerly towards the stadium and turns back towards me, trying to give me her undivided attention but failing miserably.

"Go on Shizuru what were you saying?" as she says this she glances longingly over her shoulder at the stadium.

"Ah, you know what, it's unimportant Natsuki, come on, we should get to the game, sounds like it started without us."

"Are you sure Shizuru?"

"Yes Natsuki, now isn't the time for this conversation anyway."

"Ok Shizuru if you say so." Natsuki begins to walk towards the stadium and I watch as she practically skips there. "Shizuru are you coming or not?" I smile at her, she's positively adorable, how I went my entire life without knowing her is incomprehensible.

"Yes Natsuki, I'm right behind you." She stops and waits for me to catch up before resuming her excited walk to the stadium.

"Shizuru thank you so much for letting me come to this game with you tonight, I haven't been to a football match in so long!"

"It's something we have in common, we both love soccer."

"I didn't picture you as a sports fan."

"No? What did you picture me as?" Natsuki scrunches her nose up as she thinks about her response.

"Well, when I first met your mom I thought that her daughter would be an exact replica of her. Well I was wrong, though you look similar your personalities are completely different. She seems controlling, sorry I don't mean to be rude, and you seem much more relaxed."

"That's a relief, I don't want to be anything like my mother, to be honest she is a bit pushy." We arrive at the entrance gate and I hand the man our tickets. He leers at Natsuki and it makes me absolutely livid, I clear my throat and lock my fiery gaze on him. He swallows nervously before speaking,

"Ah, Mrs. Kanzaki you have the field box seats, if you'll follow me I can escort you and your beautiful friend here to your seats." He gives Natsuki what I assume is a "charming" smile. To my delight she doesn't even acknowledge him. His smile diminishes just a little but does not deter him. " So Ladies, are your dates joining you tonight?" He seems to ask us both but is really only talking to Natsuki. Natsuki turns and gives him a brief once over.

"No, I'm already here with my date." I'd never heard Natsuki's voice so cold before, it sends shivers down my spine, but at the same time, because she called me her date the center of my stomach seemed to burst with warmth. The man gapes at her, unable to respond coherently for a moment.

"Oh, oh, I see, it's just, I thought that since this is Mrs. Kanzaki, I just, I'm sorry…" He trails of lamely and I smile in secret triumph.

"It's fine, I think we can find our way from here." Natsuki quickly takes a hold of my hand, intertwining her fingers with mine and dragging me away from the moronic stadium employee. When we are finally out of sight of the idiot man Natsuki tries to let go of my hand, I refuse to let her shake me free and instead grip onto her hand more tightly, she looks at me questioningly.

"What if he's still watching? You want him to believe I'm your date don't you?" Natsuki looks conflicted for a moment before speaking,

"Well yeah, I just, I didn't like how he was hitting on you." She ends her sentence with a pout, "I mean you're married after all." I look at her like she's crazy, she seems oblivious,

"Natsuki, it wasn't ME he was hitting on." She glances at me confused again, I smile at her and continue, "he was hitting on YOU Natsuki!" she does that thing where she scrunches up her nose and I positively squeal on the inside.

"He. Was. Hitting. On. ME?" I smile and nod at her. "How dare he! I should go back there and punch him in the nose!"

"Natsuki I think you're being a bit dramatic it's not that bad. It's like a compliment, you are just so pretty he couldn't help himself." Natsuki blushes immediately and quickly turns away.

"We're at our seats." She mumbles and stands off to the side waiting for me to enter our box first. I can't help but swoon over the fact that Natsuki is completely unaware of her beauty at times. I scoot past her into the seat and as I turn to glance at her I feel myself falling just a little more for the raven haired beauty. The sight that greets me is just too perfect, Natsuki is standing in front of her seat, already so immersed in the game, she's screaming and pointing like the players on the field can actually hear her. I have no idea who is playing, what the score is, or what is currently happening on the field, all I can see, all I can hear is Natsuki screaming vulgarities at the team she is NOT cheering for. I allow myself this indulgence and trail my eyes up her long jean clad legs, her toned abdomen, the gentle swell of her breasts, her delicate graceful neck, the defined and yet still feminine jaw, and her incredibly penetrating eyes… WAIT, EYES? Natsuki has caught me eye sexing her, this is no time to lose my composure, I gather myself quickly and smile at her adorably questioning look,

"Ara, Natsuki, the game is out there," I point at the field. "Why on earth are you staring at me?" My jab has the desired effect and she immediately turns crimson sputtering out an excuse.

"What? Shizuru you were looking at me first! I turned to ask you if you saw that horrible call the ref made and I find you staring at me as if I'm some museum display!" She huffs indignantly. "Why are you STILL staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" She is now busily wiping her hands all over her gorgeous face. I reach out and lay my hand on top of hers,

"Natsuki stop, there is nothing on your face, I was merely appreciating your vigor for the game, and admiring the fact that for such a small woman you sure do have a very loud voice." She bows her head and blushes.

"Shizuru I'm just giving the players a hard time, every sports enthusiast knows how to shout so that they don't lose their voice halfway through the game! Surely you also shout things when you are into a game?" I smile at her adoringly, she is just all kinds of endearing.

"Of course Natsuki, I like to heckle the players as much as any other person in this stadium, I just don't understand how your voice is so, booming!"

"Oh, come on Shizuru, lets hear it then, come on stand up and heckle a player for me so I can see just how loud you really are." I nod at her acquiescing and stand, I cup my hands around my mouth and release a round of insults,

"I've seen children play better than you! You call that a pass? My grandmother can pass a ball better than that, and she resides solely in a wheelchair!" You smile proud of yourself and look over at Natsuki. "Natsuki? Why are you covering your ears?"

"Shizuru, you are the most shrill person I have EVER heard. I'm shocked other crowd members have not yet begun to throw things in our general direction!" I am flabbergasted by her assessment!  
"Excuse me?"

"Seriously Shizuru, you sound like a million cats dying. First off, your shrieking does NOT reach the players on the field. Secondly you will damage your throat shrieking like that! And thirdly you are causing the ears of many fans to bleed!" She ends her tirade laughing and gripping onto her abdomen, tears are streaming down her cheeks at the ferocity of how hard she is laughing. I know I should be upset but seeing her this happy and this carefree just makes my heart soar. Finally as I sense her laughter dying down I begin to speak,

"Ok ok, now that you have had your laugh at my expense, why don't you show me how to shout properly then?" she wipes a few remaining tears from her eyes and stands up straight,

"Sure thing Shizuru, if you want the players to hear your abuse better, you've got to project it. First off, you want to tighten your stomach muscles." I cut her off with a laugh,

"I don't think I've got any!" she smiles at me and stands besides me,

"Of course you do, you really do, they're right here," She lays her hand flat against my stomach and my breath gets caught in my throat and I look down at her hand resting on my stomach.

"there?" I square my shoulders and look straight ahead,

"Yes there, now tighten." She looks at me expectantly,

"Tighten." I mimic. She looks at me playfully annoyed,

"Seriously tense them!" I giggle in response,

"They're pretty tense!" She smiles and moves on,

"Ok, next broaden your diaphragm." I look at her scandalized,

"My _what?_" Natsuki must have an endless supply of patience because she smiles at me placating, and moves her hand slightly higher up my stomach, the area just below my breasts.

"It's here." I smile broadly at her and face front again. "Ok now push it out against my hand, do you feel my hand?" I take a deep breath, and yes oh yes I definitely feel her hand, but it's not enough for me,

"Maybe, if you put them both there." She smiles gently at me and moves to stand behind me, her one hand never leaving my diaphragm and soon I feel the second one join the first, she is embracing me from behind her head resting on my shoulder, she speaks softly in my ear,

"Ok, and now for the big one, imagine that the roof of your mouth is a cathedral." I turn my head to the side and catch her eye smiling,

"No, you've lost me." I giggle at her and she pulls away to stand in front of me to explain her point, I cant help but be upset with myself for causing this turn of events.

"Oh come on Shizuru!" It seems as though her patience is waning slightly.

"No, the muscles, the diaphragm I'm there, I get it, but…" I trail off staring into her eyes.

"It's a space thing Shizuru, alright? Your mouth is THAT big and you have to fill it with sound, deep from inside, filling the space and throwing it out." She looks at me as though she's just explained the most reasonable thing ever. I give her a wry look of skepticism,

"Like how?" she sighs and turns to face the crowd.

"uh…" All of a sudden she seems shy, "Like this…" she takes a deep breath and opens her mouth, "YOU'RE A WANKER NUMBER NIIIIIIIIINNNNEEEE!" her voice bellows forth and I'm literally shocked to the core at how loud it is. It's so loud in fact, that the crowd around us has hushed noticeably and everyone is staring at her like she has a second head. Even the player mentioned in her demonstration is looking up at the stands at us. I begin to giggle madly and pull her down into her seat.

"Natsuki! I don't know what you just said, but I assume being a wanker is not something someone strives to be!" She's laughing uncontrollably now too.

"I couldn't help it! All that sound just had to get out! I can't stop it once I start it!" The rest of the game progresses smoothly, with her trying to cajole me into trying out her method, but with me vehemently declining because most of the other spectators are still casting us disparaging looks.

We're walking through the parking lot back to my bike now I had such a good time during the game, even after the wanker debacle. The team I was cheering for won, putting me in an amazingly good mood. I look over at Shizuru as we walk and she looks over at me smiling shyly. I'm about to say something I know I'm going to regret when my phone abruptly begins to chime in my pocket, she looks at me lifting a perfectly sculpted eyebrow,

"Sorry Shizuru, excuse me for one second." I glance at my display and see that it's Mai, she knows where I am right now, so I can only assume she would call only if it was an emergency. I pick up hastily, "Hi Mai, is something wrong?"

"NATSUKI!" I recoil at the pitch of her voice,

"Mai, what is it? What's wrong!"

"You thought I would forget your birthday! How clever of you to hide it from me by distracting me with your issues with Shizuru!" I wince and grimace, I had hoped my birthday would go unnoticed by all, I thought I had gotten away with it too.

"Mai, you know I don't like to make a fuss, besides, is that all you called me for? Because it's horribly rude of me to be on the phone while I'm out with Shizuru." I hear Mai gasp slightly,

"Ohmygosh Natsuki, I totally didn't think about that, I'm so sorry I was just so upset I didn't wish you a happy birthday today while we were together! I will make it up to you, perhaps with some Karaoke?" I sigh but smile, Mai really was wonderful.

"Of course Mai, maybe we can do something tomorrow."

"Wonderful Natsuki! Enjoy the rest of your evening, and remember, just friends ok?"

"Yes Mai, how can I forget." I sigh forlornly and put the phone back into my pocket. I look over to where Shizuru is waiting for me by my bike and smile slightly.

"Is everything okay Natsuki? Does Mai need you for anything? Should we head home?" I am reluctant for the evening to end, I really am having a great time with Shizuru, and so far I've had rather platonic feelings for her, for the most part, tonight.

"No, she doesn't need me, she just called to…." I trail off hesitant on telling Shizuru today is my birthday.

"What is it Natsuki?" She smiles at me and it sets me so at ease I can't help but to tell her the truth.

"She called to wish me a happy birthday, today is my birthday Shizuru." She looks at me her mouth agape.

"Natsuki! Why didn't you say? My birthday is coming up in a few weeks as well!" She reaches out and grips my hands with hers.

"We're practically twins Shizuru! Besides it's not a big deal Shizuru, I don't really ever celebrate, I mean it's just another day."

"How can you say that? It is the day of Natsuki's birth! There is MUCH cause to celebrate that!" I blush and duck my head. I feel her reach out and lift my chin with two of her fingers so that I am staring directly into her alluring eyes. "We are going dancing." I laugh at her as I pull out of her grasp,

"Ok Shizuru, where should we go?" She hops onto the back of my motorcycle and puts the helmet on,

"I will give you directions Natsuki, just drive!" I hop on and she immediately snakes her arms around my waist. Fifteen minutes later and I find myself standing in front of a Video Arcade establishment. I am beyond gleeful. I turn to Shizuru with a gigantic grin on my face. She smiles widely back and leans towards me kissing me on the cheek, "Happy birthday Natsuki." I blush and before I can respond she is dragging me into the building towards a very specific destination. She stops abruptly at a dance dance revolution machine. "Tada!" she exclaims waving extravagantly at the machine, "It's time to DANCE Natsuki!" I laugh at her and pull out a few dollar bills.

"Shizuru! I can't possibly dance anymore!" I'm heaving and gripping my ribs off to the side while she is still flailing about on the machine. I have no idea how she has all that energy.

Through the corner of my eye I can see Natsuki doubled over catching her breath. She is positively adorable. I feel like I'm going to fall flat on my face if I keep staring at her though, so I finish off the round and hop off the machine.

"Geeze, finally Shizuru! You're like the energizer bunny!"

"That's right Natsuki! I can go on and on for hours all night!" She blushes and looks away. I lift my eyebrow at her questioningly, and then it hits me, what I said sounded somewhat crass, but instead of being embarrassed about it, I take it in stride, "Would Natsuki like to test my durability?" She blushes even more red and begins to stutter.

"N-n-n-no Shizuru I believe you, no need to test anything!" she darts her eyes all around, managing to evade my eyes. Something in the air shifts, it no longer feels light.

"Natsuki, I am only teasing, please calm down, now what should we do next?" she glances down at her watch, and sighs. I don't take that as a good sign. "What time is it Natsuki? Surely it's still early?"

"Actually Shizuru, it's nearly 1am already, I should get you home. Surely Reito will worry." Who? Oh. Right, my husband, Reito. I mentally chastise myself, I am a married woman after all, why AM I out gallivanting with this beautiful creature when I have a loving husband at home? Oh, that's right, it's because I have feelings for her. I sigh,

"I'm sure you're right Natsuki, let us head home then." The ride back to my home is quiet and I can't help but to hold onto her a little more tightly than is acceptable, even though she is not driving fast or dangerously. Once we arrive there I hop off her motorcycle and remove her helmet. She stands and removes her own as well.

"Well, thanks Shizuru, tonight has been the best birthday I have ever celebrated." She smiles at me as I hand her the spare helmet.

"You are quite welcome Natsuki, I had a lovely evening." We stand there in front of my door awkwardly for a moment, and she leans in to hug me but I'm leaning in for something quite different. The movement is unsynchronized and we end up clashing together clumsily. She smiles at me and kisses me softly on the cheek, as she pulls back I lean forward and brush my lips softly over hers for the first time ever. It feels magical, her lips are soft, and taste faintly of her cherry chapstick, I intend on deepening it but she jerks back abruptly as a car drives past. She looks at me stricken,

"Ok well bye." I reach out for her but she's already turned and hopped back onto her bike.

"Natsuki wait," I try weakly, she looks at me, waiting for me to say something, I begin to shrug off her jacket, "here your jacket," I finish lamely. She looks at me with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Don't worry about it, keep it I'm fine." And with that last word she revs her engine and speeds off into the night. I walk into my home and once the door is shut I slump against it clutching her jacket to my face and inhaling her scent. I have no idea what I was hoping for. Was I going to invite her in, maybe for a nightcap and a tryst in the bed that I share with my husband? Then once we are done was I going to rush her out before Reito got home? Would I have time to change the sheets? I hate myself right now, because how can I think about doing these things with Natsuki while I am supposed to be happily married to Reito, it is unfair to the both of them. I am a horrible person. I hang up Natsuki's jacket, intending on returning it tomorrow, and I rush into the bathroom to shower perhaps I can wash away my sins?


End file.
